What? pre series single chapters
by Pandora007
Summary: Collection of single chapters about the life of the Sachs-Priestley family before the "What?" series. Andy/Miranda Femslash of course! R&R, please.
1. Chapter 1  Silent treatment

"**Silent treatment"**

Sometimes Miranda and Andrea are having some sorts of communications problems in their relationship. The best way they have found to sort it out without any physical injuries is to give each other a silent treatment. This one was already going for about 2 days and none of them was decided to give up yet.

Unexpectedly, Andrea has to get up very early next morning to take an early morning business flight to cover a report for the Mirror.

Since Miranda always wakes first and always early, they don't need alarm in their bedroom, Miranda always wakes Andrea up with small kisses in her neck. But tomorrow Andy needs to ask Miranda to wake her at 5 am, with or without kisses.

Not wanting to be the first to break the silence and then losing her pride, she wrote a short note saying "Miranda, wake me up at 5:00am please _honey_" sarcastically emphasizing the "_honey"_. Andrea left it close the nightstand where she knew Miranda would find it when she will get out of the bathroom.

The next morning, Andrea woke up with a jolt, only to see it was 8:10 AM and she had missed her flight. Furious, she stands up quickly to go and see why Miranda hadn't wakened her when she noticed a piece of paper by the bed.

The paper said, "It is 5:00 AM _sweetie_, wake up."

Obviously, Andrea is not fully-prepared yet for this kind of contests with Miranda.

Fin.


	2. Chapter 2 Frustration

"**Frustration"**

Hectic; the word was an understatement when describing Miranda and Andy's life. Andrea had been promoted at the New York Mirror and was now in charge of the political page; this change would mean a fashionably busy schedule for the next 10 years.

When Miranda came back home after a week in London and Milan, they shared a quick lunch together before a jet-lagged Miranda spent the rest of the day napping on the couch.

When she opened her eyes the next day, which a sore neck and a headache, Andy had already left for the Democratic Convention. Miranda vaguely remembered Andy telling her "I love you" and kissing her tenderly before she had dozed off once more.

Miranda had never been a sex addict before, but since Andy entered her life things had changed, and changed for the better. She got to know what making love really meant. Andy gave her tenderness, sweetness, and above all Andy gave her pleasure, lots of pleasure. She'd swear since being with Andy, she'd experienced more orgasms than in the whole of her life before.

Andy came back later in the morning but Miranda had to attend a luncheon; she did ask Emily to clear her schedule in order to spend the afternoon with Andy, however. Miranda was feeling sexually frustrated; she had not seen, much less touched, her partner in two weeks time.

Miranda entered their bedroom in the middle of the afternoon to find her beautiful woman naked in front of the mirror drying her luscious hair.

"That's what I call a sight for sore eyes", Miranda gently stepped behind Andy, embracing her body and kissing her neck sweetly.

Andy relaxed into Miranda's arms, "Like what you see?"

"I do, very much so", Miranda whispered sensually, leaving a wet trail of soft kisses from Andy's neck to the back of her ear.

Andy shivered with the sensation of Miranda's touch. "How was your lunch?"

"Tedious as usual; you were smart not to come with me", Miranda answered, never leaving her place on Andy's neck.

"It's not that I didn't want to but I just couldn't. I would have been delighted to stand beside you, especially now, when people are finally getting used to our relationship."

"Forget it, darling, all that matters is that you and I are here… now", the Editor cupped Andy's breasts with her hands as she spoke sending shivers down Andy's body.

Andy smiled at Miranda's blunt attitude. "Miranda, I just had a shower".

Miranda turned Andy around so they could be face to face, "Perhaps you will need another one later."

"Maybe I could use some company," smiling seductively, Andy nibbled on Miranda's lower lip.

Miranda moaned involuntarily, caressing Andy's gorgeous bare back down to her ass, "You can count on that." She replied and their lips crashed together.

Andy broke the kiss to look at Miranda, "You look astonishingly beautiful today", she whispered and then leaning on again to give Miranda another sweet kiss.

They shared a hot and passionate kiss. Slowly moving toward their bed, Andy started to quickly unbutton Miranda's dress. By the time they reached the bed, Miranda was standing in only in her lingerie, hotter than ever.

"I want to make love with you right now". Miranda´s whisper sounded more as a plea than an order.

Andy just smiled at her wife and laid her down on their bed, covering Miranda's body with her own and deepening their kiss. Miranda felt ready to combust with all the heat they're generating.

Andy straddled Miranda waist and started kissing her torso, cupping Miranda's breast through her bra, making the older woman to moan loudly.

"God, I love you", Miranda let out honestly, and held Andy's head close to her body.

"I love you, too", Andy replied with a smile and then she sat on Miranda's belly making her groan with the sensation of Andy's hot core so close to her.

After a few minutes of heavy, hot and horny preliminaries, Andy stopped the delicious assault on Miranda's body.

Andy looked at her watch, "Sweetie, I'm so sorry but I have to go."

Miranda opened her eyes trying to catching her breath, "What? Where the hell do you need to go right now?"

"Well, you remember 3 weeks ago when I unexpectedly and inexplicably missed my flight?"

Miranda only nodded, trying to hide a smile at the memory of her little prank.

"Well, then, the meeting was rescheduled for tomorrow morning and since I really can't miss this one, they're sending me to Denver tonight." Andy gave her wife her famous winning smile, "So, my amazing, lovely, gorgeous wife", she bent down to kiss Miranda and punctuating every word by a kiss, "we will have to finish this", she pressed herself against Miranda's belly again, "in about 2 days".

Wearing a satisfied smile, Andy kissed Miranda once more and then stood up before heading to the closet to get dressed.

Miranda raised her head from the pillow, "Andrea, don't you dare!" She then looked in disbelief the wet spot Andy left in her lower abdomen.

Andrea just popped her head out from the doorway, "Life is a bitch baby, I know… See you in 2 days".

It seems Andy was a quick study in the art of revenge.

FINITO


	3. Chapter 3 Talking through the night

"**Talking through the night." **

Miranda and Andy were in bed, sleeping peacefully. Well … technically only Miranda was sleeping, Andy was tossing and turning, breathing heavily, trying to wake Miranda up.

"Do you think would be too much to ask that you stop your _'Dancing with the Stars'_ routine and blow your nose?" Miranda said facing Andy now.

"Sorry, I can't sleep" Andy said looking into Miranda´s eyes "I love your eyes, you know that? I've never seen this kind of dark blue," she added touching Miranda's pale cheek.

"Come here." Miranda demanded.

Miranda only opened her arms inviting Andy into her comforting embrace; Andy rolled over, eager to accept.

"Feeling better?" Miranda asked after a few minutes of cuddling.

"Yes, much better."

Andy always feels peaceful in Miranda's arms, like she would shield her from all the stress, all the pressure of work, she feels relaxed.

"I love you." Andy said tenderly.

"Ditto" Miranda answered teasingly

"You never give up, huh?"

"No, I don't. Now, what is on your mind? Why can't you sleep?" Miranda asked, she knew someone was going on.

"Stuffs." Andy took Miranda's hand in hers looking at their perfect match wedding rings.

"Stuffs?" Miranda tightened her grip and kisses the spot behind Andy's ear that drives her wild.

"You hate that word, don't you?"

"Well, I don't hate it but I would be much more satisfied if you could manage to speak properly in order to express what you are really trying to say, rather than resorting to… stuff," she explained still kissing Andy's neck.

"Baby, you know where what you're doing in my ear will lead, don't you?"

"I know, but I just want you to feel better; no ulterior motive, I swear."

"Sure you're not", Andy smiled, kissing Miranda´s finger tips.

"Now, seriously, what is up with you?" Miranda asked in a serious tone.

"I don't know really, I… I'm afraid maybe."

"Afraid of what? Dark? The big hairy monster under the bed?" Miranda said playfully.

"You see, honey, I didn't know there was a clown hidden in your body", Andy said trying to move away from the embrace.

Miranda smiled in Andy's neck, not letting her go, "Sorry, go ahead, what are you afraid of?"

Andy sighed heavily, trying to find the words that will make Miranda understand what she is feeling without freaking out.

"I'm afraid to disappoint you, I'm afraid that I'm not strong enough to be by your side, afraid of falling short of the expectations you have for us."

Miranda was listening carefully to what Andy was saying, wondering when she started to feel that way.

"Are you having second thoughts about us?"

"Oh, God no, never", Andy paused so she could face Miranda once again, "I'm so in love with you", she smiled honestly, "So very much, it's just … stupid, I know. I shouldn't feel that way, but I do."

"You have no reason to feel that way. I love you, the girls love you, you have the job of your dreams; I thought you were happy."

"I am happy", Andy said firmly, not wanting Miranda to have any doubts about her feelings, "It's just that you're Miranda Priestly, the fashion queen, the amazing woman everybody admires. And people expect you to have the perfect partner, strong and fierce at your side."

"You are Andrea Sachs Priestly now, the perfect partner, an amazing, intelligent woman. You should never doubt who you are, Andrea. Now people look at you not as a shadow of me, like my ex husbands were, they look at you with respect, you have your own light, you are making your own path and I am walking besides you, not ahead. It's not difficult to acknowledge that everyone's eyes are on you when we go to events together".

"I know, honey", she took Miranda's hand in hers, "The truth is, I don't want you to think in a few years that you made a mistake, I want you to be happy and …."

"Andrea! Stop this nonsense. Where did you get this from? I've never been this happy in my entire life. We have our fights and our disagreements, of course, but this is what make us healthy, what make us strong".

"Miranda, what if you wake up one day and realize that I'm no longer the woman that you want? Or that I'm too immature? I would die if that ever happened."

"Maturity does not always come with age darling, there are so many factors to consider. Look at you now, you're no longer that innocent girl who came into my office trying to decide between Runway or Auto Universe."

"Well … because of you I got the job at the Mirror."

"You're wrong, I only gave you the chance to get the job, but you got it through your own efforts, your talent." Miranda paused. "You turned into a woman, Andrea, who I learned to admire and respect, even though you still insist on sleeping in t-shirts".

Andy laughed heartily, "I know you like the softness," she snuggled as close as possible to Miranda.

"Andrea, you are the person I want to be with and maybe-just maybe-have more children with in the future," Miranda said shyly.

"Oh but I want that too, Miranda. Of course I do." Andy lifted Miranda's chin "I'm happy with you and I want to make you happy"

"Then you have nothing to be worried about, you still can't see the changes in me? I never let anyone get this close, you broke down all my walls. After Stephen I promised myself that I would never get married again, that I would protect my family from more disappointments. But look where I am now, married again, and happy, and my girls are too." Miranda kissed Andrea's cheek.

"I'm glad I did," she kissed Miranda's lips, "I'm sorry that I was having those silly thoughts; I love you and I love the girls. It's crazy how much they mean to me. I know they trust me, just like I know that I will never hurt you."

"I'm pleased that you woke me in the middle of the night to talk about it", she said smiling into Andy's mouth, "I trust you too. Are you feeling better about your fears?"

"Yes, totally, thank you."

"You're welcome. Now, if you don't mind, I have an early run through with my incompetent staff that I'd rather miss but, unfortunately, I can't."

Miranda held Andy close to her body, nuzzling her neck, only coming to Andy's ear to say one little detail: "If you tell anyone what you do to me and that you may, just may, have softened me, I will be obliged to kill you and hide the body in the last season clothes wardrobe where nobody will ever find you!"

Andy couldn't help but laugh, "Can we make love first?"

"Most certainly." Miranda said back.

"Deal."

That´s all!


	4. Chapter 4 Love is in the air, literally

"**Love is in the air, literally"**

Miranda had been in Miami for the past week overseeing last-minute shoots and attending business events. For once, Andy had two days off from work and decided to join Miranda in Miami to spend time with her before they both would fly home. During that time there were very few instances where they could spend quality time together.

On the flight back it was almost midnight and the entire plane was quiet. There were only a few passengers in first class that remained awake. Andy was comfortably resting her head on Miranda's shoulder, watching the plane entertainment while Miranda focused on her notes.

"Miranda." Andy called for her.

"Yes darling?" Clear blue eyes remained fixed to her notes.

"Enough reading. It's late and in almost an hour we'll be landing," Andy said in effort to make Miranda stop working.

"I'm not tired, I'd rather finish this," Miranda explained kissing Andy's forehead before turning back to her notes.

Andy leaned her head into the curve of Miranda's neck. "We both know a few things far more interesting than watching TV _or_ reading." Andy said, in a tone of voice above a whisper.

"Don't even think about it!" Miranda snapped back.

"And why not?" Andy asked, softly licking the area of Miranda's neck closest to her ear.

"Besides the thousand good reasons not to do this, one prominently sticks out. That being that we are on a plane with Nigel and two hundred other people in close proximity." Miranda said looking at her side.

"And? Nigel is sleeping and I promise I will be quiet." Andy added as she bites Miranda's neck, trying to drive her point home.

"No, we can't do this! Or better yet, we won't do this here! Can't you wait until we get into our comfortable bed?" Miranda asked, trying to bargain with her wife.

"I don't think you understand Mrs. Priestly. I came to Miami to spend some time with you and I barely saw you those two days that I was present. Add those to the five we had already been apart and you can understand what I'm getting at. I miss you." Andy brought her hand up to softly cup Miranda's face drawing her towards her lips.

"I know this, and I'm sorry. I will make it up to you when we get _home_, ok?" Miranda said while her lips are pressed to Andy's.

Feeling rejected Andy sighs and moves as far from Miranda as her chair will allow, she reclined her seat down completely. With another small, silent sigh she covered herself with a blanket and closed her eyes.

"Darling..." Miranda knew better, she closed her notes and put them aside with her glasses. "Come here. Let me hold you."

"Miranda its ok. I understand, I can wait until we get home." Andy said, coldly.

"Thank you. But that doesn't mean I can't hold you." Miranda said trying to make amends.

"I'd rather not. I might provoke you and I know you don't want to be." Andy responded, sweeping the blanket over her shoulder.

Miranda slowly caressed Andy's leg. "You're stubborn. Has anyone ever told you that?"

Andy smiled brightly. "My wife says that to me all the time. But she loves me anyway."

"Yes she does, very much so. Now come here." Miranda reclined her seat level with Andy's before scooping the brunette into her arms.

Andy didn't put up any resistance this time around and snuggled into Miranda's open arms, facing her with a content smile.

"I'm sorry I didn't give you much attention these last couple of days." Miranda said, truthfully.

"It's ok. I came to Miami knowing your schedule would be full." Andy brought Miranda´s hand to her mouth and softly kissed her palm.

"Well it's not really about a full agenda but the plethora of unskilled, mindless people around me." Miranda answered, annoyed with the memories of incompetency.

Andy laughed lightly. "You can just admit that you miss me working at Runway," she finished smiling kindly.

"As a matter of fact I don't. I appreciate where you are now. Where we are now." Miranda nuzzled Andy's nose with her own.

"Me too. I wouldn't trade what I have now for anything in this world." Andy answered honestly.

Suddenly Miranda felt a burning sensation in her eye. She blinked rapidly to attempt to soothe it. She certainly was not used to this kind of discomfort.

"I think I have some dust in my eye."

"Don't rub it." Andy chastised. "Let me see..." She pulled Miranda's face into her hands gently. "I don't see anything, but you better go and wash it."

"I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be back in a moment." Miranda kissed Andy's lips before she stands up.

"Ok", Andy replied smiling seductively at Miranda.

"What?" Miranda asked not understanding the meaning behind Andy's sudden smile.

"Nothing..." Andy drawled sweetly. "Don't take too long."

Nigel, with his eyes closed, was quietly listening to his IPod when Miranda passed by his aisle chair. Less than two minutes later Andy passed by him too, with what he assumed to be the same destination. Nigel opened one eye to confirm his suspicion and chuckled lightly, it seemed Andy could convince Miranda Priestly of almost everything.

Miranda was finishing washing her hands when she heard a shy knock.

"What!" Miranda growled as she opened the door.

"Hi baby, that was quick, were you waiting for me?" Andy said with a smile.

"Andrea, what do you want?" Miranda asked from the half opened door.

Andy passed by the open door while pressing Miranda's body onto the tiny wall. "_You_." Andy wasted no time kissing the woman in front of her. Her hands swiftly unraveled the fringed Hermes scarf from her neck.

"Are you crazy?" Miranda said, trying to breath but finding the action rather difficult at the moment.

"About you...yes!" Andy managed to say before capturing Miranda's lips again in total possession. She used her momentum to lift Miranda up onto the sink. The Editor's ass landed with a tender thump.

"Andrea we need to stop." Miranda barely managed to say the words she had been sure she was willing to follow only a moment ago.

"I want to fuck you right here, right now." Andy husked into Miranda's ear as she moved her hands between Miranda's thighs, feeling the silky fabric of Miranda's lingerie.

"God, what do you think you're doing?" Miranda tried feebly to stop Andy's continuing assault on her body.

"Well, I thought..." she sucked on Miranda's neck. "...you would be aware of what I'm doing." She whispered kissing Miranda's chin, her hands never leaving her center.

"Have you completely lost your mind?" Miranda no longer cared to stop Andrea's actions.

"I was wondering..." Andy whispered as she pretended to deeply ponder her next thought. "...why you are completed soaked, already, if you were not expecting anything to happen." She teased with her words and her fingers. Her fingers expertly teased Miranda's clit as her words blew warm air across Miranda's earlobe.

"Shut up!" Miranda ordered her and grabbed Andy's face bringing it to her own. Her lips crashed against Andy's with passion fueled fire. Her leg now resting against the toilet to give Andy more access to her burning target.

Andy didn't need to say anything more. She pulled Miranda's lingerie to the side and teased the entrance of Miranda's dripping core.

"I want to feel you inside me, deep." Miranda groaned slipping her tongue inside Andy's mouth possessively.

"Oh, do you?" Andy smiled breaking their kiss for a moment to take in some air, her hands stilling as she did so.

Miranda nodded. "I do."

Miranda knew she wasn't going to be able to hold on anymore and searched for Andy's hand, guiding her fingers inside her. She felt Andy's slender fingers working the magic only they could and making her feel what Andy only could. Complete. Miranda slowly closed her eyes, the sensation overwhelming her.

"Open your eyes baby."

Andy always loved how she lost herself in Miranda's eyes. Those eyes full of passion, desire, and the love Miranda held for her were a direct line to her heart. They spoke more than Andy was sure either of them could.

"_Oh God_..." Miranda said trying to focus on Andrea's dark eyes.

Andy then pushed herself against Miranda, moving in a perfect pace, of her hand and their bodies. Miranda gripped Andy's ass with her free hand and wrapped her leg around Andy's thighs. Forcing their bodies to create more pressure, the heat between them grew with each thrust, making both moan in complete anticipation of what was about to happen.

"Harder..." Miranda moaned in a soft whisper.

"God baby, you feel so good." Andy was trying hard not to come right on the spot.

Andy held Miranda's neck and throat, gently, in an effort to keep eye contact with her before she pumped a third finger into her wife's aching core. Andy could smell Miranda's deliciously-sweet lust. It was making her insane.

"I'm coming..." Miranda said all of a sudden, panting heavily.

"Look at me baby, I want to see you come." Andy curled her fingers deep inside of Miranda, feeling her slick walls grip around them.

"_Dear_ _God_..." Miranda moaned feeling the waves of her powerful orgasm wash over her whole body. She tightened her hold on Andy's body, pulling her into her.

"Oh baby..." Andy kissed Miranda trying to muffle her own moan as she fell into her own explosive orgasm.

They stood there for a few moments, both feeling the last sensations of their love in a tight hug. Andy finally withdrew her fingers, licking each one of them free of Miranda's sweet come.

"I love the way you taste and smell on me." Andy said, smiling at her beautiful wife.

"And I love you." Miranda brushed her lips over Andy´s.

"I love you more." Andy declared as she put Miranda on her feet again, still kissing her with soft hunger.

A few minutes later, still trying to compose themselves, they heard a timid knock at the bathroom door.

"I'm so very sorry Mrs. Priestly but we need you and Mrs. Priestly to come back to your seats. We're about to start the descent to New York," the flight attendant announced from the other side of the door.

"Oh...my...God!" Miranda said glaring rapidly at Andy in total disbelief while Andy only smiled at her in total bliss.

Andy opened the door and quickly made her way out of the cramped bathroom, passing Nigel. Her face portraying nothing, as his portrayed a knowing look, it seemed to tell her: 'You totally just got laid'. Andy only winked at him before making her way to her seat. Thirty seconds later Miranda passed Nigel, looking as she had when she had entered the bathroom, perfect. Her forceful glare rapidly informing Nigel that if he made a sound, spoke a word she'd deal with him. Nigel sank back into his seat fearing the look that informed him perfectly, 'If you like your balls where they are, you know nothing'. Nigel closes his eyes immediately in submission, as always.

Andy was now sitting at the seat closest to the window, which made Miranda raise an eyebrow and caused Andy to laugh.

"Ah please..." Andy whined. "Just this once I want the seat by the window. C'mon sit. I want to be held, I'm spent." That same devilish smile reappears and Miranda will now know exactly what it means in the future. She'll also be looking forward to it.

"You are far too much, Andrea." Miranda shook her head sitting in Andy's previous seat and places the blankets over their laps.

Two minutes later, Andy and Miranda were absorbed in small talk that was common for them after making love. Andy's head is resting comfortably on Miranda's shoulder, when a terrified flight attendant came closer like she was about to announce the plane was crashing.

"I'm so very sorry again Mrs. Priestly, but I just found some kind of scarf in the toilet. I think it's yours." The woman said fidgeting.

Andy didn't lift her head to face the woman. She was trying desperately not to laugh her ass off while Miranda, without moving a muscle on her face or body at all, answered the woman with her zero below arctic voice.

"Do you think with those two brain cells of yours?" Miranda asked and the woman nodded 'Yes'. "Do you think that I will ever use a scarf that accidentally fell into the toilet?"

"Of course not Mrs. Priestly, I just wanted to inform you about what happen. I'm so sorry to bother you."

"Then please, go bore someone else with your questions." Miranda waved a dismissive hand at her.

The poor woman only looked at the closed exit door like she was about to fling it open and jump out to save her life from the infamous Miranda Priestly.

"Yes Mrs. Priestly, absolutely." The flight attendant quickly retreated while her limbs were still attached.

When the woman was gone, Andy couldn't hold her laughter in any longer and began to laugh until her eyes were tearing.

"See the things you get me get into?" Miranda said coolly, staring at Andy.

"Oh God..." Andy was trying to dry her eyes. "I'm sorry my love, but this is too funny!"

"Jesus, did you know that was a $700 hundred dollar scarf?"

"Miranda! You got that for free, like the other two billion—No. I'm sorry, _zillions_ you have at home." Andy snapped back.

"True", Miranda chuckled, "but it's certainly a waste of a good scarf."

"Don't you think it was worth every penny?" Andy asked raising an eyebrow.

"Indeed it was." She smiled and leaned down to kiss Andy.

"Well..." Andy whispered closer to Miranda's ear. "Hermes scarf, 700 bucks…" She dropped a soft peck to her lips. "Two first class plane tickets three thousand bucks." Longer kiss. "Being able to fuck your wife senseless at twenty-thousand feet...priceless." she pulled Miranda into a heated kiss.

The End.


	5. Chapter 5 What to do when bored at work?

"**What to do when bored at work?" **

Miranda was in her office dealing the final details for next week's shoot in Los Angeles with Nigel and Jocelyn when her phone rang. She walked back to her desk to find her cell phone and answer.

"Yes" Miranda answered annoyed with the interruption.

"Hi, honey," Andy said, sounding gloomy, "I'm bored."

"This is not a good time." Miranda said impatiently.

"Miranda, since when talking to your lovely, wonderful, hot partner is not a good time for you?" Andy asked as she reclined in her chair.

"Not when I'm in the middle of a meeting." Miranda replied coldly.

"Send them out then, problem solved" Andy gave as solution.

"I can't and I won't. Can we talk later, please?" Miranda said trying to keep her voice and her body language as professional as she could.

"I don't think you understand, I'm bored in here" Andy said sulking "and I'm horny." She finished with a sexy voice.

"I'm sorry you feel that way but I can't take care of either of your problems right now." Miranda said as she was talking with a designer about a huge problem.

"Au contraire, my love, you can help me on both."

"Andrea, I really don't have time for that kind of silly game. Go do something to entertain yourself or, better yet, go earn your paycheck" she said wanting to end this conversation.

"I tried, but everything I do makes me think about you and it's not even 1 pm. I want to feel your hands on me. Feel you deep inside of me." Andy finished the phrase moaning.

Miranda gasped, but tried to change the subject: "As you know, we have the Mirror auction dinner tonight, Emily has your Galliano dress waiting at home."

"Do you know that I have already to go put cold water on my neck twice today? The image of you fucking me with your tongue," she moaned once again, "I can't get it out of my head."

"Andrea, why don't you go write that pretty important article about Obama that you've been working on for the last two days?" Miranda suggested.

"Because it's really hard to concentrate on this _fascinating_ subject when I'm dripping in my panties thinking of you licking inside of my thigh."

Miranda flushed with embarrassment at Andy's words as the two other people in the room were pretending to have work-related conversations.

"Andrea, don't!" Miranda threaten tone filled the air.

"Don't what, my love? Huh? I don't have secrets from you so I have to share what is happening with me and right now that includes the fact that I'm unbuttoning the top two buttons of my tight jeans to masturbate right here."

Miranda moved as far as she could from the talks in her office.

"For God's sake, where are you?" Miranda asked worriedly.

"In my office, locked inside."

"Thank God, otherwise our lawyer would find your "dismissed for inappropriate behavior" lawsuits hilarious.

Andy laughed at her comment, "That won't happen, I assure you, I'm too smart to let it, but let's get back to the topic."

"I don't think it's a good idea; I have thousands of things to do before coming back home." Miranda said and looked back at Nigel that was visible trying to know who is person on the phone with her. And for Miranda's flushed cheeks, he already had an idea.

Andy was laying her hand inside her panties, "You know sometimes when I close my eyes I can feel you under me? I can swear I feel your fingers touching my clit, making me hard as a rock. Just like now." She started to breathe heavily, "I can feel it getting swollen", and began to rub her clit with her index finger.

"Andrea, I'm begging you. Stop this right now; I'm going to hang up." Miranda Priestly never had to beg for anything. Until she marry Andy.

"If you do that I'm going to come to your office right now!" Andy warned her.

Miranda sighed, "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to love me, baby. I'm so wet, are you wet too?"

"What. Do. You. Think?" Miranda exhaled each word.

"I think you are. I would love to be inside of your legs now."

Miranda's palms started to sweat all of sudden, and she pinched her nose.

"I know you like how I scream your name when you make me come, when you have total possession of my body and soul"

"Oh God!" Miranda whimpered, she did still not believe what Andrea was trying to do in her working hour.

"I'm teasing the entrance of my pussy, wishing you were here to see what you do to me." Andy´s voice was becoming husky with arouse. "How many fingers you want to put in me?"

"Its official, you are completely out of your mind." Miranda murmured.

"You're right, I am. You always do this to me." Her breathing increases on the phone with the sensation of her fingers entering her core, "I'm putting two fingers inside but I know you want more, don't you?"

"Possibly." Miranda said like nothing was happening at the other line of the phone.

"Honey, send those people out of there now please, I want you to make me come."

Miranda took the phone out of her ear and looked to her employees, attempting to look professional as they pretended to work and cleared her throat.

"This is a very important call that may take a while. I'll call you back in later. Now leave." She ordered.

In twenty seconds Miranda was alone and already sitting on the small couch in her office.

"You are insane, you will be my end."

Andy laughed softly, "I will be your forever, never your end. Now tell me, are two fingers good? Or should I use more?" She continued to move in and out of her slicked core.

"It's fine." Miranda relaxed leaning back at the couch.

"Tell me if you're wet, do I make you wet baby? Or is Miranda Priestley in total control of her body?"

"Yes and no."

"Can you know by my voice how much I want you with me? How much I want my fingers to be your fingers, moving in and out of me, covered in my juices, in my scent? Oh, I smell so good, you make me smell so good. I wish you could see what you do to me."

"Yes, me too." Miranda said, closing her eyes, captive under Andy´s words.

"I need your mouth in here too, sucking me, licking me, teasing me, eating me."

Miranda was losing her mind with all the things Andy is making her feel. "Oh, God, Andrea."

"Shh, honey, Emily and Sarah are just outside. Should I stop and not disturb you anymore?" Andy asked with a smile already knowing that Miranda would never tell her to stop.

"No, I want you to finish what you've started." She was feeling hard to breathe by now.

"Ah, you mean you want finish to fucking me?" She thrust a little harder.

"Yes."

"You want me to scream your name?"

"Yes, God, I need you."

"You like having your fingers deep in me, sucking on me hard at the same time?"

Miranda gasped "Yes, I do."

"You like when I buck my hips against your mouth as you suck on me?"

"Yes, I do." Miranda was breathing faster at each word.

"I know you do, you want me now, baby?" Andy asked deepen her fingers inside while her thumb brushes over her clit.

"Yes I do", her answer barely audible over her arousal.

Andy's chest started to heave as she struggled to breathe, feeling her orgasm getting closer.

"Baby, I'm going to come. I'm feeling your month sucking on me," her breath heavy in Miranda's ear. "Oh, God, I'm coming, Miranda, I'm coming."

Miranda's mind went blank for a few minutes while her wife struggled to breathe normally again the other side of the line.

"Miranda?"

"Yes", her mouth dry and in need of some water.

"I gotta go now, baby." Andy said as she took her fingers out.

"What?" She sounded confused.

"I want you to spend the rest of your day thinking about me and what you do to me. Maybe this will help you get through your boring meeting later? Picture you making me come in front of you, for you and on you."

"I'm not sure that this will make me do my job as well as you do yours."

Andy giggled at her wife´s dry humor, "Thanks, honey, you were a great help, like always. I love you, have fun at work, bye", and with that, she hung up the phone.

Miranda shook her head trying to breathe normally again, "I'm ruined, I'm just ruined," she said, looking to the phone.

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6 Dessert

"**Dessert"**

Andy was late getting home that evening. She lingered for a few minutes with the girls in the TV room before running up to the master bedroom where she found that her night clothes had already been set out on the bed, right next to Miranda's. Hearing the sound of water running in the bathroom, she came in, already smiling at the thought of finding Miranda inside.

"Good evening, my love," Andy opened to door of the shower, letting the hot steam escape the shower and fill the room.

"Hi, you're late tonight." Miranda said raising an eyebrow.

"I know, I had a last minute article to write, I'm sorry," she replied, bringing Miranda close to greet her with a kiss.

"Andrea, be careful, I'm gonna make you wet," Miranda said accepting Andy's kiss with her quiet warning.

"Oh … you already did that earlier," Andy said smiling in Miranda's mouth.

Miranda broke the kiss, "You are incorrigible."

"I'm learning from the best," Andy´s eyes traced Miranda's form from top to bottom, desire evident in her gaze. "May I join you?" Her clothes already hitting the floor as she pulled them from her body.

"We will be late, so no, you may not; I will be out in just a minute." She closed the shower door firmly.

"Party pooper," Andy whined teasingly, sticking out her tongue and walking back to the bedroom.

xxxxxxx

Punctual as usual, they arrived at the benefit at 8 pm and headed directly to their table. Nigel and three other guests, previously and cautiously selected by Miranda, were already seated and waiting for them.

"Honey, I think something is wrong." Andy said looking around the room.

"What do you mean?" Miranda asked.

"I know you usually like our table in the middle of the area, not in the back." Andy informed her as she spotted Nigel.

"I changed my mind this time and asked Emily to take care of that this afternoon." Miranda said smiling politely annoyed as the photographers were taking pictures of them.

"Oh, okay."

The night was going perfect well, the dinner was being served when the first lot of pieces were put on auction. Nigel was talking happily with some pretty guy that seemed to be his prey for the night and the other guests were focused on selecting pieces for the next set of items. Andy was having some red wine with her pasta while Miranda stuck to water, enjoying her Kobe steak.

As always, Andy couldn't keep her eyes on her own plate and began to sneak bites of Miranda's meal.

"Why don't you simply order the same thing?" Miranda asked looking at Andy who tasted a piece of her steak.

"Because I like to do this," she kissed Miranda's cheek in a kind gesture and moving to her ear, "And you know that I'd rather be eating something else, something that tastes much better than food, right?"

"Really? Enlighten me please," Miranda asked, teasing Andy's calf with her bare foot.

Andy leaned forward to whisper in Miranda's ear, "Baby, don't start what you know you can't finish." She gave a joyful smile to the woman she adored with all her heart.

"Maybe… are you feeling lucky today, Mrs. Priestly?" Miranda´s hand began to move under the table, slowly lifting Andy's dress.

"Oh, God, Miranda, what are you doing?" Andy whispered.

"Have you selected any other piece you may be interesting in bidding on?" Miranda said back using her most professional tone,

Andy blushed at the feeling of Miranda's hot hand scratching her inner thigh, "Miranda, please. Not now, not here." She whimpered.

"Darling, lower your voice, people are trying to eat and pay attention to the auction."

Miranda slowly brought Andy's legs apart, never breaking eye contact with the folder of the auction items, and Andy was biting her lower lip wondering how far Miranda would be willing to go.

Miranda's hand moved a little more, closing in on her final destination.

Andy grabbed Miranda's hand, "You're going too far, people can see us."

Miranda, stone-faced: "Let it go of my hand darling… now."

Miranda almost cracked a smile when she saw the dilemma in Andy's eyes; Andy was torn between the excitement of feeling her wife's hand on her and the fear of getting caught.

"Miranda," Andy started trying to persuade her, "you can't possibly think I'll let you fuck me right here."

Miranda smiled then and turned her face towards Andy's, like she was telling her a joke, as she reached down into Andy's lace panties at last.

"You know that you want me do you so bad, right here, right now, under everyone's nose, don't you?" she asked evenly raising an eyebrow.

Andy felt Miranda's finger playing with the moisture flowed more every time Miranda touched her, even more when Miranda start to whisper in her ear.

"Miranda, as exciting as that is, I don't think this is the right place to do that. Look at my face," she discretely pointed to her face, "and my cheeks are getting hot and in a few minutes I'll be as flushed as an apple…" Just then she felt Miranda stroke the tip of her clit, "Oh, God, Miranda, stop!"

"You really want me to stop, darling?" Miranda said playfully.

"I do, stop please!" She started to breathe heavily, clenching the napkin resting in her lap, "I don't want to come here, please, I'm begging you."

"How amusing, my love," Miranda said and paused as her finger still tease Andy´s clit, "you say stop yet you spread your legs even wider and the wetness I'm feeling here says au contraire…"

With that Miranda's index finger penetrated Andy's center, slowly enjoying every sensation.

Miranda mischievously started. "Hmmm, now I understand what you were talking about earlier this afternoon, about your clitoris getting hard as a rock."

At this point, Andy had no other choice than give up and let it go. She reached for the table with her elbow and leaned her head on her hand.

Nigel, glancing around the table casually, looked toward Andy.

"Andy? Are you feeling ok?" Nigel asked with concern, "you look…odd"

Andy could only lift her head slowly, trying to find a way to answer him coherently with anything other than a moan of sensual pleasure.

Andy mumbled slowly, "Yes, Nigeeeel…. I'm … fine, … too … much …wine.. I think."

"Are you sure you're okay, honey?" Miranda faked concern as she continued stroking Andy's clit harder and harder back and forth.

"Oh God", Andy whispered, before making an attempt at normal conversation again, "Yes ….., I'm fiiiinnne."

Miranda smiled at her, "I'm pleased to hear that."

Nigel pretended not to understand what was happening and turned to face the handsome chatty guy again, ignoring Miranda as she continued to torture Andy in the most pleasurable of ways.

Andy began to whisper: "Miranda please, I won't last long. Please honey." She searched for Miranda's hand in a frustrated attempted to stop the prolonged torture.

"Am I hearing right? You want me to stop?" Miranda stopped thrusting past Andy's small lips and clit, letting her hand rest again on Andy's inner thigh.

Andy looked with desperation at Miranda, "What do you think you're doing?"

Miranda looked coyly at her. "You asked me to stop, didn't you?"

"Since when do you obey me?" Andy said not really believing Miranda had stopped.

Miranda remained impassive, "Darling, you're confusing me, two minutes ago you said you didn't want to come here but now you want me to make you come?"

"Now that you've practically ruined my underwear and my dress, you think I care? I want to come here and hard…" She leaned toward Miranda, saying the last part in her lover's ear, "…for you."

Miranda tried to hide a smile. "So you want me to continue where we left off?"

"Oh, hell, yes!" Andy said in a husky voice.

"Yes what?"

"Yes, please."

Miranda's eyes traveled the room until they came to rest on Andy's once again.

"I don't know if it's a really good idea," Miranda said in calmly tone, "because someone could take a picture and I don't think that would be good for us."

"Fuck, Miranda, I don't care if we're above the fold on page 6, I want you and I want you now." She moved Miranda's wet finger back to rest on her clitoris. Miranda felt the wetness increasing in her own center. 'Teasing Andy was always a two way street,' she thought.

"Baby, make me cum please, I can't take it anymore." Andy pleaded with a wicked grin.

Feeling sorry for her younger wife, Miranda parted Andy's small lips again and started to increase friction there, returning to her initial plan of action.

Andy ground her teeth together as she exclaimed, "Oh, God, Miranda!"

Andy's hips arched from the chair in a desperate effort to have more contact with Miranda's finger.

"I'm coming, God, Miranda." Andy whispered through her climax.

Andy started to shake, unable to control her body anymore. Miranda stopped her movements, letting Andy enjoy the waves of her orgasm. She let her hand rest on Andy's thigh, slowly caressing her comfortingly.

She gently placed a kiss on Andy's arm. "Breathe, honey, breathe." Miranda whispered wickedly.

Miranda discreetly brought her very wet finger to her lips and licked it clean.

"You're crazy, you know that?" Andy had finally calmed down enough to allow a normal conversation again.

Miranda smiled tenderly, "I know," she touched Andy's chin, "and that's why you love me."

Andy kissed Miranda's cheek, "Indeed."

The intimate moment was interrupted by Greg Hill, Andy's boss.

"Sorry to bother you—Oh, hello Miranda, hope you're having a good time." Greg smiled at Miranda.

"Hello Greg, I'm having a wonderful night, you have no idea." She replied and looked over Andy.

"Andy, I need you." Greg focused on Andy now, "the host of the auction is suddenly not feeling well and I need you to present the last items, ok? You have 5 minutes. And nice to see you again, Miranda." He turned to leave.

"I'm screwed", Andy said shaking her head in complete disbelief while Miranda muffled a laugh, "I don't think I'll be able to move for the next couple of hours."

Miranda sipped on her water. "Well, you have precisely five minutes. That will be more than enough time. And now you know what I suffer at work when you start your witty little games." She moved closer to Andy's ear, "Two can play that game my sweet, adored wife," and kissed her earlobe.

"You are wicked, you planned this the whole day, didn't you?" She placed a quick kiss on Miranda's mouth.

The waitress arrived at their table to see how their night was going. "Mrs. Priestly, do you want any more wine?"

Andy murmured into Miranda's ear, "A bucket of ice, please."

"Excuse me?" the waitress asked was totally lost.

"Nothing thanks, I'm good." Andy said smiling.

The waitress turned his attention to Miranda. "And you Mrs. Priestly, anything more? Any dessert?"

Miranda smiled devilishly at Andy. "No, thank you," she said, meaning behind each word, "I've already had my dessert."

FIN.


	7. Chapter 7 I didn't meant to hurt you

"**I didn't meant to hurt you, but I did"**

Andy was in a whirlwind of multitasking in her office at the Mirror. She was trying to finish her articles for tomorrow's deadline, when her phone rang.

"Hi Nate." Andy greeted as she glanced at the caller-ID display.

"Hey there. Are we set for tomorrow?" Nate asked.

"Yes we're all set. I can't wait. I'll send you a text tomorrow telling you when the house will be available just for us."

"Ok, but I can call you instead tomorrow." Nate said, dealing with a saucepan full of salmon in front of him.

"No, I don't want to risk Miranda finding out about it. Let me call you, okay?"

"It's a deal. See you tomorrow then, bye."

"Bye", Andy said smiling as she hangs up the phone.

**-NEXT DAY IN THE MORNING-**

Miranda was reviewing the Book when her phone rings.

"Hello." Miranda said without paying much attention.

"Hello, this is Andy Priestly, I would like to talk with the love of my life."

"Humm...what do you want?" Miranda said, faking annoyance.

"Miranda, you are so anti-romantic..." Andy laughed.

"How is your day going, Mrs. Priestly?" Miranda smiled shaking her head slightly.

"It's going well. I have some work to do and I think I will be home around seven...maybe. How's yours?"

"No major incompetence to fix so far. Do you think you can stop by so we can have lunch together?" Miranda asked licking her elegant fingertip and flipping a page of the Book.

"I don't think so my love. I have that Harlem slumlord article to draft. I don't think I'll be able to leave the office at all today. I'm sorry."

"Its ok darling, I'll see you later then."

"For sure. Love you. Bye." Andy said.

Why can she not stop smiling? "Ditto, bye."

XXXXXXX

Around one that afternoon, Andy arrived at Dalton and proceeded to the main office to sign the girls out. She required their unique twin assistance to put their plan into action.

"Hey girls." Andy bear-hugged them both as soon as they stepped inside the office.

"Hi Andy, I'm so excited! Is everything going ok?" Caroline asked.

"Yes. Nate is joining us at home. I already called Joanna and told her she can go home for the day. Let's get going." Andy finished as she guided them to the car.

**-Miranda's office 3 pm-**

"Emily... call Ducasse and make a reservation for eight tonight. Then call the Mirror and find out what time Andrea will be free. I can't reach her on her phone," Miranda softly demanded from her chair.

"Right away Miranda." Emily answered already pressing the appropriate speed dial numbers on her desk phone.

Emily called the restaurant and made the reservations. She then proceeded to call Andy and within a second she is talking to someone at the Mirror. Who had had no idea what he was getting himself into by answering the phone. He'll soon regret being such a nice guy.

"What do you bloody mean by, 'she isn't there'?" Emily asked edgily.

"As I said lady, she didn't come to work today," Ronald answered quietly.

"Is there any other person with a functioning brain that I can speak with?" Emily slammed her eyes shut in frustration.

"Hang on." Ronald said and whispering, 'bitch.' He spotted Julian and smiles. "Hey Julian! Line 2, pick it up!"

"Hello..." Julian greeted.

"I'm calling from Miranda Priestley's office and would like to speak with Andy Priestly." Emily said in her usual snobbish work tone.

"Sorry miss, Andy called in early to inform us that she wouldn't be making it into the office today, she is working from home."

"Are you positively sure about that?" Emily asked anxious already.

"Yes, I work for her, I should know." Julian said trying not to break his concentration from the ample workload Andy had given him.

"Thank you." Emily disconnected the line and spent several long moments trying to breath. For some odd reason air wasn't reaching her lungs. Sarah noticed Emily's abnormally pale cheeks—worse then usual—and stops herself from rushing over to her 'boss'. It looked as if Emily were about to faint.

"What? Who died?" Sarah asked as she approached Emily's desk.

"No one...yet..." she whispered to herself. "And I hope I'm not the next in line." Emily then looks up at Sarah's inquisitive face. "Andy didn't show up at work today."

"So...she took the day off, what's wrong with that?" Sarah asked raising an eyebrow.

Emily rolled her eyes. "She told Miranda that she wasn't going to be leaving the office. And I'm not going inside that office! Say to 'El Diablo' that her wife may, just may have lied to her. YOU, go in there and tell her."

"Me?" Sarah pointed to herself. "Not even if you offer to triple my paycheck." She finished escaping back to the comfort and safety of her chair.

"Oh god, damn Andy! I'm too young to die." Emily took a deep breath. She was about to have a panic attack. "Bloody hell..." She stood up and cautiously moved from around her desk, "after more than a year of peace, the 'inferno' will start again, I can't believe this is happening!"

Emily looked at Sarah for the last time with pleading eyes, like she was doing a silent prayer, before walking into the dragon's den.

"Miranda..." Emily said as she entered the room slowly as if her life depended on her cautious approach.

Miranda kept her attention on her laptop screen. "I don't have all day Emily, what do you want?"

"I couldn't find Andy." Emily then adds, "...yet."

"What do you mean?"

"I called the Mirror and they said she didn't come to work today. That she's working from home." Emily felt her heart skip a beat with each word.

Miranda finally raised her eyes to look at Emily. "That's all..." she waved to her to get the hell out of her sight.

Miranda turned her chair to face the window, crossed her legs and looked out onto the bright New York skyline. A thousand thoughts raced through her mind as she picked up her cell phone to make a call.

**-Sachs-Priestly townhouse-**

Andy, Nate and the twins were in the spacious, designer kitchen cooking the most exquisite French menu they could come up with. Well, technically only Nate was cooking the exquisite meal. Andy and the girls were just pretending to help. They were busy with the task of tickling each other and making a mess in the kitchen. Yes, definitely helping.

"If I knew the kind of help the three of you would give me, I would've said no to this invitation." Nate pointed out, expertly slicing the onions for a cream-based sauce.

"Ahh Nate you know you are having fun with three girls around you, serving you and making you laugh. Best entertainment you've had in years, I'm sure." Andy said giggling.

"Serving me?" Nate's expression was incredulous.

"Hey! We gave you water and crackers, didn't we?" Cassidy asked in a serious tone and then chucked.

"I see you are a smart ass too..." He states before throwing flour at Cassidy, who screamed when the white pillowy dust covered her face. The four of them were laughing when the house phone started to ring.

"I got it!" Caroline announced as she moved to answer the phone.

"No no…" Andy thought quickly, "What if it's your mother? Let the voice mail get it."

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Caroline stepped back into the group, with a shrug of her shoulders.

Five minutes later Andy's cell starts to ring.

"I bet is Miranda, I have to answer, you three be quiet!" Andy picked up the phone and cleared her throat before flipping the cell open. "Hi baby, how are you?"

"I'm alright…", Miranda said and paused. "…so far. You?"

"I'm fine. Thousand of things to do, I'm tired already."

"Really? You shouldn't work that hard." Miranda said trying to analyze Andy's voice over the phone.

"I know but I don't mind cuz I know you will give me the best back massage ever tonight." She glanced sideways at the twins and Nate who were all making silly over the top kissy faces at her.

"Sure..." Time to get straight to business. "So will you be staying at the Mirror until late?"

"Not really..." What was that she was detecting in Miranda's voice? Andy shrugged, it was probably nothing. "I should be home by six-thirty. I gotta go now honey...," Andy was trying not to laugh as the three eavesdroppers snicker at her.

"Alright. See you tonight then." Miranda hung up, not knowing exactly what to think anymore. One thing was certain: Andrea was certainly lying to her. The only question was why?

**-Sachs- Priestly townhouse 6:30-**

Miranda entered the house and noticed that all of the lights on the first floor were dimmed. Andy stood up from the small sofa in the den and walked to the foyer to welcome her.

"Hi my love." Andy greeted before kissing Miranda, who didn't kiss her back.

"So, how was work today?" Miranda asked staring intently at her wife.

There it was again. That edge in Miranda's voice. Andy muddled through her confusion and smiled at Miranda. "Ah, it was ok. Tough, but ok. I finished ahead of my deadline."

Miranda's eyes were roaming over Andy's face, trying desperately to find a reason to believe her.

"I'm going to wash my hands. When I return we need to talk." Miranda said coldly.

"Sure, I have a surprise for you." Andy smiled as she watched Miranda walk away.

Miranda went to the den bathroom and the first thing she noticed was a watch on the sink. It was too large to be Andy's. At a closer inspection she noticed it was a man's brand. This small mechanical piece of disgusting metal was the final piece she needed to finish the puzzle she didn't know she was even solving. Putting all the pieces together, she felt like she was punched brutally in the stomach. All her doubts now seemed to come to the surface, and were finally proved justified. She took the watch in her hand and felt the walls of the bathroom moving in on her. Why couldn't she breathe? Why was the air so thin? She needed air!

Miranda sat on the toilet seat, and bent over, air finally reaching her lungs. After a few moments she sat back up and tried to collect her thoughts. Was Andrea lying to her? Was Andrea cheating—how much she loathed that word—on her? All the promises, all the passion, their life, love...it couldn't all be a lie, could it? She needed the truth! She deserved the truth! She would get it, she was Miranda Priestly and no one lied to her and got away with it. No matter whose heart would break, she would be told the truth!

Miranda glanced at her reflection in the mirror, took in a few cleansing breaths in an effort to think straight again, to stop her racing heart, to take back control of her emotions. With one final glance at her appearance in the reflection of the mirror she turned and left the bathroom.

Andy was on the phone, waiting for her close to the den.

"Baby, I have to go now. Bye." Andy hurriedly hung up the phone. She smiled at Miranda. "Hey honey."

"Andrea, who was on phone?" Miranda asked as she walked back.

"Cassidy," Andy answered moving closer to Miranda.

For every step Andy took forward Miranda stepped back. "Where are my children?"

"They went to a friend's house to watch last night's episode of Ugly Betty. I told Nil to wait and bring them back after some snacks with their friends."

"And why was I not informed?"

"I didn't think it was necessary. They asked me and I let them go, is there a problem?" Andy honestly didn't understand the reason for all of the sudden questions.

Miranda wasn't angry about Andy's decision about the girls. She encouraged and respected the fact that Andrea had all the autonomy to make decisions regarding her girls.

"No there is not, but they are my children and I would like to be informed when and where they are going when it's this late at night."

"Miranda it's barely seven o'clock. They'll be home in less than one hour, don't worry."

"Don't worry? I believe I have some reasons to worry." Miranda snapped back.

"Why? They're not alone."

"Andrea" Miranda was becoming more impatient by the second. "I will ask this only once. Where were you this afternoon?"

Andy didn't want to lie but she couldn't tell the truth yet, not yet. She hadn't even revealed her surprise yet. Nate had worked so hard on it, after all. Why ruin all that hard work?

"I already told you. Working, why are you acting like this? Did something happen?"

"Besides you fuc... seeing someone else behind my back? I don't think so."

Miranda could not allow herself to think that her wife, the only person she ever gave herself completely to, could do this to her and saying—what she'd already done with her secret lover—would be too much right now. She was barely able to contain herself at the moment.

"What?" Andy nearly choked. "Behind your what?" Andy couldn't understand what Miranda was trying to get at.

"I'm anything but stupid, so please stop." Miranda said with a sarcastic expression.

"Really Miranda, I don't get it."

"Stop it! Stop the performance!" Miranda´s features were hard as a rock. "How long have you been seeing him, hmm? Did you have sex with him here? In our bed? Or were you in such a hurry that you couldn't wait to get there?" There were no tears in her eyes, damn it! There just weren't! That burning sensation was due to something else. Fuck, she would NOT let them fall!

"Miranda stop, you don't know what you are talking about!" Andy said shaking her head at the absurd suggestions.

"Don't I? Since when? Tell me! Why did you give Joanna the afternoon off? So you could be with this man? Do you miss being with a man? Is it better?"

Andy thought she was having a nightmare, this wasn't happening. Tears burned at the back of her eyes. This wasn't happening! "Miranda, stop saying these things, you'll regret them."

"I already regret a lot of things." She said grimly.

Andy's tears were falling freely down her checks. How could Miranda's words hold such venom?

She couldn't possibly be referring to them. "Us? You don't mean that..." Andy says, shaking her head vehemently.

"Why did you do this? Am I not enough for you?" Miranda asked exhaling heavily.

"I didn't do anything, baby, believe me, I love you!" Andy tried to reach for Miranda, to hold her, to make her understand, but Miranda only backed away, avoiding her touch.

"Andrea..." She lifts up the watch, allowing Andy to see it for the first time as it hung from her fingertips. "To whom does this belong?"

Andy immediately recognizes Nate's watch. She gave it to him, years ago.

"Where did you find that?" Andy tried to reach for the watch.

Miranda moved away. "In the bathroom."

Damn it! He must have forgotten it in the bathroom when he was washing his hands. "Miranda I can explain! Please, let me explain! This isn't what you think! Nate was only here for a favor."

"Nate?" How could this get any worse? "As in your ex-boyfriend? I can picture the kind of favor he was doing for you. That explains so much now, how could you do this? To me, to us, to my girls!" Miranda´s voice conveyed exactly how hurt she was…she never raised her usual cool octave, but tonight was a far cry from routine.

Andy felt her breath catch painfully as a sob immediately racked her body. She couldn't handle this anymore. How could Miranda be this cruel...it wasn't what she thought! She needed to let her explain!

"Miranda, please baby, let me explain..." Andy would fall to her knees, she would. Just give her the chance.

"No. Nothing that you can say will ever explain or make me feel less betrayed than I feel right now. I was wrong about you, I thought you loved me, but I was obviously mistaken. You are nothing more than another disappointment."

"Miranda, don't continue with this." Screw begging. She'd done nothing wrong! "Or we'll get to a point of no return." Andy warned as she squared her shoulders. Since giving into Miranda didn't work, maybe fighting back would.

"I don't care anymore, unfortunately I was not able to see your true colors before we got married. I hope your 'mind blowing sex'..." God how disgusting! "...was worth losing me."

Andy blindly wiped her eyes and shook her head. She needed to get out! Now! "I'm gonna take a walk for a few minutes and when I come back we will sit and talk and you will listen and let me explain, understood?"

"I don't think so." Miranda wanted to laugh, was she trying to give her orders? "Get the hell out of my house. Do you understand? Now!"

How was she supposed to endure this? The hard words, the insults, the accusations? Andy not knowing what to do, and at the moment not really caring anymore passed by Miranda, grabbed her keys, cell phone and bag. Before she walked out the door she turned and took a final look at Miranda's back.

"Happy anniversary, Miranda." Andy slammed the door behind her, as her feet touched the sidewalk she felt her heart break into a thousand pieces.

Miranda could barely move. She slowly sank onto the couch in the den and allowed the tears to wash away her pain. If only they could.

**-Sachs- Priestly townhouse 8:10 pm- **

When the girls walked into the house, they were greeted by absolute silence. Cassidy and Caroline walked towards the dining room to see how things were going—and to see if they could have some of the dessert they had been craving since they watched Nate prepare it—only to see their mother, alone in the dark den. Cassidy stopped at the doorway while Caroline passed by, unaware her mother was in the den and not in the dining room celebrating.

"Mom, what happened? Why are you in here? Where's Andy?" Cassidy couldn't understand why her mother was there by herself.

Miranda wiped her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to be strong around her daughter. "She's gone."

"Gone? What do you mean gone? Work thing? Weren't you supposed to be celebrating?"

Caroline walked back to the den. "So Cass, dessert?"

"Nope Caroline, something went wrong." She informed her sister.

Miranda couldn't face her girls. She kept her head down.

"Mom, tell us what happened," Cassidy asked in a pleading tone.

"I don't think I have the strength to remember everything that occurred tonight."

"Mom please…help us understand. Where is Andy?" Caroline tried now.

Finding herself breathless again she started. "She's cheating on me. She brought a man here today and, and..." She couldn't even trust herself to find the right words to continue.

"Yes...Nate, and?" Cassidy asked confused.

"How do you know that Cassidy?" Miranda asked her full focus on her child now.

"We were here today too mom." Cassidy said.

"Mom, what did you do?" Caroline looked worriedly at her sister and then back at her mother.

"I called here today three times and no one answered. I called her and she said she was working and she was not there. I called Joanna and she said Andrea gave her the rest of the day off. I found a man's watch in the bathroom and she couldn't explain why, what should I think?"

"I don't know mom, maybe that she was trying to make you a surprise for your wedding anniversary? We spent the entire afternoon here cooking with Andy and Nate. About the explanation...did you even let her explain?" Cassidy asked raising an eyebrow exactly like her mother. Both twins were ridiculously wise beyond their age.

"Mom, come with us..." Caroline took hold of Miranda's hand and guided her into the dining room.

As they walked in Miranda had to admit the room looked impeccable. The table was set with their best China and champagne chilled in a silver ice bucket. A single red rose graced Miranda's plate and the iPod player on the side table was frozen on pause, waiting to be activated.

Cassidy looked at her mother. "Nate was here to cook the French meal you like mom. Andy wanted you to think she did all this."

Miranda gasped so loud she shocked herself. "God, what have I done?"

**-Nate's apartment-**

Miranda rang the bell and waited for an answer. As soon as Nate opened the door, she stormed inside, unwelcomed—as if she was the owner of the place.

"I was kind of expecting you. Andy called me a few minutes ago to tell me what happened."

"I know what you are trying to do with your gentle charming help. I'm warning you, it won't work. Andrea is mine, she is my wife and you are never, ever going to take her away from me." Miranda cold voice froze the room at once.

As Miranda finished her tirade a woman in a fluffy robe walked cautiously into the living room.

"I'm sorry, Roberta this is Miranda Priestly. Mrs. Priestly this is my girlfriend and this", Nate caressed the woman's belly, "is my son, Jason."

"Nice to meet you." Roberta said with a shy smile.

Miranda found herself stunned beyond words...again. "Ahh nice to meet you, too."

"Honey go back to bed, I will be there in a few."

"Alright..." she stared at Miranda for a moment. "Goodnight." She finished and left the room.

Nate looked once again at Miranda. "Back to your comment. Even if I wanted to do that, which I don't, I wouldn't be successful because for all the time I spent with Andy and your children today I could see how madly in love she is with you."

Miranda searched Nate's eyes for any sign of falseness and found none.

"I love her too." Miranda simply said.

"Are you sure? You think after all you said to her, you love her? You don't treat someone you love like that. A better question, do you respect her? How can you love someone and do what you did?" he raised his voice a little at the end.

"How dare you say these things to me?" Miranda's voice instantly dropped to the arctic level again.

"How dare you hurt someone like Andy? A person totally devoted to you! You were cruel, and hurtful to the one person that loves you more then anything in this world." He ignored the icy glare and barged on as if he didn't feel an ounce of intimidation from the woman before him. "Maybe if you could stop for just one minute and realize the world doesn't spin around your bellybutton, you would see that Andy would never cheat on you or be able to break your trust or your heart."

Nate started to pace, needing to divert his anger somehow other then hitting the woman in front of him. After all he was a gentleman, and gentlemen didn't hit women. No matter how much they may seem to deserve it.

"You have the most faithful, honest and loving person by your side and still you can't see or value that? What is wrong with you?" Blue eyes burned into the second set of blue ones in the room.

"I know what I did and I'm destroyed inside, so don't expect your speech about pain to even touch upon the pain I feel right now. You know nothing about me or my feelings for her." Miranda never broke the gaze as she spoke. "I know she may never believe in me again but I will do everything in my power to make her happy and to give her everything she needs."

"Andy doesn't need more than your love to be happy Miranda. She is happy..." Nate sat next to Miranda, on the couch. "Her smile is full of joy now, and I've never truly seen her that way, not even when she was with me." It was painful to him to finally have to admit that truth. "for all of the time we spent cooking, which for your information was four hours, she only talked about you in a loving way. It was so sweet that I thought I was about to fall into a diabetes coma right there." He smiled at his own joke. "I was watching her with your girls, they seem very happy and that feeling applies to Andy as well. She loves them very much." He paused. "She'll be an amazing mother someday."

"Yes, she will. She is wonderful with my girls and they love her so much as well." And she might have ruined everything.

"I was a fool to let her go. To not fight for her when I had the chance. Don't make the same mistake I did," he advised her.

"I was so harsh with her today. I hurt her so much and I wanted to hurt her..." her voice briefly cracked as she tried to continue speaking. "So she could feel what I was feeling, in pain. I don't think she will ever forgive me, she is not even taking my calls now." I don't know if I'll ever forgive myself.

"She loves you, say sorry and she will forgive you. She has an amazing heart. It's not able to hold anger for long."

"I love her too, more than I will ever be able to show to her, she is my angel." Miranda softened as her own words sink into her mind and heart.

"Yes you can. She wouldn't be with you if she thought otherwise. And yes, she is an angel, but she is human too, with feelings." He smiled softly at Miranda—the dragon lady—who he couldn't believe he was having a heart to heart with. He would never even bet on it happening a year ago. "I think it's time for you to go home and talk to your" he paused rolling his eyes, "wife."

Miranda stood up without further instruction. As she reached the door she turned back and considered Nate with her cool eyes.

"You forgot this at my house." She tossed Nate his watch. "Thank you and I'm sorry." Did she just apologize to him? This night was full of firsts.

"Thank you for returning it." Nate caught the watch and nodded. "And you're welcome."

"Maybe when things get back to normal..." she paused, "IF they get back to normal, you and your family can have dinner with us." She smiled shyly, odd she wasn't particularly sure she liked this man yet.

"I would like that too," Nate couldn't believe he just received an invitation to dinner with Miranda Priestly. This night couldn't get more bizarre. "Take care Miranda."

"You as well." She answered leaving the small apartment in a flurry of exotic perfume and stark white hair.

Miranda settled into the backseat of the Mercedes and leaned back onto the leather seat.

"Where to Miranda?" Roy asked closing his door.

"Just drive." Miranda answered tiredly.

Roy drove for what seemed to be a half an hour in sepulchral silence. When his cell went off he quickly read the text message that informed him where he was suppose to bring Mrs. Priestly. He parked by the house, causing Miranda to wake from her deep thoughts.

"Roy, I didn't say for you to come back home." Miranda said icily.

"The girls are worried, you should get inside."

Miranda only took her purse and got out of the car.

"Go home." Miranda ordered. Roy nodded, knowing he'd be receiving a phone call from the girls if he was needed at any other time tonight.

Miranda stepped into the house and walked through the halls feeling as if she were a ghost. She wanted to forget about today, a day that was supposed to be a reminder of one of the happiest days of her life. But it seemed since Andy arrived and took residence up in her life everything turned into complete and utter fiascos. She heard the sound of cutlery coming from the kitchen and went to investigate further. She found her girls enjoying what was obviously supposed to be her and Andy's dessert.

"At least someone is happy in this house." Miranda sighed as she moved to stand by her children at the kitchen island.

"Mom, go to your room." Cassidy said sticking a spoon full of desert into her mouth.

"I don't think I can sleep there tonight." Miranda sadly admitted.

She didn't really want to lie alone in the bed that brings to her heart and mind the presence of her wife next to her, who wouldn't be there—because of her.

"Mom, enough of wrong moves for today, go to your room, Andy is waiting for you." Caroline informed, smiling as her mother dashed out of the room.

Miranda ran to her bedroom in what had to be only two seconds. But she stopped by the door praying for courage to move in and she did. Andy was sitting on the lounge chair with only the night stand lamp on. When she heard the doorknob turn she sat straight up again, preparing herself.

"Hi" Miranda moved into the room and softly clicked the door closed behind her.

"Hi. I see you know what truly happened today."

"Yes I know. More than anything I'm sorry for what I did, I'm truly sorry..." Miranda tried to apologize but Andy cut her off.

"What if the girls hadn't been there? Hadn't told you what really happened? Then what? I would've been paying and continually accused for something I didn't do and you didn't even give me the chance to explain!"

"I was so upset, unsure, I just wasn't thinking, I..."

Andy raised her hand as she cut Miranda off once again. "Yes you were. You were thinking that you needed to protect yourself. Not thinking about us. And we should always come first... at least I thought we should have...by now." Andy finished lowering her voice.

Miranda closed the distance between them and sat at the end of the bed, facing Andy. She kept her mouth shut as she waited for Andy to continue.

"I'm not your Emily anymore Miranda. This was so much worse. The things you did to me today, not even the lowest and creepiest person alive deserved. At least criminals always have the benefit of the doubt. You didn't even give me that!" Andy tried desperately not to laugh at the irony.

"I know. I have no excuse for what I did. I was vicious and insensible and I'm sorry. I was afraid of losing you. Afraid to consider that my wife was having an affair. I'm not trying to justify my actions because I may never be able too. I just want you to try to put yourself in my position."

"You were afraid of losing me and yet you asked me to leave YOUR house. It's a bit ambiguous, don't you think?" Andy asked dryly.

Andy kept her eyes fixed on Miranda's sad blue ones.

"When I accepted your proposal, for us to get married, I did so because I was a hundred percent sure to whom I belong, even after not having been in many relationships. I knew from the bottom of my heart you are the one, my one, I've never felt so right. My heart has never been so light and full at the same time."

"You are my one too..." Miranda frantically tried to grab at the straws Andy was throwing at her.

"Let me talk please. Because I'm in so much pain right now, that I think I will burst if I don't say everything that is hurting inside of me." She started to tear up.

"Go ahead." Miranda felt her heart ache seeing the pain in Andy's beautiful eyes, the pain she caused.

"This ring Miranda..." Andy held her slender wrist as she looks at her ring finger and the ring gracing it. "It's not only a symbol of matrimony. I don't need a ring to feel committed to you. For me it has a different significance." She slid her wedding ring off of her finger and held it up in the soft light to show Miranda.

Miranda's blood pressure speeding up made her cheeks flush. Worried over what Andy's act could be suggesting.

"This circle means something to me. That we're inside of it, we are the circle. We're protected and no one from the outside can break that apart, except if one of us wants to get out of it. Is that what you want Miranda? For one of us to leave?" Andy looked up at Miranda, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"No!" Miranda choked out. "It's not!" She firmly says.

"What do we have written inside of our rings, Miranda?"

Miranda knew the words by heart. "Endless love and respect."

"So cliché right?" Andy gave her a sad smile, "But I meant it. I love and respect you and our family."

Andy stood up and walked over to the bed and bent down on her knees in front of Miranda. She opened Miranda's hand placing her wedding ring in her palm before closing her hand again, making Miranda close her eyes.

"Look at me please." Andy asked forcing Miranda to face her again.

Miranda opened her eyes and Andy is almost surprised to see unshed, shining tears in the crystalline blue depths.

"So...if you think—with all your heart—that what happened today...the things you said to me, the way you humiliated me, the way you made me feel so", she paused. "cheap, will ever happen again...then we are over." Andy stood up. "The decision is yours."

Miranda swiftly grabbed Andy's hand, afraid she might walk away. She opened her hand, took Andy's shining ring between her fingers, brought it to her mouth, and kissed it before she slipped it back onto Andy's finger.

Andy stared into Miranda's eyes feeling the tears slipping past her eyes again. "You hurt me so much..." she whispered not able to contain the uncontrollable sobs anymore.

"I know. I'm so sorry." Miranda carefully took Andy in her arms, finally letting her own tears fall as well.

They moved onto the bed and lied down beside each other. As they held each other time passed, seemingly passing forever while they tried to comfort each other through the sense of touch. They allowed their warmth and closeness to take away all the pain. Miranda gently stroked Andy's back while Andy's head lied across her chest.

"I love you, so damn much that it hurts sometimes." Miranda finally broke the silence. "I was so scared, so desperate, I didn't know what to think or do, the contemplation of losing you is just excruciating. I can't lose you. I need you like I need air to breathe and that recognition, terrified me."

The thought of how many times she had almost lost the ability to breath today didn't escape her recognition either.

Andy was caressing Miranda's forearm with her fingertips. "I love you too, you will never lose me Miranda because there is no other person I want to be with."

"I'm sorry, I'm so very sorry." She tightened her grip around Andy. "I think jealousy made me blind and..." she paused to choose the right word. "...stupid."

"I'm sorry too. I should have told you Nate was coming over. I didn't want to spoil your surprise. Look how that ended." Andy sighed in disappointment.

"No, you shouldn't. He is a friend of yours and this is your house too. You have every right to bring whoever you want in, and say or demand whatever you want too. Even to the girls and I have to respect your individuality, it's just that..." She stopped to collect her thoughts. "…it killed me. The thought of losing you to someone else. Especially your ex."

"Baby, if that was the case I would be madly jealous about you. You don't think I notice people's eyes on you? My desire is to punch them in the eye, but I don't, and you know why?" Andy didn't wait for the answer. "First, because I love you and second because I trust you. I know you belong to me. You should know that and more, you should know me better by now."

"I know that, I just thought Nate was still in love with you. And—I hate to admit it—you had a history."

"You're right, we HAD a history, I'm writing the most important history of my life with you and our family now." She lifted her head from Miranda's chest and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "and don't you dare doubt that again."

"I won't.", Miranda whispered into her mouth.

Andy came to rest her head on Miranda's chest for a few more minutes.

"Are you hungry?" Andy asked.

"A little, are you?"

"Starving."

Miranda started to move away from Andy's body.

"Where are you going?" Andy asked.

"To get something for you to eat."

"No, I don't want to move from here..." Andy said not letting Miranda break their embrace.

"I need to use the bathroom and I will just get something for us to eat. I know you will not be able to sleep with an empty stomach growling..." she said smiling as she placed a soft kiss on Andy's cheek.

Miranda moved to the bathroom and once she stepped inside an enormous feeling of guilt poured into her heart. The bathroom had a trail of crimson rose petals that started a silky path from the door to the Jacuzzi. An unbelievable amount of candles were scattered around the room and were already burned to their stubs. When she came back she looked at Andy and mouthed, "I'm sorry" as she sat by Andy's side.

"It's ok, love." She took Miranda's hand in hers, "Let's try to forget about today ok? Now go fetch me something to eat." Andy playfully ordered.

Miranda smiled brightly. "Yes, ma'am."

Miranda went downstairs and made a tray with little things for them to eat including a very small piece of the dessert the twins had left them—by a miracle—and went back to their bedroom. Miranda held the single red rose between her fingers and handed it to Andy as she sat down on the bed.

"This is yours..." Andy said as she accepts the rose.

"You are the most precious rose in my life garden so you can take this single one." Miranda whispered as she bends down to kiss Andy. "I love you and I'm sorry."

"I love you more", Andy kissed her wife back, "and you don't have to say sorry anymore. I know you are, now let's take a shower and come back to eat."

They took a shower together, holding each other trying to let the water wash away the grime of the day. To let the drain swallow all the stress and pain of their day. After they dried off they were able to get back to their meal and devoured the delicious fare within moments. As the food disappeared they idly chat with each other. Soon they were lying back in bed with Miranda comfortably snuggling into Andy's awaiting arms under the covers.

"I promise not to be jealous over your past anymore." Miranda said after a quiet measure of time.

Andy looked directly into Miranda's eyes. "Miranda I'm yours, and personally I don't care if you slept with hundreds of men before, you are mine now and that's what really matters."

Miranda laid her head on Andy's chest. "Just for the record, I haven't slept with hundreds of men." Her comment made Andy laugh softly.

"I'm so sorry for ruining your surprise dinner."

"The dinner was only the first part of the surprise. I had other and much more important things planned."

"The bathtub?" Miranda smiled while wiggling her eyebrows.

Andy laughed softly. "No," she said and bit her lower lip.

"Where is it then?" Miranda looked again into Andy's brown eyes.

"Miranda, I love you, so much", Andy caressed Miranda's face. "You know that right?"

"I do and I love you with all of my heart..." she kissed Andy's palm.

"I was thinking..." Andy paused and bit her bottom lip once more. "I want to have a child you with. I want us to have a Sachs-Priestly baby." She smiled timidly. "What do you think?"

Miranda only smiled at the beautiful woman in front of her and brought her lips to cover Andy´s full ones. She placed all her passion and love into the kiss. Absolutely confident that it will answer Andy's question.

FIN.


	8. Chapter 8 Misery loves company

"**Misery loves company"**

"Try it, I think you should try it. You will love it and Miranda will eat you alive." This is how peer pressure convinced me to try the Brazilian Full wax. Lily, Sarah and Doug said I would feel lighter. But I don't think hair weighs that much anyway. Lily gave me the name of the woman who was a goddess in art of waxing. They told me Miranda would love the surprise and that I would want to be that way forever, hairless. And I asked about the pain and they deceived me saying was a pain that I could stand. But I would never, I repeat, never in my wildest dream be ready for what was behind of that pornography, gynecologist, esthetic, industry called WAXING SERVICES.

"Hello, this is Andy Priestly, I would like to make an appointment with Salma."

"And which of her services are you interested in?"

"I want the Brazilian wax."

"Partial or full?"

Then I stopped, partial? Full? What the hell? There were choices? Then I figured that if I was willing enough to try, I might as well go all the way, right?

"Full"

"Ok, Mrs. Priestly, how about tomorrow afternoon around, say, 2 pm. Is that ok for you?"

"Perfect."

When the day arrived I had a light meal, not knowing what I was about to get into. I put my D&G suit with silk la Perla thong and made my way to the salon. Salma was waiting for me when I got there, a beautiful woman with long legs, skinny. She was really beautiful and I thought to myself, "Great. There's no way I am gonna end up, looking like her. She asked me to follow her back towards the work rooms. We went from the reception of the beauty parlour into a long, open room. One side wall, the other side wall of white curtains and behind them I could hear some groans, little screams, and some general conversation. It was kinda like being in a cross between Caligula and the Hostel movies. I started to feel a cold breeze going down my spine right there and I was still fully dressed. Then we arrived to our charming place; she opened the curtain for me where I found a stretcher and some accessories waiting for me.

"Honey, take off your pants and then you can lay down."

I took it off my pants and shyly lay down on the stretcher, leaving my panties on. Salma barely looked at me. From my position on the table I could see the torture equipment waiting for me. I saw weird things: a pan, a hair cut machine and a tweezers. I still can't say that word without feel my whole body shudder.

Oh, my God, this was the Hostel movie. I remember that movie because Miranda spent two days giving me the silent treatment for letting the girls watch it. Anyway, all of sudden Salma forward with a string in her hands. I, of course, pretended everything was natural and knew what she was about to do but I got surprised when she passed that thing for the inside of my underwear and tied up so she can work on me without dirt my thong too much with the wax.

"You want really short, right?" she asked and I said "Yes, exactly." Selma then left only the tiny line of my thong covering my sex. "The hairs are too high. I will have to cut a little but you won't feel any pain at all." "Oh, yeah, sure." Sure my ass. I didn't understand one thing that she was doing but I trusted her. As a journalist I should know better than to trust anyone.

After some time she came back to me, a spatula in hand covered with some kinda of viscous hot liquid. "Can you open your legs please?"

"Like this?"

"No, honey, like a butterfly, you know? Fold up your knees and bend your legs to the sides."

"Oh, spread it, right?" She laughed and I wondered why I was there again. Right then Salma passed the first surface of hot wax over my virgin groin. It felt so good, so warm, so great, that is until the she began to pull. It was quick and lethal. I thought at that time that all the skin of my body had been removed with the first quick rip of the wax strip, that only my bones remained at the stretcher. I had no courage to watch, half convinced that blood was gushing everywhere. I looked towards my purse, ready to call 911 at any moment. Anything to stop her from doing that again.

I concentrated on keeping calm, trying to convince Salma, and myself, that I was perfectly used to this. Salma asked me if everything was fine when she saw me turning purple. I had forgotten to breathe. I was afraid breathing would make it hurt even more. "Yes, I am, you?" At this she laughed again and probably thought to herself 'What a strange girl.' But of course she had learned how to be friendly and gentle to keep the clients, and this included keeping her thoughts quiet.

Still, the Medieval process continued. With each yank my desire to smack the hell out of Salma increased. I remembered Lily, Sarah and Doug's recommendations about the waxing and could only imagine that they had played some kind of sick practical joke on me. That was the only reasonable explanation for the suffering I was currently experiencing. I think people recommend the process solely to perpetuate the whole "Misery loves company" myth.

"You want to remove the hair of the lips right?"

"No, only groin, not my face." She laughed again. "No, honey, I'm talking about the lips down here." No, no, no, no. Stop this train, I want to get off. Wax the big lips? Against my better judgment, I let her. I'm already in pain and terrified; what's a little more. "Ok, remove the hair, make it worth it, please."

The technician in the next room came in to observe my situation. "Wow, that is looking fantastic but you left some hair down there." She pointed to my groin, "look closer, Salma." If I had any hair left down there it would be waving, their breath was so close. And when I say close, I mean really CLOSE. I closed my eyes, praying that this was just a nightmare. "Please, God, wake me or better yet, kill me. Kill me now, please, and let Miranda and my girls knows that I loved them."

I finally came to my senses when, in the midst of all the chit chat, I heard the one word I dreaded more than anything. Tweezers. The crazy bitch said "tweezers."

"I will use the tweezers to remove some rebel hairs that remain here, ok?" "Yeah, whatever. I can't feel anything anyway; everything is numb right now." Boy, was that a mistake. I felt every single pinch of those damn tweezers in my sore skin. I wanted to hurt Salma, I wanted to hurt her badly. And yet, little did I know, the real reason I would want to kill her hadn't even come up yet.

"Now, turn on your side, ok?"

"What?"

"You have to lie on your side so I can work inside of your thighs." Things couldn't get any worse. But still, I obeyed Salma. I turned to lay on my side and awaited new instructions.

"Hold your butt up and the back of your thong."

"What?"

"That side, hold up." I had the urge to cry, to scream. I couldn't see what Salma was seeing but I was pretty sure she had the full view of '_the blind eye_'. How many people have seen this part of me? Not my gynecologist. Not even Miranda.

Okay, I lied. Miranda has seen it and she loved it. But that's another story. I wanted to cry again, scream again; heck, I wanted to fart in her face, like I could poison her. I was thinking of Salma waking in the middle of the night, sweating like a pig with a nightmare. I imagined her husband asking "What happened, baby?" and her response, "I had another nightmare with that same client".

But again, I was quickly brought back reality. I felt the fake cozy feeling of the hot wax again on my skin; actually, in my twin peaks. I didn't know what was worse, the pain itself or the embarrassing position I found myself in. I know she must do this a thousand times per day. In fact, thinking that way made me feel even better; why she would remember me out of so many clients? And then a new thought came into my mind, do I even have hair there? I couldn't finish my thought, Salma pulled the wax and I thought my butt had left totally from my body in one big pull. For sure that is not even one little fold left in my anus to tell the story. I bit the pillow and groaned at the same time. At some point-I don't even remember when-I started to pray. "Our Father, who art in heaven, hallowed be Thy name. Thy kingdom come, Thy will be done." Again I was transported back to reality by the sweet voice of Salma telling me to "turn around on your other side."

FUCK! Why she didn't remove everything from one side? Again I turned around and held my butt cheek and then to make it worse the damn bitch from the other room came back.

"Salma can you give me some cotton?" A single tear slipped out from my eyes. This was too much pain, too much embarrassment. It doesn't even make any sense. Who was I doing this for? No one would see it, not this close, I mean. "Ok, we're done Mrs. Priestly. You can lie on your back again; I'll pass the machine over just to remove those last remaining ones since you didn't like the tweezers."

"What machine?"

"Just to do that hair here in the front. It'll feel really smooth when we're done with it" she said smiling. I was about to bite her ear off, Mike Tyson style. "Will it hurt?" What a stupid question.

"No, not at all."

"Okay, give it a go."

"Great, take off your underwear, please." It took two seconds of extreme shock before I could process the "take off your underwear" statement. How can someone say that to you without even buying you a drink first? This woman knows who my wife is, doesn't she? My jealous wife? But the shock was replaced by my total redemption. She saw everything already, front and back, up and down, side to side. What's so wrong down in my underwear? At least that part didn't hurt. Actually, I have to admit, it was kind of pleasant.

"Done, you want me to put some powder on it?"

"Yeah, sure."

"All done, now you can date all you want." Date? DATE? Miranda is not allowed to touch me until I feel this sore which means a whole year. I want revenge. But I have to say that the result is great-pretty, smooth and silky. Different than shaving, obviously. But it hurt and disturbed me a lot. I want to kill those Judases that I call my friends. I'd ask Miranda to write an article on Runway warning women of the perils this procedure involves but I know she will say her precious magazine is not the right arena for me to begin my anti-wax crusade. I want to be Camille Paglia, I want to be a feminist, I want to live and die hairy. I want a revolution against waxing, I want to protest in the streets, to fight for anti-Brazilian wax legislation. I'm even thinking about buying the www . imhairyandhappy . com domain.

And maybe I will do all that. But right now I want nothing more than go home and spend the next four days inside the Jacuzzi. As I left Salma told me she'd see me in two weeks. Yeah, right. More like two decades.

FIN


	9. Chapter 9 Who did this to you and when?

"**Who did this and when?"**

**-Next day-**

Miranda came home after dropping the twins at their father´s house. Since was their grandmother´s anniversary dinner, Jonathan had insisted that the twins were there. He promised that he would keep an eye on them and Caroline would rest most of the time and her meal would be made especially for her. Caroline was feeling much better and agreed to go.

Andy was in her office typing desperately on her article about the prison riots that she finally, after a lot of favors asked and calls, was able to do. Patricia was making her company since there was no one at home. As usual when she finishes an article, she never sits to revise, she stays up in front of her laptop reading and making eventual changes. Miranda says that it is really a disturbing habit, totally forgetting she sometimes does the same thing, especially when she goes over a designer's material.

A soft knock on the door brought Andy out of her concentration and Patricia woke from her peaceful nap.

"Am I interrupting?" a pleasant visit asked.

Andy came to meet Miranda by the door and kissed her locking her arms around Miranda's neck.

"You never interrupt me" she replied breaking the kiss before getting too heated.

"You look beautiful wearing those now" Miranda teased Andy about her new Cartier glasses.

"I don't think so, only you have the ability to look absolutely sexy using that" Andy kissed her again, " and I'm still getting used to it, feels weird, thank God is just for reading" she added making a face.

"You will, eventually. Did you finish your article?" Miranda asked her wife.

"Yes, I'm just finishing reviewing it and then I'm going to send it to my editor by email so I don't have to wake early tomorrow to do it" Andy explained walking back to her desk with Miranda right behind.

Andy was preparing the email and the final notes to her editor with Miranda´s arms around her waist, nibbling the back of her neck.

"Done" she said a few minutes later pressing the _send_ bottom of the email, "I'm all yours" she added turning to meet Miranda's blue eyes putting her glasses on the table.

"I missed you so much," Andy continued caressing Miranda's red silk nightgown, "It was a long week, with you away, this damn interview, Caroline getting sick, which by the way I was totally against her going to her dad's house, she should've have stayed with us resting at home" she finished melting into Miranda's warm embrace.

"I agree, but she was feeling better and wanted to go see her grandmother and you have the whole weekend to relax."

"Hum I don't think I'm planning to relax at all" Andy teased in a husky voice in her ear, sending chills down Miranda's spine.

"What do you have in mind?" Curiosity was one of Miranda's sins.

"You remember I have a surprise for you?"

"Where is that fabulous surprise that I don't see anywhere?" she moved her hands down Andy's cotton PJ´s, "no underwear" she said raising an eyebrow to her discovery.

"I was expecting you. But no, that's not quite the surprise, but I can say you're warm" Andy explained with a grin.

Miranda moved her hands off of her pants up to her back, bringing her body closer.

"Hum, now very cold" Andy informed.

With that Miranda put her hands down by Andy stomach back to her pants to see if she finally reaches the boiling point.

"Very warm now" Andy enlightened with a wicked smile.

As soon as Miranda got in her pants and felt the smooth skin under her fingerprints she didn't expect, she puzzled looked down, opening Andy's pajama completely to take a better view.

"Surprise, did you like it?" A shyly Andy asked nervously.

Miranda was almost wordless under the view. "Who did this? And when?"

"Two days ago when you were still in Boston, I wanted to surprise you so I went to a waxing place" Andy said in one breath.

"Oh," was the only sound Miranda could utter while her mind was racing trying to absorb all the information in such small frame of time without combust in jealous flames. "So, when I was out of town, another woman did this to you. She touched you while you were completely naked?"

"Oh god, you putting it that way sounds really, really bad but it is not what you are thinking, she didn't _touch_ me, she was doing a job and I was suffering like a turkey before thanksgiving and for nothing," she sighed, "I did this for you but clearly you didn't like it and accused me of something else" Andy was getting upset and trying to fight back the tears she was feeling forming behind her eyes.

"I didn't say I don't like it, I'm just extremely surprised." She softened seeing the change in Andy's face.

"Why?" Andy sighed heavily not really understanding the reason.

"Well, first of all why did you have to wait for me not be around to do it? And I am aware that it was very professional but I don't like to visualize people touching you, especially when you are naked." Miranda explained trying not to sound too jealous even when she was dying inside, and more importantly, wanting to murder someone.

Andy shook her head in disbelief, she took Miranda's hand that was crossed under her chest and guided inside of her PJ's once again. Miranda gasped when she got in contact with the wetness she found there, she knew by now with all the teasing kisses and hugs that Andy was already wet, as she was herself, but not _that_ wet.

"I love you Miranda, this is _you_, only and always _you._"

They made the way to the master bedroom in record time, stripping every piece of clothe that was preventing their bodies to touch. As soon as Andy's knee found the bed she laid back bringing Miranda on top of her. The kiss was urgent but yet gentle, savoring the taste of their mouths together. Miranda started to suck every inch of Andy's neck leaving red marks on her pale skin. The trail of kisses finally reached an erect pink nipple aching to be sucked. She continued working on both breasts until the act was about to cross the thin line between pleasure and pain, but at that point Andy didn't care anymore, her right hand was behind Miranda's neck forcing her wife to put more and more of her sore nipple into her mouth. That move left alone was almost enough to make Andy come right there.

Aware of that, Miranda stopped the assault, she wanted to prolong her wife's needs for as long as she could. Andy cried out when the chilly sensation provoked by the absent of Miranda's hot mouth on her skin came into her sense.

"What are you doing?" Andy panting asked "I want us to come together, I want to feel you coming with me"

"How so?" Miranda raised her head breathless.

"Trib" Andy suggested.

"Trip? What is that?" Miranda asked with a confused look making Andy giggle.

"Is called trib not trip," she explained still giggling.

"Oh I'm sorry, I still didn't reach the letter T of my lesbian sex manual" Miranda snapped in answer to Andy´s dreadful time for jokes.

"You are just adorable you know that?" Andy's face was of pure adoration.

Pretending she was not listening, Miranda continued her descending journey, licking, sucking, biting and kissing Andy's breasts down her stomach and waist. Miranda's pleased face to each moan Andy was making while contorting her body was priceless.

"For now everything is about me enjoying my little surprise" Miranda muttered between kisses.

If pleasure could kill, Andy was feeling she was very close to her grave. The almost torture/delightful sensations her wife was making her feel were enough to make her body supplicate for release. Miranda was enjoying every single moment of her very well manicured fingers traveling Andy's inner thigh all the way close to her center and all the way back to her knee while her mouth was teasing her pelvis bones and bellybutton enjoying the intoxicating perfume that was unique to her sense.

"Miranda you are hurting me"

"How am I hurting you? I'm barely touching you"

"That is how you are hurting me, I need you to touch me and I want to feel you taking whatever you want from me, all of me" Andy offered almost unable to finish her sentence.

Miranda didn't need anymore encouragement after that. Slowly widening Andy's legs apart she started to kiss the inside of Andy's thigh down her cheek butt, Andy's pool of wetness was easily noticed when Miranda brought her mouth to hairless lips sucking each part of it, she went down liking the most sacred part of Andy´s body making her jerk her body up to give her lover better access to where she wanted to be taken.

"Fuck Miranda" Andy whispered. "I can't take it anymore, make me come"

"I will, when I want you to" Was the teasing answer.

Miranda replaced her tongue with her thumb and lazily started to move around Andy's anus making enough pressure to drive her crazy while her mouth once again made contact with her swollen lips involuntarily teasing her clit with her nose. Andy gasped in pleasure making Miranda know her teasing plan was going very well. Miranda could feel Andy's whole center contract in anticipation for the next touch. Miranda finally started to squeeze Andy's clit between 2 fingers but taking enough care not to reach the peak of the throbbing bunch of nerves that was getting swollen and hard with the friction.

"Fuck me" Andy demanded already knowing was useless because Miranda had no rush in taking what she wanted.

Miranda smiled looking up to Andy when she mumbled nonsense as Miranda passed over her pulsating clit slipping two fingers into her tight dripping sex making all the way in and out, she increased the speed adding a third finger thrusting deeper into Andy's needy core.

"Suck me, I need your mouth" Andy begged.

Miranda finally gave in and brought her mouth to suck and lick the moisture on Andy´s hairless sex, the absent of hair was making the contact feel different and yet extraordinary. Miranda finally reached Andy's throbbing clit. Andy was rocking uncontrollably wanting more and more contact with Miranda's mouth until she was forced by Miranda's hand on her side to slow the pace.

"Oh god Miranda, oh god" Andy had no more strength to fight back the inevitable.

Andy was open mouthed holding the back of Miranda's head with one hand while the other was caressing her erect nipple as Miranda worked with her skilled fingers and mouth. A few seconds later Miranda felt Andy's breathe becoming shorter and her vagina squeezing her fingers in clear evidence that the so expected orgasm knocked her down.

Miranda was delighted with the warmth sticky liquid that was coming down freely from her wife's swollen opening to her greedy mouth down her throat and the palm of her hand. Andy held Miranda's fingers inside her, like she could keep them there forever as Miranda continued to curl the index finger on the sponge surface she knew so well while licking around her clit, making Andy come again putting her hands over her eyes in an attempt to learn how to breathe and gain control of her body again.

Miranda leisurely came all the way back kissing and licking Andy's sweaty body stopping only when they bodies molded together and she was greeted by Andy's mouth on hers. Andy moaned absurdly loud when she tasted herself on Miranda's lips and tongue.

"Oh god stop, you are gonna kill me." Andy was trembling and panting desperately for air in her lungs but not really wanting Miranda to stop.

"That is the plan," Miranda proudly said between kisses.

Miranda couldn't control anymore her own orgasm from building when she continued to make pressure on Andy's G-spot making a rhythm that she could barely take, bringing Andy over the edge yet again. Andy was tightening the grip with her legs around Miranda's lower back trying desperate to control her whole body from shaking under her domination, what made that mission rather impossible with Miranda's soft talk on her ear telling her to come for her. Andy exhaled Miranda's name as she came.

Andy was holding Miranda as if her life depended of that closeness. She tasted the salt sweat in Miranda's neck and made a quiet discontent moan to the cold and empty space Miranda´s fingers were leaving behind while slowly getting her fingers out of her. Miranda brought her sticky fingers to Andy's mouth that sucked shameless on it. The erotic sound Andy was making sucking her fingers clean was nearly enough to make Miranda come once again.

Miranda rested her head on the crook of Andy's neck trying to recompose herself as Andy did the same.

"Oh God, oh God, no no no no" Andy anxiously said.

"What? Did I hurt you?" Miranda was apprehensive that she might have hurt Andy at some point.

"I think I peed on the bed" Andy was not believing the words she had just said.

Miranda's face changed into an amused smile, "You what?"

"I peed on the bed, I can feel it on my butt" she whispered not able to say it out loud.

"I'm sure you didn't," Miranda made a move to get off of Andy's body but she didn't allow her to.

"Noooo, stay here or I will die of embarrassment, those sheets are ruined" Andy felt like crying "This never happened to me before, I swear" she tried to hide her face in Miranda's neck.

"Honey, you didn't _pee_," Miranda said caressing Andy's hair trying to comfort her, "you ejaculated and I'm overjoyed this is happening with me, that I can make you feel _excited _to that point." She explained taking Andy's hands off of her eyes so Andy could face her.

"Are you sure?" Andy asked opening only one eye.

"Yes darling, relax ok" Miranda moved again and laid beside her, feeling the chills of their love making settle down.

"So I guess you passed the letter E of your manual then" Andy joked about it, cuddling with the woman she adored more than life itself.

"I sure did, but I'm already in the letter F of feeldoe" Miranda joked back.

"Oh" was the only intelligent word that came out of Andy's mouth for the moment, she was getting yet again turned on by Miranda's words and the mentally picture of what _feeldoe_ could mean and better yet what they could do with it.

"You know that you will have to remain hairless forever for now on right?" Miranda said pressing small kisses on Andy's shoulder bringing her back from her trance.

"Ah, so you are not jealous anymore? And I'm allowed to go there and be _naked_ to other woman?" Andy teased her as she turned to her side putting a leg over Miranda's side.

"Who said you will be alone? I will be there, watching every single move of that woman on your body and if she even breathe different she is a jobless dead woman," Miranda was trying to maintain her straight face while explaining to Andy the conditions that she would have to accept if she ever wanted to wax again.

"I agree baby and since we will be there you can try it too, what do you think?" Andy asked raising an eyebrow watching the change in Miranda´s face, playing with the sweaty hair in her forehead.

"Not even in your wildest dream," Miranda answered making Andy laugh.

They keep staring at each other for a moment when words were not necessary to express how much love they felt for each other.

"I want to love you," Andy took possession of Miranda's mouth once again "I need to taste you, I need to be inside you." was the last thing Andy said before rolling Miranda over covering her body with her own, kissing her fiercely as she teased Miranda's already hard nipple around her fingers.

It seemed that the night was still young for the love birds.

FIN.


	10. Chapter 10 What makes a family

"**What makes a family?"**

Andy sat, waiting for her contact to confirm whether she'd finally get an interview with the Bayview Correctional Facility warden about the prison riots that had been going on for almost a week now and nearly resulted in the deaths of two prison guards. When her phone rang she looked down at the ID and smiled.

"Andy Priestly, how can I satisfy your desires?"

"For your sake, I hope you haven't made a habit of answering your calls with that particular greeting," Miranda replied, a certain warmth breaking through her usually ice-cold manner.

"Of course not, only when my amazing wife calls." She explained giggling. "How are you, honey?"

"I'm doing well, waiting for my driver, I don't know why it is so challenging for some people to be on time."

"Baby, chill out. We have a deal, remember? Now, how was your appointment last night? Did you like him?"

Miranda was in Boston to finally meet a new artist, Brian Allen, whose work she had had the opportunity to view recently. She had a feeling that he could turn into the next James Holt, and while he was both excited and terrified to meet Miranda, he was also very aware that this one encounter could make or break his fashion career.

"Yes, more than I was expected to. He is very talented and with the right support and guidance—my support and guidance!—he could turn into a real artist."

"I'm glad you're happy and that your plans are going well; when will you come home?"

"I have a meeting in half an hour, two more later this evening and my flight is booked for tomorrow morning"

"Great, I have a surprise for you" she said with a devilish smile trying to picture Miranda's face upon seeing what she had done.

"Hmm. I like surprises. Now, is it something for me to see, touch, smell, taste, or play with?" Miranda's voice took on a wicked tone as she asked the question.

"Oh, I'm hoping for all the options you just gave me and some more." Andy felt her inside twist with the anticipation of Miranda, hands all over her body, discovering what she had done, and what could happen if Miranda decided she didn't like the surprise.

"I can't wait to get home then," she teased her.

"Me too, its only two days apart but I miss you so much, the girls too." Andy said.

"I miss you and my twins too, I hope you are not letting them sleep too late or eat inappropriate food."

"No, I am not" she said, failing miserably in her attempt to appear firm.

"I will pretend I believe that."

"Scout's honor," Andy said while trying to hide a laugh over the phone.

"Sure. How is your day going?" Miranda asked, glancing at her watch.

"Well, I'm waiting for my contact to confirm the interview with the prison warden. I hope I can get an exclusive with her since they're not letting many press into the prison."

"Please take care of yourself, I don't want you in danger. What if the prisoners rebel or something like that while you're there?"

Andy rolled eyes to such exaggeration "Miranda, relax ok? It's a minimum security facility, everything will be fine." She was trying hard to reassure Miranda that a journalist's work was not all that dangerous.

"Take Nil with you," she demanded, hoping that Andy would give in for once and bring someone along to watch her back while she worked.

"Nil? The last time I brought him along he almost had an heart attack while I was interviewing the homeless; he heard a car backfire and lost his head." She laughed of the memory of the girlie scream Nil made, "Honey, don't worry I will be fine. I've been waiting for this interview for two days now."

"Ok, but please be careful. I have to go now, my driver finally decided to arrive." Miranda said impatiently for having to wait that much.

"Ok, have a nice day, I love you."

"Ditto," Miranda answered, knowing what would come next.

"Miranda, say it." Andy said sighing.

"I love you too, Mrs. Priestly," she answered with a joyful smile.

"Wonderful. Bye, baby."

"Bye."

Forty minutes later, Andy was still sitting in her office when Ronald arrived.

"Andy, the contact called, we got it. They are expecting us in one hour"

"Yes! Give me 10 minutes, get your camera and wait for me downstairs. I'm just going to get my things and call Nil to take us there."

"Don't take too long"

Andy was putting her mess of papers together when her cell phone rang again with an unknown ID.

"Hello?"

"Hello, this is Virginia Ford calling from Dalton school; I would like to speak with Andrea Sachs Priestly."

"Yes, is something wrong?"

"I'm calling about one of our students, Caroline Priestly. I already called Miranda´s cell phone but it has been going directly to voicemail. Since you're down as one of her emergency contacts, Caroline asked us to call you instead of her father.

Andy felt her heart skip several beats.

"What happened?"

"She hasn't been feeling well. She went to the infirmary this morning complaining of a stomach and head ache. She has a fever and has been vomiting and we need someone to come and pick her up from school."

"I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"Ok, I will be waiting for you then."

"Thank you, I'll be right there." She hung up the phone and let out the breath she hadn't even noticed she was holding.

Rushing even more now, she grabbed her purse and her cell phone before running to the elevator.

"Finally, Nil is already waiting for us." Ronald said anxiously.

"Change of plans. I can't go with you, I have a family emergency that I need to take care of." Andy passed by him while saying.

"What? You're kidding right? That interview is important to us, Andy" he said following her.

"No, I'm not. My family is important to me. Would you please call the warden again, tell them what happened and try to reschedule for later. Or better yet, for tomorrow?"

"Andy, I'm sorry but I've got rent and bills to pay. I'm not married to a millionaire fashion queen or living in a mansion like some people I know." He looked annoyed as he waited for Andy to reconsider.

"You know, Ronald, you're really lucky that I'm in a rush or I'd make sure you'd regret everything you just said. And I wouldn't worry about the interview anymore; from now on I have only Julian working for me.

Andy got in the car without looking back to see the displeased face Ronald gave to her.

"To Dalton´s, Nil, as fast as you can. I have to call Emily."

"Ok."

**-Dalton school-**

Andy was greeted by Virginia and rushed to the nurse's office to find Caroline stretched out on a cot with Cassidy, having refused to leave her sister alone, sitting at her side.

Andy rushed over to the girl and hugged her. "Caroline, God, you're burning up!" She put her hand to the girl's hot forehead.

"I'm sorry, Andy, I know you were working but I'm really not feeling well." Caroline said in a weak voice.

"Baby, it's ok, I'm here now." She kissed her stepdaughter's forehead, "Can you stand up? Nil is waiting."

"Yes, I think I can."

"Cass, go get your things and your sister's thing and let's go" she ordered, helping Caroline out of the room.

They rushed from the school straight to an ER; Andy found herself silently thanking Emily for calling ahead and informing the intake desk that they were on their way.

**-Morgan Stanley Children's Hospital-**

"Hello there, I've got Caroline's exam results here with me," said the doctor that had first attended to Caroline.

"Good, what is wrong with her? She will be fine, right?" Andy's worry was evident in her voice.

"Yes, she'll be fine. Lactose intolerance episodes are common on children and she said she had some extra cheese pizza yesterday and cheese sandwich today. This suggests an event of lactose intolerance and we'll start with IV medicines to treat her fever and hydrate. We need to keep her for a few hours to monitor her progress and then we can release her, okay?"

"Ok, thank you." Andy's voice was of pure gratitude.

"You're welcome, I'll come back later to see how things are going," she said leaving the private room.

Andy walked back to the bed and settled next to Caroline, drawing her close in a comfortable hug.

"I'm sorry," Caroline said with a weak voice, not used to getting sick and not wanting to have caused Andy trouble at work.

"Baby, there is nothing to be sorry for. Let's concentrate on getting you all better, okay? You want me to call your mother now?"

"No, she'll just worry and since you're here there's no need to involve her as well." She cuddled into Andy's arms.

"Ok, we'll tell her tomorrow morning when she come back home. Cass, are you hungry?"

"A little," Cassidy answered from the couch she was sitting on, trying to read a book.

"You want to go home? I'll call Nil to take you there."

"No, I want to stay; we'll go home when Caroline feels better" she said, smiling to her sister in an attempt to soothe her twin.

**3 hours later **

"Caroline, how are you feeling?" Dr. Kwok asked as she entered the room.

"I'm feeling better, my head isn't hurting anymore and I don't feel like vomiting either," she answered, still cuddled within Andy's protective hug.

"That's great", the doctor said, turning her attention to Andy, "she has no fever now and she hasn't had an episode of vomiting in awhile. I think you can go home now, just don't let her eat solid foods for the rest of the day and if she feels nauseous again, make sure she drinks a lot of liquid and rests. She can have Gatorade diluted with a small portion of water. I'd recommend that she stay home tomorrow too just to prevent a relapse and so she can rest a little more."

"Is she lactose intolerant now? Should she take any other medicine at home? Antibiotics or anything" Andy asked, worried that Caroline would have to change her eating habits, however briefly, and feeling guilty for letting the girls eat or do whatever they wanted while Miranda wasn't home.

"That's not necessary; intolerance can happen in isolated cases, and I think this is the case with Caroline. Still, its better that she avoid heavy food for a few days and there's no need to take antibiotics. She just needs to stay hydrated; lots of liquids and some light meals and she'll be like normal in just a few days." The doctor smiled as she tried to reassure a fretting Andy.

"Ok, thank you again."

"We're here to help. Now, let me sign Caroline's release and you all can go on home."

**-Sachs-Priestly townhouse-**

Andy and the girls arrived home and were welcomed by Joanna.

"Hi, baby girl, how are you feeling?" Joanna asked.

"I'm feeling better Joanna, thanks for asking."

"I made that chicken soup with potatoes that you like."

"Thank you but I'm not hungry."

"Yes, but you must eat. Go on, take a shower and I'll bring your dinner there," Andy said, knowing that Caroline was afraid to eat and be sick again.

"Can I stay with you?" Caroline asked this with her most lovely puppy dog eyes, the ones that work on Andy and her mother every time, no matter what.

"Sure, baby, after you're done with your shower, why don't you come to the bedroom, hmm? We'll eat a little and then you can rest, okay?"

Later that night Andy sat with a sleepy Caroline watching High School Musical when Cassidy came into the room.

"Hey, are you feeling better, sis?"

"Yes, much better."

"Did you finish your homework?" Andy asked firmly, she already let the girls do many things they were not supposed to do. She tried to make sure that at the very least, they did do their homework each night.

"Yes, mine and Caroline's."

"Good."

"Can I sleep here too? Please?" Cassidy had her own puppy dog eyes and never turned down an opportunity to put them to good use.

"Yes, honey, you can. Go get your teddy and come join us."

"Andy, I do not sleep with the teddy bear. I just use it as a pillow."

Caroline tried hard to disguise her chuckle as a cough, knowing that her twin loved that teddy bear and only pretended not to so people wouldn't think she was a baby anymore.

"Sorry, honey, go get your pillow then."

xxxxxxx

It was around 11 pm when Miranda made it home that evening. She went straight up to Caroline's bedroom and when she found that room empty, moved on to the master bedroom where she found the three loves of her life sleeping like babies as the TV played on in the background. She leaned over to kiss Cassidy on the forehead, and then moved to kiss Caroline and check her temperature. Finding no sign of fever, she grabbed the remote to turn the TV off, walked around the bed to where Andy lay, and kissed the corner of her lover's mouth. Miranda grabbed some night clothes and slipped out of the bedroom, unintentionally causing Andy to stir as she shut the door behind her.

Andy got out of bed and walked out of the bedroom, finally finding Miranda at the stairs.

"Miranda? You back already", she said sleep, still heavy in her voice, as she rubbed at her tired eyes.

"Hi, go back to bed. I'm going to make some tea. We can talk in the morning."

"No, it`s ok," she said, walking to Miranda and wrapping her arms around her wife in a tight hug, "How are you?"

"I'm fine, come with me then."

They went to the kitchen and Miranda started to make the tea. After a few minutes of silence, Miranda passed Andy her cup of tea, took a sip of her own, and began to talk.

"Why didn't you call me to let me know what was going on?"

"I was going to but Carol didn't want to worry and disturb you. I was with her the whole time, I'm sorry for not calling, and I would have if I couldn't have handled it, or if the situation had been more serious." Andy played with her cup but never took a sip, "Who told you?"

Miranda pursed her lips.

"Emily, of course; I'm gonna kill her. Not only did she make you worry but she made you cut your trip short and rush home!"

"It's ok, I spoke with the doctor who attended Caroline and she explained what happened and that you were perfectly capable of handling it. But I wanted to come home. I was only a quick flight away. Anyway, did you get to go to your interview," she asked already knowing the answer.

Andy didn't want to Miranda feel bad but she decided not to lie.

"I didn't, Julian called me early and he said he was trying to arrange with the contact to reschedule the interview for tomorrow afternoon but he's not sure how it will work out yet."

"You should have called Emily-or their father, even-to go to the school and pick them up."

"Caroline wanted me to go get her, and I was worried like hell about her. Do you think I could have paid any attention to an interview knowing she was sick and that I wasn't with her? That neither of us were?"

"I know, I just don't want you to mess with your job with things there are not directly your responsibility."

"How can you say that?" Andy asked with indignantly, "They are my responsibilities. I don't love or care about the girls like they're an unwanted obligation. I love and care about them like they are my own children. It seems crazy, I know, and I don't know whether they feel the same way about me—frankly, I don't care—but I would do anything in my power to protect them, and you. You three are the most important things in my life, all of you." Andy's voice rose as she finished; it hurt to think that Miranda might not consider the twins to be an integral part of her life as well.

"Andrea, calm down. They do, believe me; they love you and they trust and care about you very much."

Miranda went to where Andy was sitting and pulled her into a hug, giving her a sweet kiss that had Andy feeling better immediately.

"I love you," she declared tenderly as she snuggled Andy's neck.

"Ditto and more," Andy said, feeling better after Miranda's words, indulging in a little foreplay as she let her hands trail down Miranda's back.

"You say that but you know it's not true. It's impossible for you to love me more than I love you," Miranda said, kissing Andy again.

Andy broke the intense kiss, struggling to get the air she needed. "Yes, it is. It's true."

"Let's go to bed, darling, you look tired. Come on."

They kissed again before heading hand in hand upstairs. Andy found herself alone when she entered their room, Miranda refused to follow.

"Baby, you know our bed is big enough to fit all of us." Andy whispered.

"I know, but I want to shower and don't want to make noise and disturb their sleep."

"Where will you going to sleep?" Andy asked curiously.

"In the guest room."

"Aww, poor baby. How will you ever survive without me to hold you in the dark?"

"It'll be hard, but I'll live." Miranda kissed the corner of Andy's mouth again, as her lover smiled in the dark.

"Sleep well, I'll see you in the morning."

"You too, and if you want to pay me a visit later, don't feel shy about it. I still want to know what my surprise is it about," she teased her wife with an evil smirk.

"Damn woman, don't do this to me, I won't be able to sleep now."

Miranda only laughed maliciously and disappeared into the darkness of the hall, leaving a laughing Andy behind.

FIN.


	11. Chapter 11 I lost her

"**I lost her"**

Emily was having a day from hell. Not only did she have to deal with her own work she was given Sarah's workload as well. She also had to manage Miranda's horrifying mood swings. Her cell rang.

"Emily can you do me a favor?" The voice over the phone hopefully asked.

"Sarah, you should be here by now! Where the heck are you? Miranda is driving me crazy." Emily whispered the last sentence as she began typing away at her keyboard. "What do you want?"

"Please, can you go over my job contract and see if I die on work duty, Runway will pay for my funeral?" Sarah's tone was a little anxious.

"Are you high? Or drunk? Or both!" Emily asked, as she stopped typing.

"Emily something bad happened…IlostPatricia," Sarah took the receiver off her ear. Anticipating a yell when she finished the phrase in a rush.

Emily felt the ground open under her feet, a sudden dizzy spell encircling her. 'Is this what people feel when they are having an aneurysm?' She thought.

"You what?" Emily asked not really needing to hear the confirmation to know she was dead.

"I said I lost Patricia," Sarah repeated word for word lowering her voice at the end.

"I heard what you said the first time. I just refuse to believe it," she pressed her eyes shut, "please please tell me this is a sick joke and you are laughing right now getting into the office."

"Emily, do I sound like I'm joking?" Sarah asked as she looked around for any sign of Patricia.

"Bloody hell, you are dead, I'm dead, what happened?" Emily was pacing behind her chair.

Sarah was trying to go over the details in her mind about what happened. "I dunno, I stopped 2 minutes to buy a hot dog and dropped her leash for a second and when I looked back she was gone."

"Do you know where she went?" Emily inquired.

Sarah rolled her eyes at the dumb question "Yes Emily, she left me a portable GPS navigator with all the information on it so I can track her down."

"Oh god, what are we going to do?" Panic was evident in Emily's voice by now.

"I don't know, but I am gonna take the next plane to Iraq. I'm sure I'm safer there than here when Miranda finds out." Sarah stated as if this solution was the most obvious.

"Don't be silly Sarah, Miranda can get you there too." The simple truth was that their boss probably could.

"Oh god, I'm gonna call Andy, and beg to her to be with me when I tell Miranda. She is the only person that can shield me against _her_."

Emily stopped to pace, "Finally that brainless head of yours has a less then idiotic idea. Andy has many sources on streets. She can help find Patricia, I mean, after she kills you."

"Andy is my friend Emily. She will understand and help."

Emily shook her head. "Before she is your friend she is Miranda's partner, never forget that Sarah," she added as the phone started to ring, "hang on the phone is ringing."

"No, I have to call Andy, bye." Sarah ended the call not waiting for an answer.

"Miranda Priestley's office," Emily work 'I'm panicked but calm' tone was back.

"Hello dear," the familiar voice made Emily fidget. As soon as Emily heard the accent she had to ask herself why she hadn't called in sick today. The answer was simple, she couldn't be sick, ever.

Emily let out a long breath. "Hello Evelyn, how can I help you?"

"I would like to talk to my child." Evelyn demanded.

"I will see if she is available."

"Emily, make her available now…_dear!_" it was impressive how Evelyn could scare someone even when using the word dear.

Emily could only close her eyes and pray for the best. She walked to the door and was greeted by Miranda's back.

"Miranda, Evelyn wants to talk to you." Emily nervously said.

"Tell her I can't talk right now, I'm busy," Miranda simply demanded like getting rid of Evelyn was the easiest thing to do.

"I already said as much and as always…she doesn't care. Please don't make me deal with her." Emily was so far beyond caring that she started to beg.

Miranda turned her chair and gave Emily the most evil glare and picked up the phone. Emily mouthed something Miranda couldn't quite understand but it sounded like 'thank you God' and walked out.

"Hello Evelyn," Miranda greeted her mother.

"_Hola_ Mimi, how are you and my girls?" Evelyn happily returned.

Miranda knew it was useless to ask but she did anyway, "Don't call me that please," she sighed in defeat, "we are all fine thanks for asking."

"Miranda, don't treat me like some kind of AA weekly meeting where people have to go, pretend to be happy and come back home to drink."

"Sorry mother, I'm dealing with something rather important right now." Miranda answered taking her glasses off.

"How are you and my lovely daughter in law?"

"We are fine, you should call her," The quickest way to get rid of her mother was to push her on someone else. Why not Andrea? She'd forgive her…"She has been longing to talk with you."

"I already called her today. We talked for almost half an hour," she said joyfully.

"Excuse me, you called Andrea _first_ and then you called me?" Miranda was taken back.

"Well you don't even want me to call at all." She was completely right, Miranda thought, but still…she was her mother. Not Andrea's.

"Mother I would love to spend the whole day talking about the benefit of jealousy in mother-daughter relationship, but I have a lot to do."

"Do you have something to say to me? Any new?" Evelyn asked curiously.

"Nothing that I'm aware of, do you?" Miranda wondered where this was going.

"Andrea told me about the baby." Evelyn said smiling over the phone.

"What baby?" She asked worriedly.

Evelyn sighed. "The baby you are trying to have. It is wonderful news darling."

"We are only thinking about it, nothing´s for certain yet." Miranda was trying to end that conversation before it even had a chance to start. "Mother I really have to hang up now, is there anything more you want to talk about?"

"Well I wanted to apologize too, about the magazine picture." Evelyn apologizing for something she did, that was new.

"Next time." Miranda started in her usual tone, "Please be more reasonable, in your age you and your inconsequent friends should not be seen at nude beaches by any circumstances. Even if that is across the country."

"I will try to remember next time Mimi, I love you, bye-bye." She hung up before Miranda could say anything more.

Miranda lay back in her chair facing the windows once again putting her glasses on. "I must be paying for something," she muttered.

-**The New York Mirror**-

"I can't believe this Sarah! You can't spend 3 days without getting yourself in trouble? I'm starting to regret recommending you for the job." Andy was shaking her head, incredulous about what she was hearing.

"Andy that was not my fault! The damn dog is fast!" Sarah said trying to make amends. "And I was really hungry…"

"Oh please," Emily interrupted, "What a pile of bullocks. I knew your junk food disorder would get you in trouble someday and you drag me down hill with you. Miranda almost fired me once this month."

The three of them were in a conference call trying to find a solution.  
"I already hold the record. She almost fired me 3 times this month and I'm not complaining!" Sarah snapped like this record was actually desirable.

Emily was getting irritated "Ah, thanks to you I'm half way there to my golden medal then."

"Excuse me." Andy had to intervene. "I don't want to interrupt the old married couple act/domestic dispute, but I have to find my dog and for your well being, Sarah, she better be okay. You keep searching and asking around. I'm going to call some contacts now and see what I can do, and you Emily, try to keep Miranda busy."

"Is throwing me out a window busy enough for you?" Emily asked.

Andy couldn't help but giggle. Emily was being absurd. Wasn't she?

"Andy you work in a newspaper, put an ad out on the lost and found page." Sarah interjected.

Emily was clearly rolling her eyes over the phone, "Sarah do you really think you have until tomorrow to find Patricia?" Emily froze when Miranda passed her by as she headed out of the office. She had nothing to worry about, Miranda never paid attention to what Emily was saying. She could breathe freely now that Miranda had passed.

"Of course I do, don't I?" Sarah asked with hope in her voice.

"It's a good thing you came to work in black clothes today, right choice for your funeral." Emily finished eyes following Miranda down the hall.

"Ok this conversation is useless. I'm going to hang up now, let's keep in touch, bye." Andy hung up.

"Bye," Emily and Sarah said in union.

xxxxxxx 

Fifteen minutes later Sarah was walking the streets desperately trying to find any sign of Patricia. She regretted coming to work in high heels. "Damn Blahnik," she swore.

A few blocks later she stopped by a moving company truck and saw a group of young men working and decided to approach them.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but did you see a huge dog by any chance?"

"No I didn't but I can bite you if you want," some guy said lifting a box.

Sarah stared at him "I'm fillet mignon honey." His smirk fell. "Too good for your lousy taste. Asshole."

His colleagues started to make fun of him immediately.

"Oh, the doll is nervous. I can help with your search if you want angel." He continued.

"You know," Sarah paused "I think with that kind of lousy come out you must be either in a terrible marriage or just sexually frustrated." She ended showing him her middle finger not even looking back.

"2 for the lady," one of his colleagues screamed out of breath from laughing so hard.

One block later Sarah saw a guy playing a guitar with a well known dog close to him.

"Hey where did you find this dog? You stole her!" She screamed getting close to him.

"Excuse me, I didn't steal anything. He was hungry I offered food and he sat here close to me." The man replied.

"Well great, that dog is mine and I'm taking her and just so you know it's a she not a he." Sarah clarified.

"No you are not, _she_ is ok here and _she_ is helping me to make money, so leave _us_ alone." The man waved his hand at her.

Patricia seemed to be in her own world, enjoying the peace of chewing something that looked like everything but a bone.

"Sir I'm begging you," Sarah decided to play nice "I need to take that dog back to her house."

"Ok then I´ll sell her to you for 200 bucks."

"You what? This isn't even your dog." Sarah put her hands on her hips.

"Sorry but I need the money for beers and hookers." He glared at her.

"Oh my god, don't you think you should at least lie and say you're hungry and cold?"

"I don't lie lady, God forbids it." The man defended his principles.

"I don't have 200 bucks on me." Sarah miserably admitted.

"Well I already made a call and this kind of pretty dog is easy to sell."

"Have you no mercy? I will die if she doesn't come back with me." She was pleading now.

"Too bad." He feigned interest and a sorrowful frown.

Sarah was nervously typing on her cell phone praying for an answer.

"Yes I found her…No Andy the situation is not ok! I need you to come with 200 bucks. I'm at 52th with Madison." Sarah gave her the coordinates.

Twenty minutes later Andy was walking down the street in a rush and as soon as she saw Patricia she sighed in relief. Patricia became excited when she spotted her and ran up to her owner.

"Down girl…" Andy happily greeted Patricia making her sit.

"Thank God you are here, this terrible man is bribing me to give her back."

"Carlos?" Andy smiled at the man. "Hi," Andy greeted him gently.

"Hi Ms. Andy, is that your dog?" He asked curiously.

"Yes, well kinda. Thank you for taking care of her. How are you doing?" Andy was patting Patricia's head.

"Do you know him? From where?" Sarah couldn't believe this.

"Yes I do, he helped me with a little problem some time ago." Andy didn't want to go into details about the night Carlos helped her after a drug dealer had held her at knifepoint when she was doing research for an article.

"I'm doing well Ms. Andy." Carlos answered nodding up at Andy, ignoring Sarah's presence.

"Why are you back on streets?" Andy asked interested, while Sarah only became angrier the more she was ignored.

"The shelter you put me in was great but I like my liberty." He explained.

"There you can have a descent bed and food." Andy explained. Sad that he had left.

"Oh no I still live there at nights I just like to spend my days doing something better than playing dominos." He smiled.

"I can see that extorting people is more interesting." Sarah muttered under her breath but loud enough for him to hear.

"I'm glad to hear you're still there." Andy was taking out the money from her pocket and handed to him, "Here's your money."

"No no please, I can't accept that. I was going to give the dog to the annoying lady anyway, I just didn't at first cuz she doesn't know how to ask nicely and by the way I can´t believe someone as nice as you Ms. Andy can have her as a friend." He glared at her.

Sarah glared back. "Not that this is any of your business but we were more than just friends once" Sarah said arrogantly.

"Shut up Sarah, thank you Carlos, and if you need anything give me a call." Andy took a look at her watch, "I have to go back to work, and you," Andy pointed to Sarah, "Do not lose her again or you will have to deal with Miranda's _fantastic_ mood today by yourself."

"Ah oh," Carlos said in a whisper but loud enough to Sarah to notice. He was enjoying the entertainment of Andy scolding the woman.

-**Miranda Priestley's office**-

Sarah arrived back at the office to find Emily close to tears. She felt, somewhat sorry for the other woman.

"Do you have any idea how much my bladder is hurting?" Emily said moving from her desk and helping Sarah with her thousand bags.

"I'm sorry Em. I brought Patricia home and when I was almost here I remember that I had to pick up Miranda's change of clothes so I had to come back."

"God you are a catastrophe, I can't believe you are surviving here at all."

Sarah sighed. Emily was too wound up, too tense. "Emily, you need to get laid." A thought crossed her mind. "You know, maybe I can help you," Sarah said with a devilish smile making Emily gasp in surprise.

"I'm not that desperate!" Not yet at least. "You manage the desk, you perv, I need to pee," Emily said storming out of the office while Sarah tried not to laugh too loudly.

"Sarah?" The way Miranda called made her drop the smile, she was becoming accustomed to being called Emily already. Hearing her own name terrified her.

"Yes Miranda," Sarah answered moving into the office.

"Thank you for finally deciding to arrive at work," Miranda said in disdain crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm sorry I had some mishap I had to deal with," Sarah tried as an excuse.

"Did you call Sandoval about the shoots next Friday?"

"Yes, Miranda."

"I will need extra clothes for my meeting later, I'll have no time to go home first."

"Joanna gave it to me and I will put it on your bathroom in a few."

"Did you get the ballet tickets?" Miranda asked almost sure she'd failed this task, those tickets had been sold out for week.

"Yes, your usually seats and I already called the twins father informing him they will be at his house Saturday morning." Sarah answered with an air of satisfaction.

"Fine. Did you confirm Andrea's doctor's appointment?"

"Yes, they had full agenda for a month but I could get an appointment this Wednesday at 3:00 pm. I already informed Roy of the address. I presume you are going with her," Sarah finished.

"Of course," Miranda and Andy were thrilled about their first appointment at the Fertility Clinic.

"And before you ask, I already rescheduled your meeting with the art department to 5:30 pm in case you can't make it back on time." Sarah completed proudly.

Miranda was trying to find some flaw with Sarah's abilities. She hadn't found one, yet. For every question she received a competent answer. Miranda reclined in her chair pursing her lips studying Sarah's satisfied face. Being a friend of her wife provided her with some useful tips.

"That's all…" Miranda's ice tone rang through the office.

"I'll be right there if you need anything" Sarah was trying to hide the smile when she turned her back to Miranda.

"In fact there is one last thing" Sarah stopped dead in her tracks.

"Don't forget to deduct two hundred dollars from your next paycheck. Mr. Carlos' compensation for the graciousness to call the number on Patricia's collar and for informing Joanna he had found her abandoned on the streets." Miranda was enjoying the view of Sarah shuddering as each word reached her ears.

Sarah felt all her blood drain from her face "Fuck. Me. Dead." She said to herself. "Yes Miranda, absolutely," she continued to walk leaving an amused Miranda with a completely fulfilled smile on her face.

Fin.


	12. Chapter 12 Never piss off a Priestly

"**Never piss off a Priestly"**

It was Saturday and for once they didn't have anything to do, seeing as they didn't have any event to attend for Runway and the girls were with their father. After they come back from have lunch at the new restaurant Miranda wanted to try, Miranda went to her study to work over some material on a new artist she found. Andy started off watching TV in their bedroom but soon fell asleep.

Andy knocked the door before walking inside rubbing her sleepy eyes and sat on Miranda´s side on the couch.

"Baby, Lily called, she wants to know if we are going to the gallery, remember I told some artists were exhibiting their material?"

"I do remember," Miranda said still working on her notes.

"So you wanna go?" Andy asked yawning.

"You can go if you want. Go and have a good time with your friends." Miranda answered.

"I know I can go, but I want you to go with me, and have a good time with them too." Andy explained.

"What time?"

"Around 8 pm, we have plenty time" Andy explained hoping Miranda would want to go. Andy can't complain about her social life now but sometimes she liked to enjoy the simple nights where they can go out like a normal couple and don't get blinded with a lot of camera flashes.

"Ok call her back and tell that we are going," Miranda said finally looking at her with a smile.

"Thank you" Andy answered kissing her lips.

"You're welcome" Miranda replied making room so Andy could lay with her head on her lap. It didn't take long with Miranda brushing her hair Andy was once again asleep.

xxxxxxx

At the gallery Miranda and Andy were having a great time; they bought some paintings and sculptures from one of the artists and now were enjoying the time together with Andy´s friends. Miranda actually felt relaxed and sometimes Andy thought that when she smiled she actually meant it.

"Honey, do you want something to drink? Wine, champagne?" Andy asked.

"Anything you choose is fine by me," Miranda answered.

"Ok, I'm going to the restroom and will be right back," Andy said as she turned to go.

A minute later some guy approached Miranda introducing himself while she was looking at one of the paintings.

"Excuse me, you're Miranda Priestly right?"

Miranda looked him over from head to toe, for the way he was dressed she was sure he was an artist not used to fame. He certainly was not desperate to impress.

"Yes and you are?" Miranda asked with her usual iced tone not really wanting to know who he was.

"You are looking my painting, I'm Jason Beach."

"Ah yes, I liked the oil stick and paper collage on canvas one."

"I'm glad you did, I know that you bought 3 of my painting and a sculpture and I came to thank you."

"Don't thank me…" Miranda started but he cut her off.

"I know you don't want to be recognized I just wanted to thank you, I know my pieces are not cheap so when someone buys one I like to thank them in person."

"You are right, for someone young your work is quite expensive."

"Well if I don't value my work, who will right?" He said smiling at her. "In fact my assistant actually worked for you for 3 days. She was the one that told me when Lily informed her about the selling."

"Who is she?" Miranda asked curious.

"Dana Smith, she started to work for me 2 weeks ago when I came back from a year working in Bangladesh, I needed some time out to get inspired again."

"I hope you have a better luck with her incompetence than I did." Miranda said.

"She is not that bad and has nice boobs," he said trying to sound funny but when nothing came from Miranda he tried to make amends, "sorry was just a joke, she is a good assistant and I know how hard it is to find good ones that can work properly."

"Yes indeed."

That moment Andy came back with Miranda´s glass in hand.

"Here", she said handing the glass to her.

"Ah do you mind if your assistant gets a glass of champagne for me too while we talk? And I can show you around and explain some of my work." He asked with a smile rubbing Miranda´s arm. Miranda pursed her lips looking at Andy knowing things would get ugly. He just made a move on the wrong woman.

"In fact I do mind, on both counts." Andy answered facing him and was about to continue when Lily walked toward them.

"Hi there, are you having a good time?" She asked Miranda and Andy, "Jason I see you already know my friends." Lily said smiling over them.

"Oh yeah I was talking with Mrs. Priestly and her assistant, I was thanking her for buy some of my work."

"Jason…" Lily glared at him trying to warn him but he didn't stop.

"In fact I think our assistants could get in touch to settle the details of the sell… what is your name again?" Jason asked looking at Andy.

"Priestly, Andy Priestly," she introduced herself. "I'm not the assistant, I'm the wife," Andy continued putting her arm on Miranda´s waist, bringing her closer. "_Her_ wife." Andy finished kissing Miranda on her lips.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I thought..." He trailed off.

"Don't bother," Andy´s eyes were shinning with anger, "in fact I've changed my mind," she turned to Lily, "while I was at the other room I saw some really good paintings from David Tucker and I want to change my little fifteen thousand dollars allowance to those." Andy finished with a satisfying smile. That is no better way to kill a man´s pride than right in his bank account.

He shot terrified looks between Lily and Miranda begging with his eyes for them to intervene.

"I told you to not thank me." Miranda simply said sipping on her champagne failing miserable in try to hide the proud smile on her face. "You have no idea how much you turn me on when you are wicked," she whispered close to Andy´s ear making her smile.

"You know," Andy was the one talking at Miranda ´s ear now, "while I was in the bathroom I saw a really good place where we can talk about how much you're turned on right now." Andy said taking Miranda´s glass and handing to Jason, that was still in shock. "Enjoy" she finished giving Jason a wink and waving goodbye to Lily as she guided Miranda towards the other room.

Fin.


	13. Chapter 13 You can run but you cant hide

"**You can run, but you can't hide"**

10:31 pm, nothing.

10:38 pm, nothing.

10:47 pm, still nothing.

10:59 pm, *buzz*

"Hello" Andy answered her cell phone knowing already who was calling.

"Hi" the voice in the other end said.

"Hi" she replied.

"I'm sorry." how hard it is for a bigheaded person say those words?

"No, you are not." Andy shot back dully.

"Yes I am, I don't regret it, but I am sorry for upset you." Miranda said quietly.

"You had no right Miranda." Andy said sighing heavy holding the pillow.

"Yes I did, my intensions were noble and everything that concerns you and your safety it is my right." Miranda replied softly trying to avoid another fight.

"But your ways were deceitful." Andy said irritably. It seems the fight is in order now.

"Andrea I did nothing wrong, how hard it is for you to comprehend that you are in charge of political page of your newspaper, you are a political journalist, not criminal reporter, you are involved with political issues not criminal," Miranda rolled her eyes making a face, "ok sometimes politicians are just as criminal but you know what I mean, you don't have to put yourself in danger in order to do your job and I hate to repeat myself but I don't consider what I did wrong, I didn't boss around or was exigent, I just _asked_ Greg to not select or let you to do that kind of freelancer.

"Oh really?" Andy said sarcastically, "Miranda in case you are not aware, you don't ask people, you demand, even when you say _please,_ people understand 'do it or suffer the consequence," Andy said mocking Darth Vader with a creepy voice making Miranda struggle the urge to laugh.

"I did not" Miranda said as that justification was enough. "And he could've said no."

Andy cut her off, "yeah Miranda saying no to you is so easy."

Miranda took a long breath before continue. "Andrea you are not an ordinary person anymore, people know you now and those people can do things to you just to affect me." She reminded Andy.

"Miranda what happened this time was coincidence, pure and simply, I was coming home when Julian and I saw the police officer receiving money from Judge Milo Bernard."

"Oh really?" Was Miranda´s time to be sarcastic, "Enlighten me, when did we sell our house and move to Brooklyn and…"

Andy cut her off cranky "Miranda I get your point, we already went over this a million times, I like what I do, really I do, but I don't have to be behind a desk when I have time enough to cover other issues that I consider important."

"Fascinating, then let's talk about something we both consider important" she paused "Andrea, you are not taking hormones for nothing, you can be pregnant already and doing all those dangerous things that you have no necessity to do, why you don't understand that, why is so difficult for you to accept? The situations you put yourself in, just sounds so dangerous, and not at all the place for someone of your talent." Miranda paused as giving time for Andy to process her words. "You have nothing to prove," Miranda was softly talking but determinedly, "and I didn't do it just because of the possibility of you be pregnant but because of you and don't think for a second that I have any regret because I don't, I did it to protect you." Miranda was trying hard to make Andrea understand so decisions doesn't affect only her but a whole family now.

"Miranda I'm not a child, I know I may be pregnant right now and I'm not doing anything to put our child or myself in danger." Miranda was shaking her head on the pillow.

"Ah please Andrea be serious, if you don't think the times you had a knife pointed to you or almost being kidnapped or be trapped in an elevator God knows where dangerous, you have to rethink your parameters" Miranda was becoming disturbed but her tone was the same controlled, confidently one, difficult to read.

"I said I get your point Miranda, this is a matter of you always being right and me wrong and I have to accept what you say, right?" Andrea asked with a grumpy expression on her face.

"No it's not, it's indeed a matter of you being conscientious, am I reaching for the stars? Not really," Miranda asked and answered before Andy could, "I just want you to take care of yourself and concentrate your efforts to do the job you were chosen to do and you do it very well by the way."

"I know you worry about me and I'm not mad for that, I am mad because you passed over me in order to do something _for_ me and didn't tell me a thing about it, you made me look like an idiot that needs your permission to do my job and my boss didn't know what to do because he didn't want to go against a _request_ that you made."

Miranda could spend the next 4 hours giving Andy plenty reasons for justify what she did, but she decided was enough for now. "I'm sorry, I will try to behave and not interfere that _much_." Miranda was clearing rolling her eyes.

"Thank you, I´d appreciate, and don't roll your eyes for me," she finished almost giggling.

After a few seconds breathing over the phone Miranda asked "Are you still mad with me?"

"Not completely, but you better make it up to me good this time." Andy smiled devilishly, trying to picture the look on Miranda's face when she says what she have in mind.

"What do you want?" Miranda asked amused already.

"Go shopping with you, just you and me, no Emily or Sarah doing things for us." Andy dropped the bomb.

Miranda´s amused smile faded, she can't understand why Andrea was mesmerized about that and why she need to go shopping when she has people to spare her that thorny irritable thing.

Andy was waiting for the answer but nothing came so far. "You are my wife and I would like to buy things on my own sometimes."

"What do you wanna buy?"

"That is nothing in particular I want. I just want to go shopping with you like _ordinary_ couples do, won't kill you I promise." Andy said smiling. "Miranda?"

"Ok" Miranda answered letting out a long sigh. "Now can you please come back to bed? I'm being punished enough don't you think?"

Andy chuckled over the phone, she knew she would have the chance to use the 'let´s go shopping' card someday. "Be right there."

Andy hung up and went back to their bedroom, silent treatment this time was going on for three days now.

As soon as she got into the room she took it off her shirt and straddle Miranda rolling over to her side of the bed.

"Wouldn't be easier if you just walk around the bed and lay quietly at your side?" Miranda said in her well faked annoying voice Andy knows well now.

"What is the fun in that?" Andy huffed lifting the duvet and slid in cuddling with Miranda, she gave her a needy kiss and came back to rest her head in her pillow when air was necessary in her lungs.

"I'm glad you called," she brought Mirandas hand to her belly "I was one minute away to give up and come back here." Andy confessed.

"I'm glad I did then," Miranda said tracing an invisible line at Andy's belly.

"Why am I always the one that has to leave the bedroom when we fight?" Andy asked.

"You didn't have to leave," Miranda said.

"You kicked me out," Andy snapped.

"I did not do such thing, you went on your free will." Miranda had a pleased smile already.

"Yeah right, next time you and _your_ free will, will pass by that door straight to the guestroom," Andy teased her as pointed to the door.

"If there is a next time?" Miranda smiled at her.

"Yes there will be, many," she explained tracing the line over Miranda's lips "and we will be fine after that and then have hot desperate make up sex," Andy said wrinkling her nose.

Andy brought Miranda close to her body so she could be only inches apart, "I love you so very much, that amazes me sometimes, but if you ever interfere on my job again, I will kill you."

"I love you as well and I will try." Miranda replied nibbling on her lips. "That is the part when we start to have hot, desperate make up sex?"

"Exactly!" Andy finished already rolling Miranda to the bottom, bringing their lips together.

Fin.


	14. Chapter 14 In sickness and in …

"**In sickness and in …"**

Miranda came home later that night and found her bedroom in complete darkness and some kind of non identified object on the bed. She got closer, turning the light of her bedside table on. She then poked the mountain of covers and received a moan as an answer, another poke, another moan.

"Please go away, let me die in peace." Andy said almost in a whisper.

"How are you feeling?" Miranda asked taking the covers off of her head.

Andy lazily looked over Miranda. "Like shit, I think I won't make through the night."

"You should drop journalism and try a career on soap operas" Miranda said walking over Andy's side. "You have a talent to act drama like no one."

"Miranda, you as my partner should take care of me, spoil me, and not make fun of my sickness."

Miranda shook her head to such exaggeration. "Sorry, are you feeling any pain?"

"Yes" Andy´s voice was low and emotional.

"Where?" Miranda asked already knowing the answer.

"All over, everything aches, I'm telling you I'm dying" Andy closed her eyes, breathing heavily to emphasize her statement.

"Andrea, it's just a flu, not the plague, you will be fine in a few days. Did you take plenty of liquids today?" Miranda asked, sitting on the bed close to Andy.

"Not much, I was too tired to go to the kitchen."

"Then why didn't you ask Joanna or one of the girls to bring it to you?"

"Because the phone was too far away and the twins came here with Ziploc bags over their heads asking if it wouldn't be better for me to move to the 4th floor while I'm in the contagious stage of my _disease_ and when I made a move to go after them, they ran away screaming." Andy was trying not to laugh at her stepdaughters' attitude.

Miranda failed miserably in hiding a grin. "God, you 3 deserve each other, you know that?" She said putting her hand over Andy's forehead, "did you eat something?"

"No, I'm not hungry"

"Christ you must be really sick then" Miranda faked a surprise face, as she looked for the thermometer on a pile of used tissues on Andy´s bedside table, she, then, took a clean tissue to get to the thermometer, putting it under Andy's arm.

"This is not funny Miranda, I feel really bad. And don't make that face over my tissues!"

"I'm not making any face, it's just unpleasant to look at it," she was saying trying to look neutral. "Why don't you just put it on the trash?"

"Because I can barely breathe, imagine walk." Andy said taking another tissue and blowing her nose, just to provoke Miranda that, of course, shook her head, rolling her eyes at the scene.

"Do you want me to make some chicken soup for you?" Miranda offered.

Andy looked at her wife like she had grown 2 heads and put her hand on the elder's woman forehead, "ok I think you must be burning in fever now. You are delirious. You?" Andy pointed to her, "cooking for me?" she pointed back to herself.

"Don't be silly, I've cooked for you a million times already."

"I'm sorry, you must be talking about my twin sister then," Andy said laughing, but started to cough immediately.

Miranda took the thermometer from under her arm, "You still have a fever, I'm going to get your medicine to make it go down, then I'll bring something for you to drink and warm the soup Joanna already made for you."

"See, you would trick me pretending you cooked, shame on you," Andy said shaking her head but opening a smile, "I'm not hungry, really, I would rather you stayed here with me, but If you stay here you might get sick too."

"I never get sick Andrea, my immune system is quite impressive." Miranda said standing from the bed walking out of their bedroom.

After almost an hour, Miranda was already in her nightgown after a shower. She had given Andy her medicine and made her eat some of the soup. She had also made Andy change her shirt as the other one had gotten soaked when the medicine and the hot soup started to make her fever go down by making her sweat.

Miranda got under the covers and Andy invited herself into her arms. Andy cuddled with her, feeling immediately comfy.

"Miranda, can you read something for me?" She asked making the famous puppy dog eyes.

"Dear Lord, not even the girls are like that when they get sick." Miranda replied, rubbing Andy's lower back.

"Miranda, it's just that you reading for me will make me sleepy, anything you read will do it."

"How interesting to be aware that my voice can bore you that much." Miranda said in her usual ice tone.

"Oh God, you know what I mean, but we can do other things that will make me feel better and will make me sweat and will make my fever go down faster for sure." Andy offered the solution not feeling like dying anymore.

"You're unbelievable and you don't have a high fever anymore, you were dying not even half an hour ago and now you want to have sex?"

"It's your choice, read or make love." Andy was already nibbling on Miranda's neck in case her predilection choice was not totally understandable by now. "I know a place that will be ridiculously hot, more than usual and you will love it" Andy proposed with a husky voice.

Miranda whimpered but couldn't let Andy win. "I choose sleep and so do you." She ended the conversation with Andy murmuring something Miranda couldn't quite understand but for sure was not something happy. A few minutes later both were peacefully asleep.

**-2 days later-**

Andy stepped into their bedroom after saying goodnight to the twins and found Miranda coming out of the bathroom coughing and with a red noise. Andy walked to her and brought her into a comfort hug.

"Hi my love, how are you feeling?" Andy asked Miranda, never breaking the embrace.

"Terrible, I feel like dying," Miranda answered making Andy giggle on her neck.

"You will live, Mrs. 'My immune system is quite impressive,' that I adore." Andy said mocking the words Miranda said not long ago.

Miranda tried to walk away but Andy didn't allow her, tightening the grip around her waist and both ended smirking in each other´s neck.

"Come to bed, I will take care of my sick wife," Andy took her hand leading to their bed.

"You better because this is your entire fault, so be ready to provide all of my wishes" Miranda enlightened her.

"Sure" Andy agreed "I will start feeding and giving you your medicine" she finished placing a kiss on Miranda´s forehead.

"Don't forget you have to read for me or _else_" Miranda said getting comfortable under the covers making a wicked face.

"You're so bad" Andy said opening the door with a happy grin.

"Oh and since I'm sick because of _you_, the Book is in your office so you can check it for me" Miranda informed Andy making her smile fade from her face instantly. She closed the door behind her muttering something and leaving Miranda now with a very happy grin.

Fin.


	15. Chapter 15 Decisions

"**Decisions"**

Miranda decided to make some time to have lunch with Andy as both their agendas had been occupied and they hardly hadn't done that for a while. Miranda was waiting for her at the S&W restaurant having some Diamond Creek 1994 red, going over some work, when Andy finally arrived.

"I'm so sorry my love, I got stuck with a last minute call," she kissed Miranda´s cheek and sat in front of her. "How are you? Did you order for me already?"

"I'm fine, yes I did, how is your day going?" Miranda said in a row not bothering to look up.

"Hectic, that article I'm doing about the illegally immigrant executions is giving me a hard time." Andy said waiting for Miranda´s reaction.

"Andrea, how many times do I have to remind you that you are a political journalist not a criminal reporter, I don't know why you insist on doing freelance." Miranda was still concentrated in her work.

Andy was in charge of the political page on _The_ _Mirror,_ doing a brilliant and committed job but it's not her passion as Miranda well knew by now.

"Miranda we are not going down that road again, are we? Especially over lunch" Andy really didn't want to fight over this subject again, especially when she knew well the result, dog house for her.

Miranda sighed in defeat "Just be careful please, you remember last time, don't you?" she said finally dropping her work at the closest chair giving Andy her full attention.

"I do, very well in fact," Andy was mentally going over the little incident she had when a drug dealer was not too happy with her asking nosey questions in his neighborhood but fortunately she could count on Carlos´s help. "Anyway," Andy was back to earth, "I heard that _big boss_ wants to have dinner with you tonight, is something going on?" Andy asked casually while sipping some wine from Miranda's glass.

"You heard?" Miranda asked knowing very well the source, "Is Sarah some kind of spy to you? I will have to remind her who signs her paycheck someday" Miranda glared at her.

Andy only giggled of the adorable disbelieving face Miranda was making.

"Honey, Sarah is my friend and she didn't tell me as gossip, it was an innocent chat I promise, now talk to me, why will Mr. Clarke have dinner with you?" Andy insisted.

Miranda sighted heavy "Yes, we will have dinner tonight and I don't know what Irv is planning behind my back this time but I assure you he won't succeed" ice cold manner was evident in Miranda's voice.

"Relax, everything will be fine," she said bringing Miranda's hand to her lips placing a soft kiss on the palm, "So, Cass called me to do an intervention for them," Andy started trying to change the subject she knew upsets Miranda. "They wanted to stay for the weekend."

"I know, she called me too, _3 times_," she emphasized that part, "but it was beyond my power this time, we have an agreement and for 2 weekends they made lousy excuses to not spend time with their father and he called me to complain that I'm breaking our rules and that _you_ always come up with something more interesting for them to do than him. And to avoid having to argue, I really don't want to deal with that kind of situation that can be easily evaded, they are going to spend the weekend with him. Jonathan is a good father, he does all they want, they don't have to like his girlfriend or whatever she is for him, that's not an excuse to not go." Miranda was trying to make Andy understand how much Jonathan could make her life difficult if they broke the deal.

"I agree, but the girls overheard my friends are coming over tonight and they wanted to join us for a while, we could rent some movies. And for tomorrow I was thinking we could go to paintball, they loved it last time" Andy was trying to make a point.

Miranda had not yet recovered from _that _last time they went to paintball. Andy and her girls came back home looking like a rainbow, head to toe covered in paint and the innocent help Miranda offered Andy in washing the paint off her body ended in mind blowing love making in the shower.

"Miranda, I'm talking to you," Andy was intrigued about what Miranda could be daydreaming about it.

"And I'm listening to you," she answered with a glare, "well maybe next time. There will be plenty more opportunities" Miranda closed the door for any bargain.

The waitress brought their lunch and of course the first thing Andy did was jump to take a bite of Miranda's food first.

"Did you like mine?" Miranda asked in a teasing voice.

"Hummm, delicious, you always choose the right one for you" Andy closed her eyes to enjoy the food.

"Perfect, because _that _is actually yours, see how greedy you are"

Miranda tried to hide her amusement smile while trading the plates looking at her, so not pleased anymore with her food, wife.

** -Sachs-Priestly townhouse 9:40 PM-**

Andy, Doug and Lily were at the kitchen having some friendly quality time, eating and drinking when Andy heard the distinct steps coming from the foyer.

"Good evening"

Andy turned around and opened a bright smile walking to Miranda to welcome her with a quick kiss.

"Evening my love" Andy said holding her hand.

"Hi Miranda, nice to see you," Doug said smiling nervously patting Patricia´s fluffy head.

"Hello Douglas, Lily, nice to see you again" Miranda smiled at them.

"Hello Miranda" Lily greeted Miranda with a genuine smile. Things between them were very hard in the beginning of Andy and Miranda's relationship because Lily refused to believe Miranda could bring any good thing to Andy´s life and she would end up brokenhearted. But ever since the difficult and draining heart to heart chat they had a few days before the weeding things finally started to work between them and they were not pretending to like each other just because of Andy anymore.

Sarah was coming from the bathroom when she faced Miranda "Oh, I think it is time for me to go." She did not make eye contact with Miranda.

"You can stay Sarah, your work ended for today when you brought the _Book_" Miranda said assuring her second assistance that she was welcome at their house since she had been a long time friend of Andy before she became her employee, well at least for today, tomorrow who knows.

"Thank you Miranda" Sarah nodded shyly.

Andy grasped Miranda's elbow to talk more privately with her at the corner.

"Baby, how was your dinner?" Andy anxiously asked.

"Was fine actually" Miranda replied.

"You want to talk about it?" Andy learned not to push Miranda when she was not giving her signs she wanted to talk.

"Not now, I'm going to take a shower, I have to check on the Book, and you are with your friends" she said squeezing Andy's hand.

"It's Friday night, you can check on the Book tomorrow and I can kick them out," Andy joked making a cute face.

"That would be really discourteous of you, we can talk later or tomorrow" she kissed Andy's cheek before turning her attention to the others.

"Enjoy your night, you should try the _Dominus Estate 2005 _we have some bottles at the wine cellar." she recommend leaving the kitchen.

"I don't know why I get nervous around her all the time, like I'm in front of my idol, especially when she says my name." Doug admitted while feeding Patricia a dog biscuit.

"That is because you are pathetic" Lily couldn't lose the chance to make fun of him.

They all laughed at the not so happy face Doug gave them and Patricia barked in agreement.

"You too, Brutus? Doug put the food away from Patricia.

**-Miranda´s study-**

Miranda was deep in thought sitting on the armchair when Andy came into the study wearing only a white Northwestern t-shirt and cotton underwear and straddled Miranda's lap, making her bring the Book close to her chest.

"Did you notice I am working?" Miranda faked her best annoyed look.

"I did and I decided that is time for you to stop," Andy said brushing her tongue over Miranda's lower lip while putting the Book aside.

"Are your friends gone?" Miranda asked enjoying Andy's tongue on her mouth.

"Yes, they went to a bar, I called a cab, the alcohol levels were a little bit high after almost 4 bottles of wine." she said laughing, moving her kisses destination to Miranda's chin.

"I'm glad you had some time with them, you should've have gone out with them and have an enjoyable time." she honestly pointed.

Andy sat straight again to make eye contact with Miranda´s expressive blue eyes.

"I'm a respectable, serious, married woman," Andy was trying to sound serious while kissing her between words.

"And your point is?" Miranda asked. "That is not the reason for you not to go out and have a nice time with your friends as long as you behave yourself and come back home to me afterwards."

"I go out with them when I feel like it and today was not the case, I'm ok and happy where I am now and I wouldn't want to be sitting elsewhere," she teased Miranda, "now, tell me how was your dinner" Andy's face changed a little noticing Miranda's hesitation.

Miranda looked away taking her glasses off and pursed her lips mentally going over everything that happened tonight.

"Honey don't worry, they will never take Runway from you, Irv is an ass, you took him down once and will do it again as much as it takes" Andy started wanting to assure her.

"It's not that," she paused, "Albert made me an offer tonight" Miranda concluded.

"What kind of offer?" Andy asked curious.

"He wants me to be the first Chairman…," she nodded, "woman, on the board of Elias Clarke, Irv will step out and I'm going to step in, Albert and the other members are tired of dealing with him and his treachery, Albert has proved Irv is stealing from him for a long time and he can't tolerate any longer, he needs someone he can trust to take it over and apparently the so traditional board wanted to do something modern announcing a woman."

"Oh my god, that is wonderful news darling, finally they are giving you the assessments you deserve for all you've done for Runway all these years," she said giving Miranda cheerful smile, "I'm so proud of you, when will they announce this?"

"I didn't accept yet, I asked for a few days to think."

"What is there to think?" Andy was confused since this was a huge powerful step to Miranda.

"Well," Miranda started, never breaking eye contact with Andy, trying to read her reaction, "I wanted to talk to you and know what you think, before I make a final decision"

Hearing that Miranda trusted her enough to consider what she thought or wanted regarding such important subject, made Andy feel really special.

"So, what do you think?" Miranda asked.

"Well if that is something you want and will make you happy, I think you should consider"

"It's not that simple Andrea, it's not only dealing with Runway but the whole package, accepting this implies much more things to consider like more social events to attend, more nights out of home, less time with the twins and you, more business travels, stressful meetings with incompetent brainless people, then, I'm going to ask you again, what do you think?" Miranda asked pausing at each word she was saying.

Andy cupped Miranda's cheek with her hand traveling the line of her lip with her thumb, "Honey, you want this right?"

Miranda paused for a few seconds and nodded, "I do, but I don't want to jeopardize our relationship, I've made some huge mistakes in my previous marriages in order to make what I had to do for the wellbeing of Runway and believe me, I'm not letting this happen between us or make my girls suffer in the process."

"I know that and even if you tried to do that I wouldn't let you ruin what we are building, you are committed now." Andy firmly said.

"Darling, I know myself well enough to know my ex husbands tried too, and still, it happened, and that is not acceptable this time. What difference does it make to come late in the night and lay alone in bed or come and lay close to a body that is only there physically? I don't want us to ever become strangers to that point"

"That is what I'm saying Miranda, now you are committed to me not only to a marriage, what we have is strong and nothing or anyone can break us apart except us and I trust us with all my heart on that." Andy finished her considerations.

"What about the plans to have a child? Don't you want to try anymore?" Miranda didn't want to have any regrets or make Andy feel her family is in second plan for her.

"Of course I do, our first insemination attempt didn't work but it will and we will continue to try to get pregnant for as long as it takes, the need to have a child with you grows in me more and more, but personally I don't think this is something that can be the reason for you not accept that offer, you will find a way to be committed to both, family and work."

"I will have to consult our lawyers to discuss about the contract and the kind of control I will have and if I can conciliate both positions because leaving Runway is out of question, I will never step down, I already made that very understandable to Albert"

Miranda took some time in silence losing herself into Andy's beautiful brown eyes.

"I love you," Miranda finally said. "Thank you for your encouragement."

"I love you more, and even if I wasn't here, you would've made the right decision for you and the girls, I'm sure everything will be fine, you are a smart fox" Andy joked.

"I will pretend I didn't hear you to compare me to an animal" Miranda raised her eyebrow.

Andy started to chuckle at Miranda's fake angry face, "you know what I meant, you silly," she answered kissing Miranda´s neck.

"Ah and now you call me silly, when did you lose your fear of danger?"

Andy came very close to whisper in Miranda´s ear, "well a long time ago when I first heard you desperately begging me to stop teasing you and making you come in my mouth"

Miranda made a soft moan remembering very well that day while trying to concentrate in an appropriate answer while Andy made a wet trail of kisses down her throat.

"You might be mistaken my dear, because I don't remember such thing ever happened" Miranda was trying hard not to lose that battle but in the other hand she was looking forward to it.

"Oh really? Well then I think I will have to make you remember," Andy said with an evil grin slowly taking her shirt off holding it behind Miranda´s neck, she brought the older woman closer leaning in search of Miranda's tongue with her own.

Miranda started to caress Andy's thighs up to her hips, leaving goosebumps where she passed, bringing Andy closer to her body. Miranda continued with her hands journey cupping Andy's breasts feeling her nipples grow hard immediately between her fingers, Andy moaned in her mouth, the kind of moan only Andy could make that invaded Miranda's body sending throbbing vibrations to her own center.

"You smell good," Miranda said inhaling Andy's scent kissing her throat down her torso when she finally was allowed to breathe again.

"I just had a shower and if you don't make love to me like, right this moment, I will need another one soon"

Miranda only smiled into the soft pale skin while playing with the waistband of Andy's underwear teasing the smooth hairless skin she found under her fingerprints. When Miranda got in touch with the tip of her clit Andy emanated another throaty moan and brought her already needy moisture sex closer to the fingers she so wanted working deep in her.

"Am I too heavy?" Andy asked jerking back.

"You don't want me to answer that," she said trying to cover a smile.

"You are so mean to me," Andy pouted leaving Miranda's lap, "let's go to bed Mrs. Priestly, there are some very interesting things I have to remind you"

"It's better that you remind me twice then, just in case" Miranda wickedly said, accepting Andy´s hand, with a naughty grin.

That will be indeed a hell of a Friday night.

FIN.


	16. Chapter 16 Nice jab with the

"**Nice jab with the right"**

Finally Andy could sit to have some lunch at 1:35 pm after a crazy morning, dealing with meetings and incompetent people. She knew now what Miranda felt like when dealing with the same problem but of course Andy didn't bite their heads off or make people cry in the meeting room. Just as she started to unpack the Chinese take out Julian brought for her, the office phone started to ring.

"Hello" she didn't even bother to look at the ID, already taking the first bite.

"Hello, I would like to talk with Mrs. Andrea Sachs Priestly, please"

"This is she, who is this?" she asked to the not totally strange voice.

"This is Virginia Ford from Dalton School, I got in touch with you around a month ago."

Andy dropped the fork to the memory already feeling something was wrong. "Yes I remember; is something wrong with the twins?" she asked worried.

"No they are fine, but I have a situation here with Cassidy this time and I need you or Miranda to come to school now."

"Can you tell me what this is about?" Andy was fidgeting already.

"I would rather talk to a family member here at school but I can anticipate she got into a fight." the principal's assistant told her.

Andy froze on spot and totally forgot that she hadn't even had breakfast today. "She what?" Andy asked like she needed reassurance.

"She got into a fight." she woman repeated.

"You mean a verbal fight right?" Andy was massaging her temple, this woman had to be on drugs because there was no way in hell she believed that any of Priestley's clan, except for Evelyn of course, could be in a physical fight with anyone.

"Unfortunately not; she punched the nose of another student and I really need you or Miranda to come here but Cassidy asked to call you first."

"Ok," Andy was about to make a hole in her forehead from too much rubbing, "I will be there in half an hour thank you."

"I'll be waiting, bye"

"Bye," Andy hung up the phone resting her head in her hands. After a few second she picked up the phone again and called Nil to pick her up.

**-Dalton school-**

Andy walked as quickly as she could in her high hells being greeted by a secretary that guided her to the principal office.

"Hello Mrs. Priestly nice to see you again" Virginia said with a smile.

"Likewise, even if it is always under some troubled circumstances. And you can call me Andy" Andy answered with a shy smile.

"Yes unfortunately, please have a seat, Andy" Virginia nodded to the chair and turned to her secretary, "please ask Cassidy to come in here."

"Yes maam," the secretary said exiting the room, leaving them alone.

"But precisely what happened? Is she hurt?" Andy asked, worried. She was not ready to think about that possibility yet.

"No, school security was able to control them before something really bad could happen, but as you know the school can't tolerate any kind of aggressive attitude by any student, even if they are Miranda´s twins," Veronica said taking a long breath saying Miranda's name and thanking God she was not having that conversation with the _devil_ herself.

"Caroline was involved too?" Andy was becoming impatient. She wanted to see her stepdaughter and make sure she was all right.

"No Caroline was not with her when it started, she came when the security stopped them." Virginia explained.

"I understand, but how did it start?" Andy asked curious, she still couldn't believe Cassidy could do such thing; maybe Caroline, with her Miranda-like-temper, but never Cassidy.

Andy´s question was interrupted by a knock on the door and Cassidy stepped into the room, not able to look at Andy.

"Cassidy, have a seat please," Virginia said.

"Hi baby," Andy greeted her putting a hand on her arm but not receiving any answer back.

"Cassidy, can you please tell us what happened now?" Virginia reclined into her seat, "She refused to say before," she added talking to Andy now.

"Honey, why did you hurt your classmate?" Andy asked in a tender voice, she knew better than raise her voice to Cassidy. It only would make it worse.

"He is not my friend," Cassidy finally looked at Andy "and he is older, he is not in my class." She added, like Andy should know everything that happened by now, and looked down again.

"It doesn't matter Cassidy, you can't punch people's nose, why didn't you simply talk or better walked away from him? He is older, he could´ve had hurt you" Andy put her hand in Cassidy's chin trying to make the younger girl face her.

"I asked him to stop and he pulled me and didn't stop and continued to say things that aren't true," Cassidy was breathing heavily, trying not to cry, because crying meant she was guilty and she didn't feel that way at all.

"What did he say Cassidy?" Virginia inquired already knowing everything that happened by the other students that were present at the moment.

Cassidy looked at her and then to Andy's supportive eyes, "He said you are my mom´s toy and that you use a collar like a dog so my mom can show you around in parties as a trophy" Andy´s ears were starting to get red in anger, she could feel her heart trying to pump the blood in her veins. "And then he said you are only with us because my mom bought you with her money and you don't care about us."

"He said what?" Andy was about to combust in anger.

"And when I said his dad is a thief he came at me and held my hair tight so I punched him," Cassidy felt a single tear falling down her face but she quickly wiped it away, "I'm sorry Andy."

Andy nodded to her and turned her attention once again to Virginia "Who is this moron?"

"Mrs. Priestly, please," Virginia called Andy to help, not to have her lose control too.

"I'm sorry," Andy quickly rephrased "Who is this boy? I want to talk to him and his parents."

"He was sent to the infirmary to put some ice on his nose and after that he got suspended for a week." Virginia explained.

"I'm sorry but I don't agree with Cassidy being suspended as well." Andy was trying to defend Cassidy.

"I didn't say she was suspended." Virginia looked confused.

"That is not why I am here?" Andy asked also confused now.

"Not quite, taking in the fact that he provoked the fight and that he is 2 years older than her, he should know better. Besides with his school record with fights, we decided to suspend only him this time. However if that ever happens again she will take the same punishment. Do you understand Cassidy?" Virginia explained in a firm tone. Cassidy nodded to her.

"Who is this boy?" Andy asked still very upset.

"It's Thomas Ravitz," Cassidy replied before Virginia could answer.

Andy was pinching her leg in an effort to bring some kind of pain that could camouflage her urge to smile. Priestley versus Ravitz. Make your bet.

"Well," Andy started "then I hope he had learned his lesson and will never do that again specially to a girl younger than him."

"I don't think he will learn, but we can only hope." Virginia shook her head.

"Can I go back to class now?" Cassidy asked Virginia.

"Yes Cassidy," Virginia said with a smile.

"I will see you at home honey." Andy said with a warm smile.

Cassidy gave Andy a quick hug and bit the inside of her cheek locking eyes with her. Andy knew what that look meant. It was a slight plea not to tell her mother what had happened.

**-Sachs-Priestly townhouse -**

Miranda and Andy had an agreement to try to have dinner together as much as they could during the week, and when one of them couldn't, the other had to try harder. That night around 7pm Joanna was starting to serve dinner to the girls when Andy unlocked the front door.

"Good evening girls, Joanna," Andy said coming from the bathroom after washing her hands, "what are we having for dinner? I'm starving."

"What else is new?" Joanna joked with her while putting the drinks on the table.

"Ha ha very funny Joanna, I didn't even have lunch today" Andy said while Cassidy focused on her food in silence knowing she was part of the reason.

The rest of the dinner came along in small talk about their day, mostly between Andy and Caroline since Cassidy remained quiet and Miranda so far was trapped in her board meeting.

After dinner the girls went to do their homework and Andy went to her office to finish her article and finish packing for her flight the next morning to Denver. She was going to be there for 4 days covering the Democratic National Convention for the Mirror. She heard a soft knock and a cute twin coming in.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Cassidy asked in a low voice.

"Yes honey and the reason you already know right?" Andy sighed to her to come and sit on the sofa.

"I know and I already said I'm sorry." Cassidy rolled her eyes exactly like her mother.

"Yeah, from the way you just rolled your eyes I can tell how sorry you are." Andy said smiling, "but sorry or not that was not the right thing to do, you can't get into fights in school. You can either hurt someone, get hurt or both, doesn't matter the reason or who started it."

"I know," Cassidy was thinking that the spot in Andy's sofa was very interesting to look at.

"Promise you will not do that again, and if something happens you can call me, your mother, your dad or go to your principal and tell them that someone is bothering you," Andy said while sitting close to her on the couch.

"I promise" she said and Andy saw truth in her eyes.

"Thank you," Andy sighed heavy, "but you are grounded, you can't get out of this that easily and you know that."

"I know, but it's not fair, I wasn't punished at school, why should I be at home?" Andy could not help but smile. Arguing with the twins was worse than going to court. Lawyers had nothing on those two.

"True, but that rule doesn't work here, you have to understand that what you did was wrong and deal with the consequences."

"I was trying to protect you, what he said was wrong and a lie" Cassidy ´s eyes were turning red with unshed tears.

"I know baby," Andy brought Cassidy into her arms, "You know I'm here because I love your mother, you and Caroline very much don't you?" Cassidy nodded in her chest, "and I appreciate what you did for me, but you can't deal with difficult situations with violent behavior" She finished kissing her head.

"I understand," Cassidy said getting out of the embrace, "how many days?" She asked in her original puppy dog eyes she knew Andy couldn't resist.

"Four days, no TV, no internet except for homework and no going to your friends house after school" Andy settled the punishment.

"One," Cassidy proposed back.

"Three," Andy offered.

"No, two," was the reply.

"Ok five then," Andy nodded raising an eyebrow.

"Ok three works, but starting from today" Cassidy fast agreed with a grin.

"Oh God," 'Damn blue eyes,' she thought. How hard it is to win against a child? Forget the question, this is not a simply child, this is Miranda´s child "ok go to your room then, and don't think because I will be away for 4 days I will not know if you trick me."

"I promise I won't." Cassidy shook her head with indignation.

"Good."

"Andy," she started in low voice not smiling anymore, "are you gonna tell mom?"

Andy sighed once again, "I think I have to honey, you wanna tell her yourself?"

Cassidy shook her head.

"Go to bed baby, we'll talk about that tomorrow ok" Andy calmed her and kissed her head once again, "I love you and thanks for defending me."

"You're welcome," Cassidy said hugging her, "goodnight Andy."

"Goodnight sweetie, I will be right there to say goodnight to your sister."

"Ok" Cassidy said closing the door behind her.

xxxxxxx

Around 10:20 pm Miranda came into the master bedroom caring the Book and found Andy coming out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel.

"Hey baby," Andy said smiling walking closer as Miranda put the Book by the bed. Andy opened the towel allowing Miranda to embrace her cold naked body. "How was your day?" She asked kissing her.

"Less appealing and amusing than now" Miranda answered in her mouth.

"I'm sure it was" Andy broke the kiss fastening her towel once again moving to the closet to get dressed. "Did you eat something already? Joanna left some salad with roasted chicken for you. Do you want me to bring it for you?"

"I'm not hungry," Miranda said kicking off her heels.

"Wrong answer, I'm absolutely positive that you didn't have any descent meals today so I'm going to get it and you are going to eat it." Andy said glaring seriously to Miranda.

"You know you can't pierce me with your stares don't you?" Miranda glared back.

"You can't blame me for trying," Andy chuckled putting on her underwear.

"Anyway," Miranda started clearing her throat at the vision, "I went to say goodnight to the girls and Caroline asked me to go to Julia Steiner´s house tomorrow after ballet but surprisingly Cassidy said she didn't want to go and that I should talk to _you_." Miranda finished with her usual raised eyebrow that not even Angelina Jolie would envy.

'Thanks Cass for passing the hot potato to my hands' Andy murmured "Well, ah, can we talk about this tomorrow morning maybe?" Andy tried but Miranda´s pursed lips gave the answer.

"I didn't think so." Andy inhaled, "she is grounded," she simply said.

"Grounded for what?" Miranda asked unbuttoning her silk blouse.

Andy stood there wondering why she had suddenly started sweating even though she had just left shower. This was not the first time she grounded the one of the twins and Miranda supported her decisions each time, but still it felt weird especially because this time she didn't quite agree with the grounding and she totally supported Cassidy´s principles. If something like that had happened to her she would´ve had done more than punching them. That was a clear example of 'Do as I say, not as I do'. Andy started to explain "Well, something," she paused searching for the right words, "_odd_ happened today and we talked about it and we agreed she had to stay home for a few days to think about it." Andy explained in the most evasive way possible, already knowing it was for nothing because she would have to explain it one way or another.

"And what _odd_ thing happened that I was not informed about?" Miranda faked a smile.

"She got into a fight at school and punched another student in the nose," Andy finally explained looking everywhere but Miranda.

"She did what? Is she ok?" Her eyes filled with terror, "and why on earth was I not informed Andrea? She was not raised to behave like a non civilized person," Miranda with her ice cold tone was putting her blouse back and going to the door when Andy stopped her.

"Miranda calm down, she is ok and I'm sure she is sorry and will never do something like that ever again," Andy said holding the door with her back not letting Miranda pass by her, "you don't know the whole story."

"Then enlighten me please," Miranda´s tone by now could make hell freeze.

"Well, she was provoked at school by a two-year-older boy and she verbally argued back and she only punched him when he grabbed her hair. For me it's a clear case of self-defense." Andy was playing the advocate.

"Yes, pull the hair and punch in the face, same thing," Miranda said with pure disdain making Andy raised her hands in defeat. "She is grounded for a whole month, end of discussion." Miranda firmly pointed and turned away from Andy and sat on the bed with her hand on her eyes. Damn headache coming.

"Miranda," Andy softy said, "that boy said to her that I am with you because of your money and that I am your little bitch," she nodded and Miranda felt her head spin with the new information "well not using the word bitch but was that the message" now was Andy´s time to sit on the bed close to Miranda, "you raised your daughters to respect and demand respect as well, and for them never surrender to prejudice and others disrespectful things mean people can do or say even if they are children," since Miranda didn't say a word Andy continued. "She was trying to protect me and fight against something she knew was wrong, she just used the incorrect way to demonstrate her point of view, because I don't agree with violence the same way you don't but sorry, in this case I would've done worse," Miranda glared at her, "_but_, I'm sure Cassidy understood now, that is why I grounded her. For me this is more than just punishment, it's a time for her to think about what happened and a month will make her lose that concept and it will only upset her."

Miranda didn't even blink letting Andy's words sink in. "However" Andy put a hand over her shoulder "they are your children and you know what is best for them, I only tried to help, they are amazing kids and I hope the child I will eventually have with you be smart and strong, exactly like them." Andy finished with a smile.

"I will talk with her in the morning" was Miranda's only response. Andy nodded. "You never cease to amaze me" Miranda stood up and locked herself in the bathroom. After a few minutes of shower running Miranda came out already in her nightgown. Andy was already under the covers at her side of the bed facing Miranda's pillows. Miranda laid at her side facing the ceiling deep in thought.

"Are you mad with me?" Andy finally broke the sepulchral silence.

"No, I'm mad with myself that I couldn't protect my child from getting hurt, I should´ve known my acts bring consequences to them", she said looking at Andy.

"Miranda please, you have nothing to be sorry about, this boy is a copy of his parents and he says what he hears at home. He is a trouble maker at school, and his parents will be the ones with a real problem on their hands in a close future, from what I've heard about him at Dalton today, not us. I know that Cassidy is still a kid but she is strong. In the morning she will not even be upset any more, she was more worried about you finding out about it and being mad at her. The girls are proud of you and it doesn't matter to them who you share your life with, as long as you are happy." Andy was closing the distance between them; she wanted the warmth she only got from Miranda's body.

"Who is this boy? Is he from her class?" Miranda asked curiously allowing Andy to snuggle with her. "I will have to talk to the principal."

"It was Thomas Ravitz," Andy said the name feeling once again the anger raising as she put her head on Miranda´s shoulder.

"Great, just getting better and better" Miranda murmured playing with the small of Andy´s back. "I understand that Cassidy was defending you and her principles, I'm very proud of her, but she can't lose her temper like this even if is against Irv´s son."

"Let's talk about that in the morning ok?" Andy asked kissing her neck. She knew Miranda would only get more upset if they kept talking about it. "How was your meeting?"

"Terrible, so far the financial lawyers Albert hired found an enormous hole in the last 7 years expenses of Elias-Clarke, they are tracking Irv, his wife and brother´s accounts at Cayman Islands and the prospects are not good."

Andy was playing with Miranda´s wedding ring in her finger. "I'm glad you took the position from him, he never deserved it."

"What time is your fly tomorrow?" Miranda asked wanting to change the heavy subjects for the night.

"At 10:30 am, and I still have to finish my bag" Andy yawned felling relaxed under Miranda's touch. "Patricia will be disappointed, no one running in the morning with her for 4 days."

"She will live." Miranda said turning the light at the bedside off. "I suggest you to go to sleep" Andy tried to occupy Miranda´s personal space cuddling closer.

"Have you ever heard about a physics theory that says two bodies can never occupy the same point in space at the same time?" Miranda asked amused.

"I love you too Miranda and I'm not moving from here, goodnight baby" Andy was already drifting into sleep, Miranda looked over her kissing her forehead closing her eyes as well, there was no other point in space she rather be, but there.

Fin.


	17. Chapter 17 when is she coming back?

"**When is she coming back?" **

"Yes" Andy answered her phone, typing on her laptop, trying not to break her thoughts.

"Andy" the voice over the phone said quietly.

"Hey Sarah wassup?" Andy asked.

"Not well" she replied.

"Why are you whispering?" Andy asked curious.

"Because Miranda has ears everywhere" Sarah explained. "Please Andy you have to come home."

Andy stopped typing. "What is wrong? Is Miranda ok? The twins?" she asked concerned, giving Sarah her full attention now.

"No they are fine, we are the ones that are not," Sarah sounded nervous, "Andy she is killing us, one by one, you have to come back, ever since you went away she changed."

"She is being herself" Nigel quickly took the phone from Sarah and started to complain "and I don't like her very much when she is herself. You went away, she is climbing the walls because she is not getting any and we are paying for it." He passed the phone back to Sarah once again.

"Guys don't exaggerate, I spoke with her early today and she seems normal." Andy said trying to defend her wife even when she knew they were probably right.

"What do you consider her normal? She must be all sweet with you but with us, innocent people, she is breathing fire." Sarah finally understood where the 'dragon lady' name came from.

"Hey, more respect for my wife," Andy said giggling.

"Andy," Sarah called her name in an effort for her to take things serious, "she already made Liz from Calvin Klein get fired yesterday and today she made a model cry saying she looked like a pregnant whale." Sarah kept peeking over Nigel´s shoulder to see if anyone was coming.

Andy laughed over the phone "well Sarah I'm sorry but I can only come back in 2 days maybe 3 and…"

"No Andy" Sarah cut her off "3 days?" Sarah´s green eyes were filled with terror looking to the other 2, when Emily took the phone this time.

"More 3 bloody days?" Emily was breathing deeply while saying those painful words "You have to come home Sachs or none of us will be alive when you do."

Sarah took her phone once again "Andy I'm begging you, come back today or you will lose your long time friend and if I die I swear I will come back to hold your feet while you sleep."

Andy couldn't hold a laugh while glancing over her watch. "I have to go Sarah, I will try to talk to her later, but no promises" she finished not waiting for an answer.

"Fuck. Me" Sarah exhale over the dead phone.

Not even 5 minutes later the air turned cold and thin, that was indeed an evidence Miranda was coming back from her lunch with Meisel. Miranda walked by the glass door immediately glaring at her 3 non working employees.

"Nigel" Miranda greeted him with a stare that was evidently asking 'don't you have a job to accomplish?'

"Miranda" he greeted back really wishing he was doing that job he was supposed to be doing.

"Emily, confirm my dinner with Albert for tomorrow night at 8 pm at that restaurant I went with Andrea last week." Miranda said, as she threw her coat and bag over Sarah´s desk almost hitting Nigel in the process.

"Yes Miranda, and I already R.S.V.P. Snoopy Dog party as Andy asked." Emily informed, holding her breath wishing she had done something right in following Andy's order without consulting her first.

"Fine and given that you all have enough free time to put office talk in check, I decided to move Brian Allen´s preview for today at 4:30, call his office." she said to Emily that let out the breath she was holding, relieved.

Sarah slowly tried to get away from the conversation and hide in the small kitchen but she was too late.

"And Sarah you are coming, be ready to leave in 1 hour." Miranda informed her.

"What? Miranda we were only supposed to meet him in two days not in 2 hours." Nigel tried in vain while Miranda gave her back as an answer walking into her office.

Sarah came from her failure attempt to hide and sat in her chair "welcome to hell´s fashion week." She groaned more to herself than to the others.

Nigel let out a long breath in frustration. "Until the end of the week I will be officially an alcoholic" he finished in his way out of the office.

"You should give Brian the heads up," Sarah whispered as Emily dialed his office, "The poor guy will never survive today." Sarah finished, already feeling sorry for him.

xxxxxxx

Next day Serena came into the office caring some Chanel boxes. "Is it true what I heard in the beauty department?" She asked nosy.

"Unfortunately yes," Emily informed her. "She made the poor bastard almost have an overdose of sleeping pills after the disastrous preview."

"Was really bad," Sarah shook her head to the memory, "I was about to sit on the couch next to him and join his cry."

Serena laughed picturing the scene. "When is Andy coming back?" She asked handing the boxes to Emily that picked up her cell phone to read a text msg.

"That Judas," Sarah muttered "I don't even want to hear her name." Sarah said sitting in her chair. "This is all her fault, I'm sure it's her vendetta for the Brazilian waxing episode." she pondered but her thoughts rushed back to Miranda, "even the twins are having a hard time, I went to their house last night to deliver the Book and Cassidy came downstairs holding her head, she offered me 20 dollars to stay a little more to entertain Miranda while they…"

"Ah just great" Emily cut her off "Roy just text messaged me, Miranda´s yoga teacher is sick and she called today´s session off."

"Lucky bitch, I wish I were her right now, even if she is sick to death." Sarah said knocking her head on the table, as Serena already waved goodbye.

Unfortunately for them, Miranda was already walking into the building. It would be a very long day to survive.

xxxxxxx

Andy arrived home almost at 2 am, she turned the doorknob of their bedroom and melted at the vision of Miranda Priestley sleeping peacefully hugging Andy's pillow, with the Book laying at her side of the bed. When she first started to work on Runway she could swear Miranda slept in a coffin, drank blood in the morning as breakfast and the only things she feared were garlic and crosses and now Andy could only smile to that sweet view.

Andy made her way into the room, the light was dim at Miranda´s bedside table, she took all of her clothes off and climbed into the bed, she put the Book on the floor and carefully started to remove her pillow from Miranda´s tight embrace. Miranda groaned in protest making Andy smile. When she finally got her pillow free, she took place in Miranda´s arms bringing her head to rest in Miranda´s right arm facing her and brought Miranda´s left arm to embrace her naked body. Miranda began to stir when Andy gently rubbed her cheek.

"You're back." Miranda said in a husky voice not really knowing if she was still sleeping or not. She pulled Andy closer playing with the small of her back and up to her spine bringing chills to Andy skin. She was certain that she was not asleep when a shy moan escaped Andy's mouth. "Were you missing your bed?" she asked with a smile opening her eyes to face her.

"The bed too, but way much more the pretty lady on it," Andy said smiling back at her "I´d rather have 3 hours of sleep here with you than a whole night tossing and turning in a hotel room and not able to sleep cuz I was missing you too much." Andy explained while lazily kissing Miranda's lips.

Andy broke the kiss and snuggled in Miranda´s neck placing small kisses on her skin.

"You smell like airplane and cheap Chinese restaurant." Miranda said in her usual voice now.

"Gezz, I was missing you too honey," Andy joked already pulling off of Miranda's embrace, "I was in an airplane and I had to eat fast, otherwise I would lose my flight. And the only place where I found a quick meal was a takeout" she finished sitting on the bed when Miranda caught her wrist.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"I'm going to take a shower," Andy answered trying to stand up but not able too. "Wasn't that you were suggesting?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Come back here," Miranda said making Andy roll over curling in her arms once again, "I will live." She teased making Andy smirk.

Andy brought Miranda's hand to embrace her and rest on her belly while Miranda placed small kisses on her back and up to her neck.

"How was the convention, did you finish everything?" Miranda asked never leaving Andy's neck.

"Yes, I finished my thrilling work a little early and decided to come home tonight instead of only in the morning with the rest of my staff." Andy explained closing her eyes enjoying her wife´s mouth on her. "I heard that you made some people´s life miserable this week." Andy tried to sound innocent.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Miranda´s hand was lazily traveling back and forth Andy´s leg to her belly and up to her breast that was starting to get hard under so welcome touch. "It was a typical week at work with unintelligent, ineffectual people that can´t accomplish simple chores." She finished nibbling her ear.

"If you continue to do that, as you very well know, you will have to finish." Andy informed in low voice feeling aroused already.

"I'm not doing anything," Miranda innocently said licking the back of Andy's ear making her moan in response. Andy took hold of Miranda's hand before she could go down her belly and guided her back to massage her breast. Miranda was playing with a hard nipple between her fingers making Andy shiver under her touch, and the hot mouth sucking on her neck was not helping.

Andy leaded Miranda's finger to her mouth and sucked on 2 fingers, she could feel Miranda gasping on her skin at each thrust into her mouth. Andy opened her left leg just enough to bring Miranda´s wet fingers to her throbbing destination. This time it was Miranda´s turn to moan on Andy´s ear when she got in touch with her wife´s rich wetness.

Miranda teased her entrance with her fingers along the length of Andy's clit making her exhale Miranda´s name in clear evidence she needed more. Miranda was moving slowly back and forth circulating Andy´s clit each time enjoying the smooth surface created by her moisture but never giving Andy any hope for what would come next.

Andy moved her hips to make an effort to have more contact with those fingers but again nothing came, this was Miranda's time to take what she wanted after almost a week without having Andy just for herself. Andy was pinching her nipple but she couldn't hold any longer she brought her hand to cover Miranda's trying desperately to make her understand that she needed her and needed now.

"Fuck Miranda, I need you inside me," Andy begged breathing heavily. "Please make love to me."

Didn't work, Miranda only smiled on her lover´s neck, teasing and nibbling the spot she knew could make Andy lose her mind. Miranda brought her unbelievable wet fingers to her mouth making Andy moan louder, full of need hearing her wife lick her wetness off of her fingers. That was the right incentive to make Miranda's fingers go back and finally slide into Andy´s dripping sex. Andy whimpered when she felt Miranda´s skilled fingers getting comfortable inside her but, of course, it wouldn't be that easy or in the way she wanted. Miranda´s pace in and out of her was painfully slow. Andy spread her leg far apart trying once again to make Miranda have better access to her core. Miranda increased just a little the pace, having made sure her thumb got in touch with Andy's clit at each thrust back inside.

Miranda was still sucking lightly on Andy´s neck and ear. "You want more?" she asked smiling satisfactory.

"Yes" Andy answered barely audibly, putting her hand to rest on Miranda's soft hair bringing her neck more to the side so Miranda could tease her burning flesh. "I'm so close."

Miranda buried her fingers deeper and increased the rhythm. Andy´s hips moved in perfect pace against her hand and when Miranda started to bite her earlobe saying mischievous things to her, Andy felt her orgasm built inside her sending electric shocks through her whole body.

"Oh God Miranda." Andy cried out as she climaxed heavily.

Andy kept moving against Miranda when she slowed the pace inside her, Andy wanted more, Miranda could feel Andy's walls clenching around her fingers keeping her within. Miranda started to put pressure on Andy´s g-spot, but never forgetting to give Andy's engorged clit the attention required and in seconds Andy was curling her toes with her second orgasm beating her down. Miranda took her fingers out of her and brought into her mouth to prove the sweet taste of her wife that she missed terribly for the past days.

Miranda tightened the grip around Andy's body waiting for her to start breathing normally again. Andy lazily turned to lay on her back bringing her mouth to match Miranda's in a passionate kiss, she moaned as soon as she tasted herself on Miranda's tongue.

"I was missing you awfully." Andy stated as she broke apart. She put the covers over them as the sweaty body started to feel goosebumps because of the soft breeze that was coming from the window.

"I was missing you too." Miranda replied putting a strand of hair away from Andy's smiling face.

Andy once again turned to her side with her back pressed into Miranda, she placed Miranda's hand to rest on her belly, the hand started to make invisibles circles on it. "I love you so much." Andy quietly said as her breathing became serene and regular under Miranda's touch as she drifted into so needed sleep.

"I love you more." Miranda whispered kissing Andy's bare neck and soon she was fast asleep as well.

FIN.

7


	18. Chapter 18 Busted

"**Busted"**

Miranda and Sarah were going to the second preview of Brian Allan since the first one was a fiasco. Sarah was counting how many red jelly beans there were in the pot of the car to pass time since traffic was jammed, when her phone rang.

"Hello" she answered.

"Hey Sarah, can you do me a favor?" Andy asked.

"Yes, but not now," Sarah replied in a low voice.

"No need to be now, I ordered Doug´s birthday present at Swatch store but what I chose will only be available at 4 pm and I can't go there to pick up, can you do that for me please?"

"If I can put my name on the card, I will," Sarah said with a teasing tone not so low anymore.

Andy giggled at Sarah´s comeback, "ok, but you can choose something on your own and I will pay for it."

"I'm kidding Andy, I'm not _that_ badly paid," Sarah said, forgetting where she was and more importantly who was at her side.

"You want to become non pay at all?" Miranda said looking over her employee with her usual piercing stare.

"Andy I'm in the car right now, can I call you later?" Sarah tried to end that conversation as fast as she could.

"Is Miranda with you?" Andy asked curious.

"Yes"

"Hand her the phone."

"Hang on."

"Ah Miranda, Andy wants to talk to you." she said handing the phone to Miranda that looked between her and the phone.

"Tell her I have my own cell phone," Miranda answered looking at the window once again.

"Andy she said…" Sarah started.

"I heard Sarah," Andy cut her off, "we talk later, bye."

"Bye"

5 seconds later Miranda´s cell phone rang.

"Yes," Miranda answered her phone in her usual tone.

"Sometimes, you are impossible to handle, you know that?" Andy started smiling over the phone, "what is the problem in answering Sarah´s phone?"

"You just answered your own question." Miranda said in a smartness way.

"I just wanted to say I love you." Andy said softly.

"Ditto." Miranda answered hoping Andy would not start their usual game. Not now.

"Say it please." Andy insisted.

"Andrea, stop with this childishness." Miranda snapped back.

"Ok just say it and I will leave you alone." Andy continued to tease her.

Miranda sighted "I love you too, Andrea" she said and looked over to Sarah and Roy that were looking at each other by view mirror, trying not to smile at the cute scene of their boss being all shy. The smile on both faces faded as soon as they noticed she was glaring at them.

"Do you think you have time so we can have lunch together?" Andy continued, "Since you became the all powerful charwoman we didn't have much time for that."

"I'm sorry about that, I'm just incredibly busy these days and today is not different, as soon as I go back I have a meeting with Nigel but I will try to be home in a decent hour tonight."

"Ok, we can have dinner together with the girls then, we will wait for you"

"Ok, bye"

"Bye my love," Andy said hanging up.

**- Miranda Priestley's office-**

"Miranda Priestley's office" Emily said as typed on her keyboard.

"Emily, I need a favor"

"What do you want Andy?"

"I need you to reschedule Miranda´s meeting with Nigel for an hour later and order lunch for us from that Italian restaurant she likes."

"What? Are you insane? She told you to do that?" Emily asked without breathing.

"Of course not, it will be a surprise."

"Miranda is gonna have your ass when she finds out about this Andy."

"She already had, Em" Andy answered giggling over the phone.

"Oh God," Emily was trying desperately to keep that imagine from her mind, "too much information, too much information."

xxxxxxx

Back in the car, Miranda was already getting annoyed, they were just about 10 minutes in the same spot. She was already 15 minutes late which meant she was almost on time and they were only 2 blocks away from Brian Allan´s office.

"We are going to walk from here," Miranda informed already opening the door and steeping out.

Sarah quickly followed her, it's on those particular times she thanked for her long legs. They were walking faster when Sarah focused on a familiar person coming their way.

"Ah please not him," she muttered, but loud enough to Miranda hear.

"What are you talking about?" Miranda asked impatiently, walking a little faster.

"That guy that is coming is the one that bribed me to give Patricia back." She explained already locking eyes with him wrinkling her forehead.

"Ah please, you again?" Carlos said recognizing her and shaking his head in disbelief.

"I can assure you, I'm not thrilled to see your _pretty_ face either" she said passing by him but turning around. "Asshole" she finished trying to speed the pace to follow Miranda that was walking very ahead now.

"I still can't believe Ms. Andy ever dated you," he yelled to her.

Sarah stopped dead in track and turned to him. "Shhhhh, shut up moron" she said putting her hands over her temple. She looked back and Miranda had already turned the corner.

"Oh God, please don't let her have heard that. I promise I'll be a good girl and even give a chance at meet boring men again but please don't permit her to have heard that." Sarah prayed in her thoughts while walking slightly behind Miranda now.

Miranda walked into the building and then into the elevator with Sarah right behind until the younger girl stopped at the elevator door.

'Oh my god, she will murder me as soon as I step inside,' Sarah though with her mind racing hastily.

Miranda nodded to Sarah come inside the elevator.

'Well she doesn't seems angry, I think she didn't hear a thing, stupid guy, I'm gonna kill him,' Sarah thought while walking into the elevator. 'If I don't die.'

"_You_ and _my_ wife?" Miranda simply said with so much venom in her voice she could make a snake feels jealous. She turned her head to face Sarah that had become pale like she was seeing death itself.

Too late to escape, the elevator door has already closed. Poor Brian Allan, this time he will try suicide for sure.

Fin.


	19. Chapter 19 You made the bed now lay on i

"**You made the bed now lay on it"**

"I'm so sorry," Sarah mouthed to Andy as she closed Miranda´s office door just after Miranda had passed like a storm by her.

"What, something bad happened?" Emily asked curiously looking at Sarah´s disturbed face.

"Yes, I born and 17 years later I slept with Andy and 9 years after that Miranda found out, so yes something very bad happened," Sarah said as she put her head on the table.

"Are you ok?" Andy asked noticing Miranda's hard features.

"You tell me," Miranda responded, "I told you I couldn't have lunch with you because I'd be busy," Miranda said as she noticed the plates and the food placed at the small table across the office.

"I know, I'm sorry but I was missing us terribly, so I called and asked Emily to delay your meeting for just an hour so we can have lunch together." Andy said closing the distance between them.

"Well you shouldn't, I'm very busy right now," Miranda was saying those words but her mind stopped at the memory of the last time she overreacted about something and the results after that, so she decided the best thing to do was ask and hope for a suitable answer.

"When did you sleep with my assistant?" Miranda asked, blue eyes meeting brown ones.

Andy was taken aback, "What?"

"Don't make me repeat myself. You know how much I dislike doing that."

"I'm asking because I'm not following where you wanna go with that," Andy said stepping back but still facing her.

"I know about you and Sarah." Miranda said, the hurt in her face was visible and Andy finally realized what she was talking about.

"How do you know about that?" Andy asked puzzled.

"It's a secret?" Miranda asked, her tone becoming colder at each sentence.

"No it's not" Andy knew that someday that story would come up and the only reason she didn't talk to Miranda about it sooner was to avoid this kind of reaction from her.

"Then how come you never told me, and more importantly, why did you insist that I give your old job to her?

"Miranda slow down," Andy reached for Miranda´s hand but she didn't let her touch her and walked to sit in her chair.

Andy took a deep breath, "A, I never considered this important enough to talk about it and B, it happened a million years ago and third..."

"It's C," Miranda cut her off.

"What?" Andy was again lost.

"You say either A, B, C or first, second and third…" Miranda was explaining like a kindergarten teacher.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Andy raised her hands in disbelief.

"Watch your words Andrea that is no need to use that poor language, I should be the one really upset here. You lied to me, and don't pretend that it's not important because it is." Miranda hesitated and then continued "This is not the time or the place to have a fight, we can talk later at home, now leave." Miranda demanded, reclining in her chair and closing her eyes.

"No way in hell," Andy said turning Miranda´s chair so they could be face to face again, "Firstly, we are not fighting we are talking, secondly we will talk right here and right now, because I will not let that mind of yours start to process a lot of untrue things that will lead to a huge fight later."

"She's fired," Miranda said under her breath but loud enough to Andy understand.

"Miranda there is no need to do harsh things, it was no one's fault and it happened at our prom party, I was what… 16, 17, I don't even remember."

"I just want to understand why you hid this from me." Miranda asked grimly. "Do you think that I'm some kind of idiot; that I wouldn't find out eventually?"

Outside the office Emily was trying harder to hear the details through the wall while Sarah was holding her head, sitting at her chair when Nigel showed up.

"Thank god our meeting was canceled, I didn't want to be the next in the line of fire today, I still don't know how Brian will ever recover after today and…" He trailed off. "What's happening in here?"

Sarah raised her head and he could see her puffy eyes, "Why do you look like your dog just died?" He asked Sarah.

"Sarah slept with Andy," Emily whispered making Sarah groan, lowering her head once again.

"And Miranda found out." Emily finished with a grin, enjoying the circus.

"Nooooo, you?" Nigel said pointing to her, "When?" he asked curiously. "Ah now I understand her killer mood today," he added walking close to her, "Did she fire you?"

"Not yet, but I think she will murder me not just fire me." Sarah supposed.

"Don't exaggerate," he said rolling his eyes, "Andy will deal with her. Now…tell me the sordid details right now!" Nigel asked, mesmerized by what he was hearing.

Sarah raised her head again, "It was nothing really," she shook her head, "And I don't even remember much of it."

_**-Flashback-**_

_Andy opened her eyes facing the ceiling. She wondered when and if her head would ever stop hurting that badly. She looked at her side, when she heard a small snore of someone sleeping. She carefully lifted her sheet and closed her eyes once again at the revelation of her naked state._

"_Oh god no, I can't believe I slept with a random guy and worse, I brought him home, my mom will kill me." _

_She didn't have time to go over her funeral details because the mountain of sheets at her side rolled back and snuggled into her body, reviling her._

"_Jesus Christ!" she screamed, but stopped when the sound of her voice made her head throb even more._

"_Amen." the person mumbled still asleep._

"_Wake up!" Andy yelled again._

"_Sshh… I'm sleeping." the person said in a sleepy voice._

"_Sarah, wake up," Andy repeated, trying to get her off of her body, "What the hell are you doing?" _

_Sarah opened her eyes trying to focus on Andy's face, "I don't know, do you?" She asked still not in her right sense._

"_Why am I naked?" Andy said lifting Sarah´s sheet, "And why are YOU naked in my bed?"_

"_Why so many questions?" Sarah asked, snuggling into the pillow, but as soon as the words 'Naked + Andy + Bed' were processing in her mind, she opened her big green eyes in horror, "Oh my God, what did we do?" she yelled sitting up in bed._

"_Please tell me we didn't do anything," Andy was covering her eyes and praying in silence._

"_I don't know Andy," Sarah moved to get her dress from the pile of clothes on the floor "I'm a little sore down there, if you know what I mean, so I pretty much think we did something." Sarah raised an eyebrow. "Repeatedly." _

_Sarah finished trying to put her dress back on with no luck considering her still-drunk condition. "How did this dress get smaller from yesterday?" she glared at Andy._

"_Oh God" Andy stood and walked over her wardrobe and threw a shirt and a pair of boy shorts to Sarah and started to put some clothes on herself while Sarah stood naked._

"_What you doing?" Andy asked, covering her eyes._

"_I'm dressing and don't make that face because you did more than just look at my body last night. So drop it."_

_A few minutes later both were back sitting in bed facing each other, but with nothing really good to say._

_A knock at the door brought both to reality._

"_Hey sis, mom is calling to have lunch, you two slept a lot already," Tom, Andy's brother said by the door, "And it better you cover that huge hickey on your neck," he said giggling, "The night was wild huh? You have to tell me the details about the lucky guy later." He finished closing the door leaving Andy and Sarah open mouthed._

"_God, I dunno how something like this could happen," Andy was almost making a hole in her forehead, "We are straight."_

"_Totally." Sarah hurriedly agreed with her._

**xxxxxxxx**

"You naughty little girl," Nigel had a huge grin on his face, "So Miranda bit your head off and now it's Andy´s turn? God I would give my left arm to be invisible and on the other side of that door; lesbian drama is so much better than Mexican soap operas." he finished getting as close to Emily´s back as he could so that he could hear what was happening inside.

Andy was on her knees in front of Miranda. "Miranda, really, I truly don't understand why all of this is upsetting you so much, what happened between Sarah and I was a onetime thing, and I can tell you it was one of the biggest mistakes I ever made. We were insanely drunk, I don't remember a thing and more importantly it didn't mean anything to me. Nothing, zilch, zero."

"Ouch," Emily and Nigel said in union looking at Sarah making her roll her eyes, a slight disappointment in her face after hearing Andy´s words.

"Spare me the details of your sexual adventures, it doesn't matter to me if she meant something or not; the point is, you deceived me." Miranda sighed heavily. "Why her?" she asked.

"Why her what?" Andy sighed back.

"Why her? Why did you get her this job?" Miranda´s tone was even but Andy could feel she was angry.

"After I left you in Paris," she started, "And you know very well my reasons for leaving; I knew you would need someone you could trust. You needed someone who could do the job I was supposed to be doing and admit it; Sarah is smart and does her job well."

"You always made me believe I was your first." Miranda changed to the subject that was really bothering her. She was looking straight into Andy's brown eyes. The look she gave was nothing short of betrayal.

"You were my first, I don't even remember what happened with Sarah so I don't consider what I had with her my first time with a woman. You were and you will always be that for me. So please don't let that night… that one stupid night have such importance in our lives because it shouldn't." Andy took hold once again of Miranda´s hand and this time she didn't take it away. "I love you and you mean everything to me." Andy let a single tear run down her cheek.

"God, do you have any more details I should know about, that don't consider important?" Miranda asked touching Andy's face.

"Not that I'm aware of…" Andy answered while Miranda wiped the tear from her face, "No wait! I got married once in Vegas."

"What?" Miranda asked in shock.

"Kidding," Andy giggled standing on her feet again, bringing Miranda into her warm embrace.

"Continue with that hilarious act and you know where you will spend the rest of the week?" Andy smirked in the crook of Miranda´s neck. "In the guest bedroom."

"You wouldn't do that to me, because you love me too much." Andy said smiling, parting Miranda's lips with her tongue. She increased the kiss, putting all the meaning of those words into it.

"Are we ok?" Andy asked pulling back with a hint of hope in her voice.

Miranda leaned into her, bringing their lips together once again certainly, answering all of Andy's questions and doubts.

"The horny bunnies will express their love now," Nigel said with a disgusting face, "and I really don't need to add that image to my filthy mind," he shook his head.

"That is a free ticket to therapy." Emily added sitting back at her chair.

"I think you should give Sarah a raise for how you scared her to death." Andy was lazily traveling Miranda's sides with her hands.

"Since when did this conversation turn from me firing her, to giving her a raise?" Miranda asked incredulous.

Andy laughed, "You know it's the right thing to do."

"No its not and I won't. She is lucky she is not down the street searching for a new job." Miranda said firmly.

"Ok, fair enough," Andy said understanding that it was too dangerous to push Sarah's luck at that particular moment. "Are you hungry?"

"Not really, I'm sorry for having ruined that," she pointed to the cold food.

"It's ok, I'm glad we talked about it and we are fine."

"But you didn't eat."

"I'm more horny than hungry right now," Andy pressed Miranda's body over the wall as she sat her on the bookstand behind her desk, kissing her neck. "You will make it up to me later, bringing me dinner in bed and giving yourself as dessert to me." Andy´s husky voice was making Miranda feel weak in the knees.

"I smell smoke," Andy continued bringing her hand close to Miranda´s lingerie, "Someone's panties are on fire." Andy finished making Miranda chuckle.

"I will never get used to that speech of yours," Miranda said putting her hands on both sides of Andy´s face. "Where did you learn that?"

Andy didn't answer the question and once again crashed her lips against Miranda´s soft ones.

"We need to stop now or I will not be able to at all; and I know we have an audience outside that door." Miranda´s ice cold manner came back as she realized who that audience would be; the three stooges.

Andy smirked "Ask Sarah to heat the food for you, so you can eat before your meeting. I really need to go back to work," she said, glancing at her watch.

"God you make me crazy," Andy brought Miranda into one last heated kiss before stepping back once again. "I love you."

She blew a kiss to Miranda before opening the office door.

All three stooges looked directly to Andy while she cleared her throat. Sarah looked terrified.

"Am I fired?" She asked anxiously, rubbing her hands together.

"No, I saved your ass and mine for that matter, but I still have to kill you." Andy passed by them with an evil smile on her face, leaving a very frightened Sarah behind.

FIN.


	20. Chapter 20 Guess who is coming to visit

**Guess who is coming to visit**

It was Thursday night, Miranda was at her study going over some material when Andy arrived with 2 glasses of wine and handed one to Miranda.

"Thank you," Miranda accepted and put the glass on the table.

"You're welcome my love," Andy replied sitting on the arm of the loveseat facing Miranda. "Have I told you lately that I love you?" Andy asked kissing her forehead.

"Yes you did," Miranda answered trying not to break her thoughts with her work.

"And you know you mean everything to me?" Andy kissed her nose now.

Miranda closed her notes and glared at her. "Ok Andrea, what did you do?"

"What? Why?" Andy inquired innocently, "I can't shower my adored wife with love and affection for no reason?" she pretended to be hurt.

Miranda continued to look at her. "What do you want?"

"I don't want anything, Miranda" Andy said leaning back, "I'm really hurt that you think I could do such thing."

"Andrea, spare me your bad acting performance," Miranda said and pursed her lips, studying her face, "what do you want me to do then?"

Andy stared at Miranda; Miranda stared right back.

"Ok ok, you win," Andy sighed raising her hands in surrender, "this Saturday is my mother´s birthday as you know and she just called me to ask if it's ok that she and my dad arrive tomorrow to spend the weekend with me." Andy said in a row and then bit her bottom lip. "With us," she completed.

"And you said _no_ right?" Miranda asked expectantly.

"Miranda!" Andy exclaimed.

Miranda shook her head and sighed heavily.

"I know what you are thinking," Andy took hold of Miranda´s hand.

"I don't mind your parents come to visit you, you know that," Miranda said looking at Andy once again, "but your mother…" she muttered and Andy knew good and well what she meant.

"I promise you she will behave, it's just for the weekend and besides we can go out to dinner and my friends will be there to entertain her."

"We'll see if this plan of yours will work as you expect." Miranda said opening her notes again.

"It will don't worry," Andy said leaning over to kiss her. "Thank you."

"You own me for this," Miranda said in her mouth and Andy smiled.

"Well, what do you say we go to bed and I start to repay you right now?" Andy proposed and bit Miranda´s bottom lip.

"I like the way your mind processes information," Miranda whispered and put the notes aside.

Andy stood up and took Miranda´s hand, "if you like my mind than you will love what the other parts of me will do to you," she finished guiding her to their bedroom.

xxxxxxx

The next day Andy´s parents arrived; Andy took the day off so they could spend the day shopping and visiting all the typical NY tourist attractions that her parents wanted to see and than that night Andy took them and the twins to a play but Miranda couldn't go since she was still stuck at Runway. Andy didn't believe that was the true reason that Miranda was still at work at 9:20 pm on a Friday night, but decided not to argue with her since she knew Miranda was trying to avoid confrontation with her mother. When Miranda arrived home at almost 1 am, she found Andy already asleep in their bed; she quickly took a shower and snuggled with Andy falling asleep immediately.

Saturday morning came and Miranda had to go to Runway. She stayed there the better part of the day in board meetings. When she finally walked in the townhouse was around 4 pm, she and Kate only exchanged a few words and Miranda went straight to her bedroom to rest. Which only lasted for an hour before the twins crawled in bed with her so they could spend some time together watching a movie.

Later that night Andy was at her office when Kate came in.

"Darling, did you call Nate and invited him to have dinner with us?" Kate said as soon as she walked in.

"Mom, why do you insist on having my ex boyfriend at your birthday dinner?" Andy said, as she stopped typing and put her glasses on the table.

"Because I like him and want him there," Kate said innocently, when all she really wanted was a reason to upset Miranda.

"I don't even know if he can make it," Andy said glancing at her watch, "it's late already and besides he has a two months old baby to take care of." Andy said in an effort to put some sense in her mother´s head.

"That should be you Andy," Kate said, "giving me a grandchild by now."

"Well mom," Andy said with a smile, "maybe you won't have to wait for long." She said and stood from her chair.

"What do you mean?" Kate asked surprised.

"Miranda and I are trying to get pregnant," Andy said her smile getting bigger.

"You're what?" Kate asked; as if she had misunderstood her daughter, "how is that possible?"

"I'm doing artificial insemination, we have been trying for a few months now." Andy said as she sat on the sofa.

"And who is the father?" Kate asked sitting on the sofa as well.

"Miranda and I chose the donor, perfect genes," Andy said and paused, giving her mother time to digest the words, "he is intelligent, athletic, healthy, dark hair but with Miranda´s kind of blue eyes, so our child can be physically related to both of us." Andy explained and her mother put her hands of each side of her head.

"So you will have a baby of a frozen father?" Kate asked bitterly still not looking at her. "This is the end of the world," she muttered under her breath.

"It's a donor mom, not the father, we don't need a man to have a child, or to raise him or her, with family values." Andy explained.

"You think its right to forbid a child to know his father?" Kate asked shaking her head looking at Andy now, "this is wrong Andy; you should not even consider something as absurd as this."

"Mom, I want to have a child and want to have one with my wife…" Andy was becoming upset with the way that chat was going, but a knock at the door cut her off. "C'mon in."

"Andy, mom is calling, she said Roy will be here in 30 minutes," Cassidy informed, "Doug, Tony, Lily and her boyfriend just arrived too," she said and sit close to Andy.

"Thank you darling, I will be right there." Andy said putting an arm over her shoulder.

"Who is Tony?" Kate asked.

"Its Doug´s boy…" Cassidy started but Andy cut her off.

"Friend. Doug´s work friend, you will like him, and he's so funny." Andy said and brought Cassidy closer.

"I still can't understand why we can't go to dinner too, it's not that late." Cassidy said moping.

"Because it's my birthday we are celebrating and it's for adults not children like you who should be in bed by now," Kate said impatiently.

"Mom," Andy stared at her and turned to Cassidy, "baby, I promise we will do something fun tomorrow ok." Andy kissed her head.

Cassidy, her focus still on Kate, struggled to hold back what she really wanted to say because although she was just a child her veins ran thick with Priestly blood. "Thanks Andy," she said instead, "can we go to central park?" She asked as she turned her attention to Andy.

"Whatever you and your sister decide," Andy said and Cassidy smiled.

"Andy, we are only here for the weekend, you should spend time with me and your father," Kate said and stared at Cassidy who simply stared back.

"Mom we have the whole day," Andy said wanting to please both, "we can go to central park in the morning and later we can go do whatever you and dad feel like, your flight isn't until 10 pm." Andy finished trying to mediate.

"Whatever you want darling," Kate said faking a smile and Cassidy did the same.

**-Daniel Restaurant-**

"Good evening, welcome to Daniel," Maite Montenegro, a maitre for the restaurant greeted them, "Mrs. Priestly, nice to see you both again," she said to Miranda and Andy, who were holding hands.

"Good evening," Andy said and Miranda just nodded not paying much attention.

"Your table is waiting for you and your guests." She said smiling walking them through the private area.

They were finishing ordering the appetizers and the Daniel Cuvée 1998 wine, Miranda always had when she came to the restaurant, when Daniel walked over to the table.

"Bonsoir," he said to them. "Miranda, nice to see you again," he greeted her by kissing her hand.

"Daniel," Miranda said back.

"This must be the delightful Mrs. Priestly," he said now kissing Andy´s hand. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Yes, Andrea," Miranda said. "This is Daniel Boulud the owner of the restaurant."

"Nice to meet you too and you can call me Andy," Andy said smiling at him.

"When I was told you would be here tonight I decided to personally cook for you and your guests." He said smiling at Miranda once again.

"It's my mom´s birthday," Andy said to him looking over to her mother.

"Perfect, another reason then," he said nodding at Kate who was sitting in front of Miranda, "happy birthday _madame_."

"Thank you," Kate said smiling radiantly.

"Well enjoy your night," he finished and walked away to the kitchen.

The night was passing without incident, and the music that was being played in the background was the perfect complement to the friendly chat they were all having, but of course Kate was using every opportunity she could find to provoke Miranda. Andy however was rather upset with the situation, and therefore she had drank a little bit more wine that she was used to having.

The main courses were served and as usual Andy had to taste some of Miranda´s food.

"Oh God, that is so good," Andy said taking a small piece of the lamb off Miranda´s plate.

"The cod you chose must be delicious as well," Miranda said with a smirk.

"You wanna have some?" Andy offered.

"No thank you, when I ask for something I have full intention of eating only that," Miranda said and looked at her.

"Ha-ha very funny," Andy faked a smile and leaned over and placed a quick peck on her lips.

Kate was watching the scene and opened her mouth to say something but decided to stay quiet and started to eat the lobster she had ordered. She just glared at Andy making sure she understood the message.

They continued to enjoy the night, laughing about a story Doug and Tony were telling, sometimes Miranda even laughed like she meant it. They ordered the dessert and Daniel sent a small cake with Happy Birthday written on the plate for Kate.

Andy took a bite of Miranda´s _honeycrisp apple confit_, since she didn't feel like having one just for herself, she leaned her head on Miranda´s shoulder and suppressed a yawn, the wine was relaxing her.

"Are you tired darling?" Miranda asked.

"A little," Andy said and intertwined their hands together. "But I'm sure you can make me fully awake if you use your imagination." Andy whispered joking and Miranda shook her head at Andy´s comment.

"I will keep that in mind." Miranda said back trying to cover a smile.

"Cassidy asked if I can bring them the chocolate bombe," Andy said and took another bite with Kate watching with disapproving eyes while the men and Lily were talking about the next week exhibition at her Gallery.

"Is there any thing they can't convince you to do?" Miranda asked in teasingly tone while sipping on her wine.

"What can I say; I'm weak to the Priestly charming blue eyes." Andy chuckled, bringing Miranda´s mouth to meet hers.

"Andy, behave yourself." Kate said in a tone that got the attention of the whole table causing the guy's conversation to come to an immediate halt.

Andy raised her head from Miranda´s shoulder. "Mom I'm not doing anything wrong," she said in a low voice.

About that time Daniel was coming closer to ask if everything was perfect and if they were enjoying the night.

"Yes you are, this is not a place for that," she pointed between Andy and Miranda, "we don't have to be forced to see that when we are having dinner."

Miranda looked around the room for a sharp object she could use on Kate right then.

"At least respect me and your father." Kate said not lowering her tone.

Andy looked at her father who was busy staring as his plate, unable to say anything to help and at Daniel, who was paralyzed at the side of the table. Not knowing what to say or do, she stood from her seat.

"Andrea, sit down," Miranda said in her usual icy tone.

Andy looked down at her, said nothing and left.

Miranda smoothly stood up as well, flicking her napkin to the table. If a looks could kill, Kate would be drawing her final breath by now. "Excuse me," she said and went after Andy, leaving all the others in an awkward silence.

"That wine is a fantastic choice," Daniel said as soon as he stopped to curse himself to why he had to come into that room just then.

Miranda reached Andy when she was almost at the bar.

"Stop," Miranda said and took hold of her arm. "I'm too old to run after you anymore." She finished making Andy turn around to face her.

"I'm so sorry, I just can't," Andy said and looked to the ground in effort to not to cry.

"What was that about, Andrea?" Miranda asked as she pushed Andy into a corner where no one would notice them.

"I'm weak, I keep letting my mom say and do horrible things to us and I do nothing to make her stop."

"You are not weak," Miranda said, "and even when you feel that way Andrea, you can't ever let people see that, don't you ever look down," Miranda said putting a hand on her chin making Andy look up at her, "you are the owner of your life, don't let your mother make you feel otherwise."

"I wish I could be stronger, to be the person you deserve, I don't want to disappoint you, and it's all I do when my mom is around." Andy said feeling it harder to hold back the tears.

"Andrea, stop with the nonsense, you don't have to prove anything to me, or to any other person besides yourself."

"She doesn't think that way, and she keeps trying to make me feel like I have to be ashamed of who I am," Andy raised her hand to the hall like she was waiting for her mother to come and say sorry for what she said. "She was never like this before."

"She was never like this, when you were living by her rules." Miranda replied.

"I´m such an idiot," Andy said letting a few tears run down her face. "It kills me when she is mean to you."

"Andrea you should know by now, you mother has no control over me, what upsets me is to know how she affects you to this level." Miranda said gently and placed a soft hand on Andy´s cheek wiping a tear.

"I have never been as happy as I am when I'm with you" Andy said blinking the tears. "And the girls" the thought of the twins made Andy try to smile.

"Your happiness depends on you and the choices you make." Miranda said never breaking their gaze. "You chose me and my girls as your family and we are proud to have you as well."

"Why is so hard for her to accept us?" Andy asked exhaling, in allusion of her mother once again. "Sometimes I think she only feels happy when I'm miserable and alone."

"You have to make her see who you truly are, you are not a little girl anymore darling, you´re a woman, and she will never stop until she sees that and start to respect you."

"I know," Andy sighed, "I just don't want to be forceful and hurt her feeling."

"But its ok when she hurt yours?"

Miranda was desperate to make Andy understand that as long as she continued to give her mother the power, she would always use it against her and it drove Miranda nuts that Andy couldn't see that. Miranda knew that Andy was capable of protecting herself and making her own decisions without anybodies interference, especially not her mothers.

"No its not," Andy answered, "Especially when it affects both of us."

"Sometimes attitudes can't be as sweet as we want in order to make things happen the way it should." Miranda said raising an eyebrow.

"I will keep that in mind," Andy smiled nervously using the same phrase Miranda used a few minutes ago.

Miranda leaned over and placed a kiss on Andy's cheek. "Let's go back, you still have half of my dessert to eat," she said and Andy giggled wiping a few more tears.

"I love you," Andy declared and melted into Miranda´s embrace. "So much." Andy finished breathing the unique scent in Miranda´s neck.

Miranda rested a firm hand on Andy´s back, and whispered quietly in her ear, "I love you," Miranda wiped the last tears from her face, "ready?" She asked.

Andy nodded yes breathing deeply.

"Perfect, now smile," Miranda said and leaded them back to the private area.

Kate sprawled down in her seat a little uncomfortably when she saw Andy and Miranda coming back to the table hand in hand, like nothing had happened, and it killed her to see how Miranda had such an influence over her daughter. In her polluted mind, Miranda is nothing more than the devil that bewitched her innocent child. True love could never be the right answer to that.

Andy sat and Miranda sat at her side, Miranda´s stare burning into Kate's skin. Daring her to say something 'God help you, if you do.' Miranda thought. Lily caressed Andy´s arm and she just smiled back that she was fine. The nervous silence remained at the table until when Tony asked George, Lily´s boyfriend, something about soccer and it seemed to help to clear the air for a while.

A few more minutes later, they were finishing the special tea Daniel sent and the conversation was again back to normal. The maitre came with the bill and handed it to the older man of the table, in this case, Andy´s dad, who was sitting in front of her. He opened the bill case and looked like he had seen a ghost, his face becoming pale, his eyes growing wild, he looked at his side to Kate and looked back at the bill. Andy, who was once again resting her head on Miranda´s shoulder, stood and took the bill from his hand.

"It's ok dad, it's on me tonight," she said smiling at him.

"No darling lets share at least," he said and all the others took their wallet to pay the share.

"There is no need to share a simple bill," Miranda finally said annoyed, she is not used to such a fuss over a bill, "Andrea can pay alone." She finished and Andrea took her credit card to handle to the maitre.

"That is not necessary," Kate said taking the bill case from Andy´s side of the table "I don't want you to pay," she looked at Miranda, completely ignoring Andy´s presence or the others around her. Convinced that her daughter was simply living off of Miranda's money, she was not about to let Miranda pay for dinner. It never once occurred to Kate that Andy did have her own well paying job and could afford the dinner herself.

"Kate it's a two thousand dollar bill," Richard whispered to her.

"It's my birthday and I can take care of that," Kate said glaring at him as she took her credit card from her purse and handed it to the maitre.

A few minutes later the maitre came back and stopped close to Kate.

"I'm sorry madam but your credit card was declined." The maitre said quietly to her.

"What? That's impossible." Kate said. "Try it again!"

"I tried 3 times ma'am," she said as Kate snatched the card from the woman's hand; while the others once again opened their wallets to pay the bill.

"Leave it" Miranda purred rolling her eyes and opened her purse. She put her American Express Black Card and a hundred dollar bill on the table and nodded at the woman to take it.

Kate didn't have other thing to do except swallow her pride and recognize she lost the battle. The maitre took Miranda's card and the money and exited once again.

After the whole bill incident, Daniel thanked them for their presence and they headed outside the restaurant. Andy´s friends were saying the goodbyes and congratulating Kate once more for her birthday and Miranda and Andy for providing a wonderful night.

While they were waiting for Roy that was in line behind the cabs that would take home Lily and George and other to Doug and Tony, Andy leaned in Miranda's embrace and rested her head in the crock of her neck, she was feeling even more tired now after the emotional drained dinner and the vast amounts of wine she had consumed were not helping.

Doug and Tony were stepping into the cab when Andy started to moan in her skin.

"Are you not feeling well?" Miranda asked gently.

"No, my head is killing me, I feel like a truck hit me." Andy said and chuckled.

"We will be home soon and you can sleep until late tomorrow." Miranda said with her hand in the small of her back.

Kate turned her attention to them.

"Andy, you are doing this to provoke me, aren't you?" Kate asked trying to walk over to them but Richard took hold of her wrist. "I don't like to be provoked."

Andy left Miranda´s neck but was still in her protective embrace, "No I'm not mom" Andy smiled at her and Miranda remained quiet. Now was the time, she hoped.

"Well you better stop doing that, we are in public." Kate said.

"I don't see why I should stop, I'm doing nothing wrong or different than any other person hugging her partner," Andy said back.

"If you don't stop this embarrassing scene right now I will take a cab and leave you here." Kate threatened her.

Andy closed her eyes and regained her strength again. Enough is enough. "That would be great mom," Andy said smiling even more, "are you sure you don't mind?" Andy continued.

"What?" Kate stared back at her daughter in disbelief.

"You know," she leaned towards her mother and started to whisper, "what I want to do with my wife right now I don't think I can wait until we get home, you understand right?" Andy said giggling and Kate opened her mouth perplexed.

Roy parked and exited the car to open the door to them. Andy pushed Miranda into the car and handed Roy the small bag with the twin's dessert and took her place on the leather seat with Miranda by her side.

"Let's go home Roy," Andy said starting to kiss Miranda furiously and Roy immediately closed the door, totally confused.

Kate was still standing on the sidewalk with her mouth wide open when Roy pulled away from the curb. Richard on the other hand was trying desperately to muffle a laugh.

Fin.


	21. Chapter 21 Trick or treat me

**Trick or treat me**

Miranda spent the night tossing and turning in her bed. New York was becoming a hell, that was the only reasonable explanation for the abnormal body heat Miranda had been feeling for the past few weeks, because the only other explanation was menopause and there was no way that was right. It was completely out of the question. Period.

To Miranda menopause happened to other women in their fifties, not her. Menopause meant a period in ones life where you transitioned from your reproductive phase to your non-reproductive phase due to the reduction of hormones produced by the ovaries. Unfortunately one of the many consequences of this was a reduced sex drive and that is why Miranda refused to believe in such a foolish concept; especially not since she met and fallen in love with Andy. Never in her life had her sex drive and her desire been this strong. Since Andy came into her life, sex could only be described as phenomenal. So there was no way she was going through menopause. To the hell with menopause.

Miranda was feeling annoyed, besides the crazy heat and lack of sleep tonight, she was alone in their bed, which in Miranda's eyes was such a waste of space. Andy was in Cincinnati and had been for the past three days, her mother had an accident and had broken her clavicle. Although Miranda didn't like Andy being away, she did think that this would be a good opportunity for Andy and her mother start to talk to each other again. It had been two weeks since the whole restaurant incident and they still hadn't spoken to each other.

Miranda had just turned onto her side so she could take hold of Andy´s pillow, in hopes that the smell of Andy's shampoo would help her sleep, when she heard her cell phone ringing. She groaned as she grabbed her phone wondering who could be gutsy enough to be calling her at almost midnight without fearing consequences.

"Yes," she answered not even bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Hey darling, did I wake you?"

"No, you didn't, I couldn't sleep." Miranda said as she moved into a better position on the bed.

"Ah poor baby," Andy cooed in the other line of the phone.

"How is your mother?" Miranda asked cutting Andy attempting to become gracious.

"She is fine, no major damages, the doctor said she will heal in no time," Andy answered.

"Good," Miranda said, "when will you come home?" She asked the important question.

"Maybe in two days, mom asked if I could spend a few more days," she paused, "why? Are you missing me already?" Andy teased.

"Not that much" Miranda´s smile was evidently on her lips, "the girls are missing you more."

"Yeah, of course," Andy said smiling too. "Well, I'm missing you all terribly," she let out a long breath over the phone. Andy hated when she had to stay away from them for a long period of time. "Was something delivered to me today?"

"A package, I guess." Miranda said as she turned the light on.

"I sent it today, do you know where it is?"

"Joanna put it here on your bedside table."

"Can you get it?"

Miranda moved to Andy´s side of the bed and took the package, she read the address name, 'Andy Priestly to Andy Priestly'. "Did you send a package to yourself?" Miranda asked curiously.

"Actually no, it's for you, but you can't open until I tell you to."

"I see," Miranda stopped to study the package. She gave the package a little shake, trying to determine the contents. "And what If I open it right now?"

"You wouldn't dare do that." Andy laughed.

"Try me," Miranda said with a defiant voice.

"You know, I'm missing you a lot tonight." Andy said honestly, "I wish I could be making love with you right now."

Miranda let out a soft moan, "I wish that too, especially since today I'm feeling utterly hot." Miranda said annoyed as she put the package on her side, not paying much attention to it anymore.

"I like when you are hot, especially when you're hot for me," Andy said with a smirk.

"Well, today is one of those days, this city is becoming insufferable, I think we need a new air conditioner. I told Emily to call a repair man this morning but once again her incompetence astounds me."

"What are you wearing?" she asked innocently, changing the subject.

"Why?"

"Just curious, I want to go to bed with a picture of you in my head." Andy's voice was becoming husky.

"Red silk camisole," Miranda answered and Andy moaned.

"God, what a vision, is it the Vesperini one with the 2 laces?" Andy asked curious.

"Yes" Miranda answered and shook her head when Andy let out another moan.

"I love when you use that one, your breasts looks even more delicious." Andy was talking almost whispering and Miranda closed her eyes. "The way your nipples grow harder over the fabric under my touch." Andy whimpered and Miranda gasped.

"What are you trying to do Andrea?" Miranda asked, feeling her nipples getting hard under the fine material.

"Trying to make love with you?" Andy asked like it was obvious.

"Well, since you are in Cincinnati and I'm here, and our Time machine is broken, that would be physically impossible." Miranda said in her usual icy tone and Andy laughed.

"You know, I'm sure we can think of something?" Andy proposed. "Since you are there and I'm here and we have phones."

"Are you that desperate?" Miranda asked with irony.

"I am, very desperate for you. Aren't you?"

"I am too, but for the real thing, not for some juvenile performance over the phone." Miranda said and reached the glass water on the table, her mouth suddenly felt dry.

"I promise you won't be disappointed," Andy said, "I know you are very aroused already."

"I'm not feeling anything Andrea."

"Liar" Andy giggled "Prove it," she teased.

"Prove what?" Miranda asked defensively.

"Prove me that I'm not making you wet." Andy´s sensual voice is one of her best weapons and for sure one of Miranda´s weakness.

"I'm not going to prove you anything and I think you should go sleep." Miranda said trying to change the conversation.

"I m not felling relaxed enough to sleep, but if we play a little I will sleep much better and so will you." Andy proposed.

"Andrea, as exciting as this seems, it's not the same when you're not here."

"I know Miranda, but I'm so horny and I miss you. I want to go to sleep with the sound of you coming in my ear." Andy grinned as soon as she heard Miranda gasping in the other end. "Darling, I want to make you come, and in order for to that happen, I want you to do what I tell you to do, can you do that for me?"

"Andrea," Miranda said feeling her cheeks flush red in embarrassment.

"Miranda, it's me, you don't have to be shy with me."

"I don't know what are you talking about," Miranda´s tone indicated coldness, "shyness is for teenagers Andrea, not for me."

"That is great, so there is no problem, because I know that you love when I kiss all over your neck and when I do that thing with my tongue on the back of your ear."

"Andrea, don't," Miranda said trying to appear firm but knowing she was fighting a losing battle at this point.

"I'm sorry, but it's stronger than me," Andy said in her defense, "I can't control myself when I'm married to the most wonderful, sexy woman alive and I keep imagining the things I would like to be doing with your body right now. And I know you want me too, don't you?" Andy questioned already knowing the answer.

"You know good and well I do." Yep, the defenses were definitely down.

"You like when I undress you, and tease your skin with my hands?"

"I do," Miranda gulped. Her breathing starting to change.

"And what about when I suck on your nipples until they get sore. Do you like it too?"

"Yes, very much," Miranda moaned, bringing her hand to touch her left breast.

"I wish I was with you, talking in your ear right now," Andy licked her lips, "I want you to touch yourself Miranda."

"Oh God, Andrea," Miranda moaned.

"Please baby, for me" Andy insisted.

"You're crazy." Miranda´s hand started to go down on her body. The silk camisole burning her skin already.

"Yes I am," Andy reclined on her seat, "I know how much you love when I slid my hand into your panties. You want me to take your panties off or just move them to the side?

"Take them off"

"Ok, then do it." Andy ordered her.

"Wait please," Miranda said and Andy had to fight the urge to snicker, even making love, Miranda never forgets her well manners.

"You like when I leisurely tease around your clit, don't you like that?" Andy started again when she heard Miranda breathing on the phone once again.

"I do," Miranda said and did exactly what Andy said. She can feel the warm wetness flowing freely already.

"You're so beautiful," Andy said and smiled, "are you wet for me Miranda?"

"Yes," Miranda said feeling the moist on her soft hair.

"I am too, so fuckin' wet for you," Andy answered feeling goosebumps on the back of her neck. "What you want me to do darling?"

Miranda brought her camisole up. "I want you to do whatever you want."

"Is that so?" Andy´s lips turned into a mischievous grin, "I want you to move around your swollen clit," Andy was feeling her own center aching already. But she had everything going as she planned, she couldn't rush now. "Now I want you to feel like it's my fingers that are slowly opening your lips and sliding inside of you right now," Andy said and Miranda slipped two fingers into her throbbing core.

"Andrea," Miranda mumbled.

"I'm deep inside of you now, my fingers moving all the way in and out of you and I brush my thumb on your puffy clit." If Andy crossed her legs now, she wouldn't last five seconds without coming with the intoxicated sounds Miranda was making. "Is your clit swollen already baby?"

"Yes," Miranda whispered, teasing her engorged clit with her thumb "you're making me crazy."

"I know, you make me completely crazy about you too." Andy said and brought a finger to touch her wet lips. "You want more Miranda?"

"Yes, I want everything from you" Miranda voice was full of need, "I want your mouth too." She put more pressure on her penetrations.

Andy moaned involuntarily. She loved when Miranda told her what she wanted even when Andy already knew every single part of Miranda's body and how she reacted in different ways to her touch every time.

"You want me to suck hard on your clit baby? You want me to push harder with my tongue and fuck you?"

"Yes."

Miranda´s breathing was getting shorter. Andy knew that she was close and it was not the time yet, she wanted Miranda to last longer without coming.

"Andrea," Miranda said again and Andy was trying hard to concentrate on not coming.

"You want to ride my fingers inside you, while I flick my tongue around your clit?" Andy said and Miranda thrust her fingers deeper inside.

"I want you to come with me," Miranda said as she curled her finger inside.

"You want me with you now?"

"Yes."

"You wish I could be in bed with you, making love with you right now?" Andy asked and stood from where she was sitting.

"Yes, I wish you were," Miranda murmured.

Andy slowly opened to doorknob of their bedroom, the vision of Miranda Priestly holding her phone with her left hand, head back into the pillow, half naked with only the camisole covering her breasts, legs wild apart, touching herself with just the dim light of the bedside table lighting up the room, made Andy´s brain spin. She was moving smoothly towards her prey, taking her Carolina Herrera jacket and placing on the floor. The next step was to unbutton her skirt and that was soon joining the other pieces of clothes on the floor.

"I need you," Miranda cried out not yet aware of Andy´s presence until she felt the bed shake and soon Andy´s weight was on top of her, kissing her already open mouth with fury.

Andy took Miranda´s phone from her ear, closed shut and threw on the floor, but never leaving her mouth.

"Oh God…" Miranda blurted out panting, "what… are… you doing… here?" Miranda was able to finish her sentence with Andy´s tongue invading her month.

Miranda whimpered with the loss of friction on her center when Andy took hold of her hand, but felt complete again when Andy exchanged her fingers for her own two fingers back inside of her woman´s slick folds at the same time her lips were kissing Miranda´s neck down her breast taking an already erect nipple between her teeth.

Miranda couldn't tell what was the essential source of the orgasm building in her body, if was Andy´s tongue around her nipple, her fingers inside or the thumb massaging her pulsating clit.

"You're so wet," Andy moaned feeling Miranda´s velvet walls clutching around her fingers as she added another one. Miranda arched her head back from the mix of pain and pleasure Andy was making her feel, her hand now on the back of Andy´s head and her hips bucking to meet Andy´s thrust as deep as she could.

"Mouth" Miranda babbled and Andy obediently moved down her body, the smell of lust filling her sense as she brushed her nose on Miranda´s hair.

Andy took the tip of her tongue and swirled it around Miranda's clit, driving her absolutely crazy. She knew Miranda was very close.

"More." Miranda begged and Andy sucked the throbbing mound in her mouth as she continued to pump with as much passion as she could to satisfy Miranda completely.

"Come for me" Andy said feeling her own juices dripping down her thighs.

"Oh God, yes!" Miranda exhaled.

She curled her fingers inside and Miranda burst into an incredible orgasm.

"Andrea," Miranda cried out, trying to control her body from shuddering.

Andy slowed down the pace of her fingers giving her sore clit love bites. She licked all around Miranda´s cunt, savoring the distinctive taste of cum, while Miranda enjoyed the last waves of climax whispering out Andy´s name as if she was singing.

Andy took her fingers out and climbed Miranda´s body until their mouths meet again in a needy kiss. Miranda locked her legs around Andy´s waist as if her life depended of that closeness and Andy pressed her sex against Miranda's as she climaxed herself moaning into each others mouth. Andy felt limp as she relaxed onto Miranda´s arms, they keep holding each other trying calm their breathing down.

"That was incredible." Andy said kissing Miranda´s ear after a few minutes, she was relaxed with Miranda's hand roaming her back.

"Indeed it was," Miranda kissed her shoulder.

"I love you so much." Andy said letting out a tired breath, she was exhausted but very content to be home and in Miranda´s arms.

"Ditto" Miranda joked and kissed her neck now.

"You know," Andy said straddling Miranda´s waist now, "you're so cute when you say ditto to me, it's silly, I know," Andy rolled her eyes, "but I feel completely loved by you, in the beginning though, I didn't feel comfortable with it, it was like you couldn't say it or you didn't love me enough to say it."

"I don't have to say I love you with those words for you feel that way Andrea, the meaning…" Miranda tried to explain but Andy interrupted.

"I know Miranda, acts, stares, a touch, sometimes speaks louder than saying it, but was strange for me to understand 'ditto' coming out of the powerful Editor in chief of Runway's mouth could mean that much for you." Andy leaned and brushed their lips together in a lazy kiss. Miranda´s taste still strong on her lips.

"There are uncalculated things I do now since I met you Andrea, things I never saw myself doing, or wanting," Miranda said raising a perfect eyebrow as they broke apart again. "I don't have to be Runway editor or Elias Clarke chairwoman around you."

"True," Andy smiled and pressed her center onto Miranda´s pelvis bone. "Sometimes I forget you are human." Andy joked and rubbed her leg a second later, after Miranda give her a small slap.

Miranda looked over the floor and saw the trail of clothes and her cell phone. "You know that if you broke my phone you will pay for it, right?" she said faking her best annoyed tone.

"Ah, do I?" Andy asked wrinkling her nose.

"Yes, you can consider yourself very lucky that I love you so much to forgive you for your amusing trick to pretend you were not here or else I would be sending you to guestroom right now." Miranda said as she brushed a stray hair out of Andy´s eyes.

"Who said I want you to forgive me?" Andy suddenly was feeling reinvigorated, "I want you very angry," her naughty smile came into her full lips again.

"Ah really?" Miranda asked amused and Andy took her hands and placed them on her breasts.

"Yeah, really, I want you angry enough to fuck me senseless," Andy said and Miranda rolled her over kissing the smile on her wife´s mouth.

"You're too much," Miranda said looking into her eyes again, she keep asking herself if it's possible to love Andy more than she did, and every morning when she woke up, she was certain that it was possible.

"You ok?" Andy asked tracing Miranda´s lips with her thumb.

"Yes," Miranda came out of her trance, a pleasant smile in her lips as she buried her face into Andy's neck placing a wet trail of kisses moving down her chest until her mouth found an erect nipple. "Satisfy my curiosity," Miranda said stopping her assault and raising her head to face Andy. "What is in the package?" Miranda nodded toward the package.

"Ah, you will know soon enough," Andy caressed Miranda's cheek, showing Miranda her million dollar smile.

Miranda pursed her lips, "Will I like what is inside?"

"Oh, you will love it," Andy teased, "I can tell you in advance, its purple,"

Miranda glared at her, "purple is dull Andrea, you already known Venetian red is the color of this season."

"Believe me darling," Andy cut her off before Miranda started to explain all the shades of red she was suppose to know already, killing their mood completely, "the color will be the last thing you will care about it." Andy finished bringing Miranda's hungry mouth once again to suck it on her nipple.

Fin.


	22. Chapter 22 Misery loves company 2

**Misery loves company 2, the second time is even worse**

Here I am again, another consensual torture I put myself in, all in name of beauty and good health.

Men in their simplistic way of life, believe that the simple act of open your legs it's a piece of cake; you just have to take your underwear off, lie down, relax and _voilà_. Most of the times I have to agree, it is true, but one day of the year, this so banal and ordinary act, becomes abysmal torture: and the day is the Papanicolaou test; also called Pap smear day. I do prefer, pussy nightmare day.

Far from a normal day, this day should be qualified as an inferno of discomfort. The day of Pap smear begins with a nurse saying the famous phrase 'you can undress and put this apron with the opening turned for behind'. Now naked, barefoot on the cold floor and with a cold wind hitting my butt from the opening, I left the little bathroom.

As soon as I opened the examination room door, I had the vision of the hall of the Hades: a stretcher covered by paper sheet, I begin to wonder why all my nightmares now start with a stretcher, I just hope I don't see any tweezers, or I'm going to run out of there with my butt out for everyone to see. Well, in my continuous evaluation of the place, I saw two supports for the feet, an odd computer and the doctor standing by the computer with that polished smile in his face that in fact, reads 'You have no need to be embarrassed only because I never saw you in my life and now I will penetrate your vagina with a cold metal and put a stick so deep that you will think I'm going to nudge up to your tonsil'.

"You are in good hands, Miranda knew that when she recommended me," he says in his gracious work tone. Yeah, Miranda, every single mess I get myself into seems to be for her. And I'm not even going to start the jealous speech of how this man gets to see and touch my wife in that so intimate condition.

Anyways, finally I lie down and slide my butt to the bottom of the stretcher, opening up my legs for the eminent exploration of my soul, and put my feet in the heels supports.

"Put your hands behind your head," the nurse said. Is this a technique they use so I can't punch the doctor in the face?

"Now, relax." He completed. Yeah right! As if those words could actually bring me any sense of peace.

He started at my breasts and because of the pregnancy treatment, my breasts were feeling more sensitive than normal; but who said he cared about that little detail! He removed the apron and begin the examination on my left breast, it's not all bad, but of course, it wouldn't be that easy, he soon was pressing tight on my breast with a lame excuse that he is searching for a nodule.

I closed my eyes to try to forget for a minute about the agony and my mind raced back to the real meaning of why I am here, oh yeah, the last 2 inseminations didn't work well and Miranda and I agree that we needed a second doctor to help us. And her gynecologist for about 15 years was the chosen one.

"Ouch," I cringed and he smiled at me again and I started to think about ten different ways to erase that smile from his face. I should have brought Miranda, because if I had he certainly wouldn't be smiling. Crying is more like it.

Next time I will suggest that I bring Miranda to do the whole breasts exam, she for sure would be way better than him, and the results would be much more pleasurable.

"Oww" I let out, but the words I´d like to be saying are 'Fuck you'.

I think this guy is on the wrong profession, he should work in a pizza place because the way he is squeezing my breast is like he was ready to ask if I want extra cheese or Parma ham on the top when he finished. I only come back to my sense when he now squeezed the , what is he thinking? That I'm some kind of cow he is milking?

"Are you feeling anything?" He asked as if my face was not already giving him the right answer.

"Yes, pain," I answer with as much sarcasm as his idiot question deserve.

What seems an eternity later, he announces he finished and he found nothing wrong with my breasts. I disagree, what were wrong were his sailor's hands on me.

Now he sits in from of me, I feel so much invaded, and he didn't even do anything down there yet.

"You won't feel a thing." He lies again. How can someone have the nerves to say such ridiculous words and not even blink?

I won't feel a thing my ass.

I breathe from the bottom of my lungs and then he entered the heart of my being. Frozen metal, harder than what I was use to it when I used to waste my time with men.

With a bizarre piece of thing called speculum, Dr. Damn Blake follows the way that Miranda does ridiculous and uncontestable amazing things while inside, and finally he reaches the final point, there, the cervix, where Nate liked to play rough and the sensations were as pleasant as an eardrum perforation. Ok, I should never use Miranda´s name and Nate in the same sentence again regarding sex. Gross!

And then, I let out a breath of relieve. The worse was over. But that was all a big fat lie, a brief sensation of peace. Something inside expands and extends at the same time. I mean, inside and out, to be exactly. The sterilized speculum opens what before today could be considered my small tight vagina, until it is completely, absurdly, fully open and waiting for the final attack: the finger. That, I may add, it's not even closely as soft and delicate as Miranda´s.

At this point I want to die; a tremendous feeling of vulnerability devastated me. Besides wide open to a completely stranger, I have a finger nudging each and every part of my cavity, looking for stones, inflammatory process, anomalies and possible diseases.

But it is not about diseases I was thinking while my bladder is pressed and the ovaries are scratched. I was thinking how much longer this deplorable situation is going to last. I try to raise my butt in discomfort but not even the nurse will let me do it.

"Hold still, he is almost finished." She said smiling at me and I give back the stare _a là_ Miranda. Bitch you should be on my side.

And then, in what it seems to be an annual trance, I see the world through the eyes of Einstein: Time is really relative, the examination never lasts any more than 5 minutes, it seems that the time is long enough to watch Gone With the Wind and the Lord of the Rings Trilogy in sequence, yep, Relativity, everything depends of which side of the stretcher you are on.

Do you think its enough? Oh, sweetie, how innocent! The retreat of the finger is not the end, it is the announcement of the entry of a type of popsicle´s stick that rummage and scrape my humid cavern to withdraw the 'material' that will be analyzed and only after that I will know if my dear pussy is 100 % in order and able for continuous use.

And then finally the nightmare is over, Dr. Blake pulled out from my sore vagina what was sticking inside and closes everything what was opened.

"Everything seems to be in order, I will check follow up with your test results and we will start with the insemination as soon as possible." He says taking his gloves off. The damn smile still present in his face. I want to insert that fuckin speculum in his mouth and down his throat, I want to see the smile he will do after that.

As soon as I started to put my clothes back on, a wave of anger started to run in my body, why we, and when I say we, I'm talking about all women, martyrs of the feminine cause, why we have to pass by all of those horrible experiments in life, I'm not even going to describe what mammogram can do to breasts. I become very angry when my mind can't stop thinking about why men cause the biggest fuss and do a huge Mexican soap opera melodrama because of a mere finger in their butts. For me this is one of the biggest injustices in the world, so unfair that most of them have only to start doing that over their forties. Sissies!

I will try to convince Miranda again to let me write a protest in Runway next issue. I accept anything, even a footnote on the last page will do it. Now I only want to go home again and spend hours in the Jacuzzi, I don't even have to say Miranda is not allowed to touch me for as long as I feel this sore.

**FIN.**


End file.
